See Evil, Hear Evil, Touch Evil
by KiraLocket96
Summary: Romy - An accident leaves Rogue blind with no Wolverine around to heal her. Newly joined Gambit is made to help Rogue, but she doesn't want Gambit's or anyone's help even though she needs it. However, Gambit comes with his own troubles; question is what? Gambit and Rogue don't know they need each others help, but with problems between them and on the horizon will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This part will make more sense later on in the story.

For current readers, I'm sorry I've reordered the story. Hope this makes things better and a lot more interesting though. Tell me in the comments if you like about what you think of the new Prologue. Oh and you can pick between the two names for the story too if you like.

Thanks for reading XD

 **Prologue**

There was a high pressured sound, but hardly any noise was heard. The silence that followed swiftly afterwards was deathly quiet as time slowed down. The of that one jump, pounding heart beat made feel Gambit sick.

The impact of his back crashing against the concreate floor seemed like nothing to him. His mind was too discracted with just the one thought. Fear of death.

But as he did hit the floor and the eight stone weight of her feel on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs, his thoughts shifted. Not sure how long he lay there blankly for as time didn't seem to make sense, Gambit finally looked down to the body lay on top of his, seeing only her wildly messy hair. He felt first the warm sticky substance drip thickly onto his finger tips that were missing their gloved cover. Then felt little trembles from her body that must have been from the shock.

Gambit sat up slowly, wrapping his arms around the girl who had taken the bullet for him mid section, but barely touching her or putting any pressure on her as he was too scared to touch her and hurt her more. As he did sit up and her body came up with his, her limp body started to fall sideways, off of his body. Gambit helped guide her down to the floor, trying gently to put her down and turn her around onto her back. He wished he hadn't.

Her face was all crushed up as she winced silently at the pain. Or maybe she was making a noise and he just couldn't hear her. Nothing seemed to be making any noise around him. That's when he looked up and around after something in his subconsious made him re-aware of the danger around them.

"Your just like 'im." Said the shooter. Gambit looked directly up to the balled man with dark burden bags under his eyes and a frown set so deeply on his face that the wrinkles surronding it made it seem that he was born that way. "You used 'er just like he used you. Just like he used me."

Gambit looked away from the man's hard eyes, not able to keep gaze with them. But the alternative of looking down at her crushed up face with tears staining her face and now verbal gasps leaving her body wasn't much better. "I may have shot 'er Remy, but your de one that made 'er a long time dead. Now," The gun in the shooter's hand's clicked as he readied another bullet. "your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! XD I've been missing the Romy goodness so I started rereading some of my fav stories. Gotta say I love _GratuitousViolets_ ' stories! Anyone who is after a good story I'd suggest her, defo. Just be warned though, she's so good a writer that the sad parts to her stories really do grip your heart.

Anyway, I took an idea from one of her stories (as she seems to have already written all the best storylines and stuff) and changed it around a little. Her story was _The Blind Leading The Blind_ where Gambit is blind, I just changed mine around so it's Rogue who's blind and I added in deaf (for a reason that'll come up later on in the story).

Anyway, little note about this story there will be a lot of _Italics_ for thoughts and psychic speaking. If there are any readers out there who think that something in my story isn't right though, or realistic (as I'm not blind or deaf so I can only really guess that it'd be like) please let me know. Would love to hear your thoughts and comments on the story.

Oh, and another little notice, this chapter is mainly Rogue with a little Gambit towards the end, but the real Romy goodness starts next chapter. It's slow starting and I'm guessing the Prologue has confused you, but just bare with me please. I promise the story will speed up soon and start to make sense the more you read.

Thanks for reading XD

 **1**

Rogue awoke in the dark. She tried blinking a few times, slowly, finding something light, but firm pressing against her eyes stopping her from blinking.

 _Where the heck am I? Why do I have a bandage 'round ma head?_ Rogue thought.

In reaction, Rogue brought her hands up to her eyes feeling rough cotton layers strapped around her head. As Rogue followed the bandage around, she gasped. Firstly, Rogue was shocked to find that her hair was no longer flowing down besides her face in straight locks, but was some what shoter and spikie. _What had happened to her hair?_ Next Rogue noticed that it hurt to gasp, taking in air that fast made the skin on her neck feel as if it was on fire. _What's wrong with my throat?_ Using her nails to try finding the edge of the bandages wrapped around her eyes, Rogue found the little sticky tap she ripped off and began lifting her head to pull the bandage off. The action made her head fell like it was swaying, but Rogue was just concentrating on getting the bandage off.

Rogue tried opening her eyes, finding that they felt sealed together by some thick horrible substance. When she did manage to open her eyes it hurt to the point tears were trailing down her face. She was blinking furiously to try to force her eyes to see at least the outlines of her suroundings as the bandage fell away onto the pillow she discovered her head was lay on. But she couldn't make out anything. It hurt to blink. This only scared her to the point of painc. As Rogue's hands moved up to her face to cares it, she realised that her hands were wrapped up in bandages too.

 _What had happened to her hands? What had happened to her?_ _Why couldn't she see?_ Rogue thought rapidly as she kept blinking and moving her head to look around her surrounding. _Where was she?_ _What was going on?_

Rogue stretched out her hand to her right, figuring from the fabric surrounding her and the little weight of a blanket falling off her chest, down her body that she was in her bedroom and there was a bedside table besides her with a lamp on it which could help her see. It was the most logical guess to her at that moment as she awoke so often in her own bed in the Xavier institute and wanting to _believe_ she was still there. But as she reached out further and further, she couldn't feel the laminated wood of the table, or the cool metal of the lamp stand. No, instead Rogue leaned so far out of the bed to find the lamp that she twisted, about to place her left hand on the right side of her body to support her as she leaned out in her search. But Rogue's hand missed the mattress completely. Rogue was leaning too far out to support her own weight and fell out of her bed, chest first, onto the cold marble floor.

The impact stung, going right up through her chest to the rest of her body. Rogue's legs that were still somewhat entangled in the bed sheets were the next to come down onto the floor. Rogue cried out in pain as it felt like something was being ripped out of her from _that_ area. The cry, itself, stung to do as her throat burned from the movement. Rogue's breathing was in hallow pants after that painful experience. But become more shallow with fright as she registered that she hadn't or couldn't hear herself scream or pant. Of course she could feel it, but why couldn't she hear it?As she lay there on the floor waiting for the throbbing pain to subside, Rogue felt some sort of liquid running down her legs from her feet, upwards. It was just as uncomfortable as her pelvis felt now.

Rogue lifted herself up, not remembering her bedroom floor to have marvel floors, but carpeted. And she had no idea what had just happened with her privates and that leaking liquid. _Where was she? What was going on?_ Rogue mentally screamed as she crawled around the floor, trying to find anything to help her. She kept blinking and blinking, but she couldn't see anything. _Where was the light?_

A large hands grasped Rogue around her shoulder. Rogue screamed from the shock and fear of having something touch her in the dark. It hurt her dry throat, but her will to scream was more powerful than the pain she felt running up her throat. The palms of this person were large enough to almost cover the full of her shoulder blades and the fingers that drooped down past her shoulders, onto her chest where she could just feel the light piercing of claws touching just above the cup on her bra.

On reaction from her training, Rogue twisted onto her side before the offender could touch her any more and she kicked out her legs. Rogue felt her bare feet land in the person's ribcage as the force of her foot knocked them away and off her. The fast movement also resulted in making Rogue feel dizzy, plummeting her headache into another level of pain. But Rogue was surviving off adrenaline.

Rogue turned back onto her hands and knees and found her unsteady footing. Leaping before she could even walk Rogue found herself knocking into something hard, cold and metal. Rogue tripped and landed hard on her side, having the air knocked out of her as she fell and her head enburst in virtigo waves of pain. All she could do was roll around on her back, struggling to cope with the pain coring throughout her head.

 _'Rogue._ ' Said a voice inside Rogue's head. It took longer to understand the call of her name and longer to deferenshiate who it was.

"Professor?" Rogue gasped outloud. "Professor, help me! Help me please!" Rogue yelled outloud.

Not hearing herself though, Rogue twisted onto her side and sent mental messages which ever way she could, yelling out from her thoughts ' _Help me! Help me Professor, help me!'_

Rogue, herself, had no idea that she was muttering "help me" to herself as tears sacaded down her face as the Professor spoke to her.

 _'Stay calm Rogue. You are safe. You are in the institute hospital.'_

 _'What's happening to me Professor? What's going on?'_ Rogue cried back to him.

 _'You were in a training acedent Rogue, can you not remember?'_

Rogue laid back her head more as she tried to remember. It was so hard to think though with her headache and her unsettling surroundings.

 _There was morning. This morning. She had gotten up and had felt a burst of rage and annoyance at Kitty. No, she'd had an argument with Kitty. Kitty had ran into her room while she was naked and they argued about Kitty's powers which soon got onto the subject of Rogue's powers where she had gotten defencive. That was a flash memory._

 _The next thing she remembered was being at the end of a practical joke by the boys of the mansion. Kurt, Bobby and Jamie, or whoever had set up a bucket of porridge above the kitchen door that Rogue had opened. She'd yelled, chased them around feeling disgusting and extremely pissy that morning from everything that had happened. End of that flash memory._

 _Next was there being a food fight at school because of something Kitty and Kurt did. Or... No, some punk kids had started on them, bullying them and she'd stepped up even though she was pissed at them, to the bully and got into a fight with them. It spiralled out of control and of course she Kitty and Kurt got the blunt end of it and ended up in detention. End flashback._

 _They had arrived late back to the mansion and late to the training session Scott was holding in the danger room. Rogue had argued with Kitty again in the car about her wild driving which again, got reflected back onto Rogue's wreckless driving with which she got defencive. Having been pissed and annoied at the crappy day she'd had so far, Rogue did not need Scott being such an arsehole like he was to them and embarrising them in front of everyone else. Rogue couldn't remember what he had said or done, but she'd somewhat challenged him and she became team leader of the oppositing team to Scott. They were in the mist of a rocky setting in the danger room playing capture the flag. Rogue team was winning when she'd gone to tackle Scott who was a threat to their success. As she approached however, something happened with Scott. His hand slipped on his visor, shocking it off his face. Before he could close his eyes though he lifted his head, his aim resulted in hitting Rogue square in the head as she jumped out off a bolder, going to attempt to tackle him from a high height, but was knocked right back into the bolder as the beam scortched her._

Rogue's breath hitched as she remembered what had happened. "Scott." She cried out, not quite sure what she was implying herself, but just knowing it was something to do with Scott. "Scott hit me. He hit me..." Rogue took a moment to think of her phrasing. Then realisation hit her coldly. "I can't see." She mumbled quietly. At least she thought she mummble it. "I can't hear." She said out loud as the same thoughts entered her mind. Rogue wanted to deny it. She really did, but as she looked up at nothing, she couldn't ignore the truth as it was staring her right in the face (or eyes). "I can't see. I can't hear" Rogue said again louder, finding it harder to breath again as the pain of the reality washed over her.

She felt the same large hand try to touch her again and Rogue screamed from the top of her lungs, if anything trying to hear something, help her to see or anything.

"I can't see!" Rogue screamed from the top of her lungs in her painc. Anything, anything to get this pressure off her chest. Anything to hear herself as she tried screaming what she thought "I can't hear! I can't see!" She screamed out again.

' _Rogue, calm down! Hank is besides you. Let him-_ " tried the Professor.

"I can't see!" Rogue screamed.

XXXXX

Rogue was back in the medical bed again, rubbing her fingers against the polyseter of the bed sheets. The needles and everything Hank had set Rogue upto before she pulled them off in her panic had been put back on. Rogue just lay there. Ever since she'd ripped off the bandage, finding she was blind and deaf Rogue had just lay there in the bed where the X-Men had put her after she'd finally stopped her screaming and crying. Rogue lay there thinking of how badly she wanted to open her eyes, even if it was just to see a plaster white ceiling. Anything would do her right now. She just desperatly wanted to see something. To hear something. It was so irritating, like her eyes and ears were becoming heated and itchy from irritation of wanting to use them. Or maybe it was just fabric burn from the bandage being wrapped around her eyes and ears again. She couldn't keep her eyes still while concious of the fact that she couldn't see. She so badly wanted to open her eyes and find that she had only temperally been blinded. Was only temperalliy deaf. But for the past... Rogue didn't know what time it was. Or how long she had been lay there for. Just that she had been there since she had woken up, screaming.

Rogue never heard the sound of the medical doors swishing open. She didn't know that there was someone there watching her, wondering if she was asleep or not. She didn't know if there was one or two or possibly hundreds watching her. Or if they were even watching her.

But there were two people at the side of her bed, looking down at her.

' _Errr, hi Rogue_.' Said the mental voice of Scott Summers.

Rogue visably shuck at the unexpected intrution. Scott Summers? She had just heard Scott Summers voice. He had come to visit her? Rogue wasn't sure how Scott Summers had managed to speak to her, but the feeling of her fast pumping heart making her sweaty and on edge overtook that thought. Scott Summers, the man who had put her in hospital, blinded and deafened her had come to visit her.

' _Go on._ ' Rogue heard a voice say. She reconiized that voice. It was Jean Grey's. That explained it.

The life, hope, excitement, any good emotion at hearing something just left her as she breathed out realising the voice she heard was in her head. Rogue turned her head away, hoping she was looking away from Scott and Jean, her emotions of utter lose and betreyal just making her lose herself.

' _Errr, I..._ ' Scott swallowed. Rogue was sure she could imagine him looking down to his own feet and scratching his head in lose, Jean hanging off his arm, looking at him as if she was watching and hoping her hero would save the world and come back to her. Rogue really didn't have the patience to put up with this. Her low feelings were merging with her frustration and anger, making it a struggle to try to remain calm. Scott Summers didn't even know what to say to her, his victom. Right now she was extremely upset and emotional and if he so much as took a step (even one she couldn't see or hear) that irritated her she knew she'd pouce on him and eat him up in her emotional wreck. Somewhere deep down she knew it wasn't his fault, but just knowing he was in the room brought everything up.

' _Get out Scott._ ' Rogue said very coldly.

' _Errr, what?_ ' Scott said as if he couldn't process what she had just said. Rogue was sure he must have said that out loud too from the slight pause it took for him to reply. Most likely forgot she couldn't hear him.

This spiked up Rogue's rage. What she wouldn't give for a punching bag right about now. Rogue let loose a long quiet breath to attempt to calm her down before she spoke again. She had no idea why she was trying to spare Scott, but she did anyway. "Get out!" Rogue said again coldly, this time speaking aloud to hopefully strenghen her command.

' _But- But Rogue, I came to check up on you after, erm, I-_ ' Scott's voice trailed off and that was the final blow for Rogue.

' _After you what Scott? Blinded me! Deafened me!'_ Rogue said. It felt as if the word blind and deaf was now blastphamis but that was still the truth. Why dance around it when it was so damn visable from the singed hair, bandage and healing burnt marks around her face. It was all his fault and he was there just checking up on her? Just there to say _hi_? Was he even going to apologie? Would it even matter?

Rogue shuck her head, coming to that realization that nothing he could say or do would help the situation, but him being here just made it ten times worse. "Get out Scott! Get out!" Rogue yelled at him.

' _Rogue, I-'_

"Just get out!" Rogue yelled again. It hurt her throat as there were burn marks all up her neck, but she felt too strongly about this that she could ignore the burn.

Rogue didn't know if Scott had left or not, but from feeling only the one presence now in her mind and that presence seeming taken back, she thought so. The next voice she heard and the words that carried with them was almost enough to make her strick out and hit something.

' _You didn't have to be so cruel, Rogue.'_ Said Jean Grey. ' _Scott was only trying to apologi-_ '

' _Oh, of course you'd take his side.'_ Rogue said with grave sacrafic tone of voice rolling off her tone. _'Little miss perfect who always thinks she and her prefect little boyfriend are always right.'_

 _'Hey-'_ Jean tried.

 _'Just get out Jean and face it! Your boyfriend put me in the hospital and just because I didn't want to se-, hear his useless attempt at an apology that will fix_ nothing _doesn't mean you can have a go at me for not making your boyfriend feel better about putting me in the hospital. And another thing, stay outta my head!'_

 _'He didn't mean to do it and it was your fault just as much as his for jumping out at-'_

"Just get out!" Rogue screamed at Jean, slamming her fist now into the mattress besides her, her breathing now turned heavy with anger. "Get out!" Rogue yelled again when she still felt the presence in her head. "Get outta ma head and leave me alone!" Rogue yelled again. And this time Jean did leave.

Rogue was enraged too much though. She needed a stress relief and that irritating radio that was suppose to calm her and keep her distracted just made her even angerier. Grasping at the bedding covers, Rogue throw them off her with a large flick of her arm. Rogue began kicking her legs, but found the thin plastic tube that trailed from her uterous to a catheter bag hanging besides the bed, enwrapped around her legs. Rogue remembered the pain that had ripped through her insides before when it got pulled out and didn't want it to happen again. But there was only one way to get it out. Hoping that no one was watching her (then again if Jean and Scott were still around they'd be stopping her by now), Rogue lay back down, grabbing the tube and at first, slowly started to pull it out. It hurt just as much as when it had been pulled out he first time. Rogue huffed and pulled the tube out a little faster this time. She hissed in pain as it finally came out, but at least it was out.

After a moment, Rogue continued to kick her legs out till she found she was near the edge of the bed and could touch the floor. Using her arms and palms to push up off the mattress Rogue stood on her feet. Her legs were wobbly, but once she got her balence, she moved her foot. Her distress from her frustration was effecting her balance and movement too much though as Rogue went down to the floor, using her arms to cushion her fall. Wincing at the pain, Rogue got onto her elbows and reached out to grasp the edge of the bed to pull herself up. It took time, but once Rogue was back up onto her feet, she'd calmed down from the effort put in of trying to stand up right.

Once Rogue was on her feet, she felt around till she got to the wall the bed was against. Rogue let out a huff at finally getting somewhere, only now she didn't know where to go. Hank had made her still keep the catheter bag on just encase she did need to go toliet and no one was around to help her. It was embarrising and she hadn't gone to the toliet because of that reason, but she didn't feel like she needed it right then anyway. Food and drink, on the other hand, she wouldn't mind. She was sure Storm was suppose to be bringing her down tea but Rogue just wanted a snack and she didn't fancy waiting around for Storm.

Last time she had been in the medlab, it was true she was sulking and just wanted to be left alone by everyone to wallo in her self pity. The difference was back then she could see and hear and still do simple things like go to the toliet for herself and sneak upstairs to the kitchen to get a snack when everyone was in bed. She was just avoiding people, nothing was wrong with her. Having people at least try and care for her, even when she thought at that time that they were just annoying and didn't care at all, it had been nice to been looked after and visited when she felt so down. It helped her having little visits from Kurt and Kitty to get back out there with people again. That and it was that she grew sick and hated the pity look in their eyes which they gave her, making it feel like a punch to her pride each time.

But now, two of the things that made her independent had been taken away from her and although she did want people to feel sympathic for her, she didn't want them feeling pity as if she couldn't do anything for herself anymore. That's all she could imagine now on their faces; pity. And pity led to pityful actions. She'd lost count of how many times Hank and Storm had checked in on her and asked if she needed anything as if she was incapable of doing the smallest thing for herself. Rogue didn't want the X-Men thinking or treating her as if she was a poor little woman who was to frail to look after herself. No, Rogue wanted to prove to herself and the other X-Men that she was still the same.

Rogue felt her way around the medlab, and followed the walls all the way down the corridors, trying to figure out her way from memory the way to the kitchen. Hoping nobody jumped out at her as she couldn't hear or see them if they were coming.

XXXXX

"I hope you do understand why I'm asking this and that you do not take offence to this Mr LeBeau, but why are you here?" The Professor asked as he leaned forward, curling his fingers together just under his chin as he studied the young man in front of him.

Gambit sat slightly slanted in the chair as he did card tricks, passing a deck of cards from one hand to the other with a long jump inbetween his hands. "I thought dat be obvious Professor Xavier." He said. Gambit looked up through his lashes from under the shadow his hair was causing, his red eyes aflame as they eyed the Professor. "I came ta join the X-Men."


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

Rogue was sure she was on the ground floor. She had come up from the first sub-basement floor to the ground floor where the kitchen was. In the elevator, there were rectangular lines that were pushed inwards into the elevator, giving Rogue the chance to slip her bulky bandaged hands in between the gaps. Rogue was really struggling to find her way around. Every time she had come to a door or a wall, she had had to stop and think of where she was from memory. It was horrible, doubting herself with every movement she made. Everything had to be planned out or else she would walk into a wall or fall over. She was sure her knees and arms were red from the amount of times she'd fallen, but she thought she was getting a handle on this now. Rogue felt almost like dry laughing at her ironic little joke in her head that the Professor seemed to have almost designed this place for blind people before he even got any blind students. Well, now he had one.

Rogue had to use these engraves to turn around to face the doors again. Well she thought she was the right way. She waited for the slight jolt of the elevator cart till she reached out for the doors of the elevator and got out of it. Rogue kept one hand on the wall and used the other to reach out into the air. As she slowly stepped forwards, minding her steps the elevator doors that had automatically opened for her closed on her wrist that she didn't know was outside of the elevator. Rogue gave a little yelp as she brought her hand back in. The doors had reopenned again from her hand having stopped them closing. Getting annoied again at herself, Rogue reached out, moving her hand more to the left to feel for the elevator doors. Rogue was back to running her hand against the walls, feeling for the bumps of dado rails running down the walls in square like shapes.

Rogue was just following along the wall, feeling around for where she was and trying to gather from the pillars and dado rails she passed how close to the kitchen she might be, when she forgot about the large white statues in the central passage room that were lined up against the walls. Rogue rammed right into it in her impatient hast to just get to the kitchen as it was taking so long to get there. Rogue rammed into the statue so hard, both she and it feel over.

The smashing of the statue drew attention from above. Two people had been walking on the floor just above Rogue when they heard the crash. ' _Rogue? What are you doing out of the medical room? Are you alright?'_ Came the Professor's voice in her head.

Rogue was startled by the presence suddenly entering her head. She hated it! It was the only way anyone could communicate with her now, but she hated it. There was never any indication that someone was around or that the Professor (or Jean Grey) was about to raid her mind to talk to her. It infurstrated her. This whole stupid situation she had been put in frustrated her.

She turned, trying to get into a crawling position on her hands and knees, hissing as she felt sharp broken pieces of the statue stick into her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rogue called up to the Professor as she tried to mask her hissing. Guessing from how rough that felt coming from her throat though, she doubted it was pleasent.

The Professor didn't responed which was another thing that bothered her. She couldn't tell if she'd been heard or not when she spoke aloud or if she was shouting. Yes, she could feel the different pressures in her throat, but she was still always unsure wheather she'd been heard and because she couldn't hear most people when they talked back to her, it bugged her to no end. She even got silently ticked off when the Professor or Jean (even thought she didn't want Jean Grey anywhere near her head) didn't hold a conversation with her.

The broken pieces were sharp and were piercing into her bare knees and down the side of her body. She just needed to ignore the pain, hoping the blood she felt running down her arm and dripping from her side, weren't that visable to the Professor. _Where was he was in the room? Where even was she?_

Rogue had questions she wanted questions to, but didn't want to ask like those two and _was anyone else in the room with her? Where were they? What were they doing? Were they watching her? Was something going on? What time was it? What day was it? What month was it? What year was it?_ Maybe the month and year were a little much, but how would she know? All these simple questions that felt so stupid to ask, but really wanted to know the answer to. They might just have made her feel like she wasn't lost in a lonely black oblivion.

Just as Rogue had managed to get up on her hands and knees she felt the hand of someone touch her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Rogue snapped as she shrugged them off and took a swing at them. The whiff of spices and tobacco were the only thing Rogue had to go off the person who had tried touching her. She thought this smell strange. The Professor wore some subtle colon which mixed with the love of his green tea that gave him a light orchid or chest nutty smell. Guess it answered the question of anyone else being in the room, but she had to find out the unpleasent way. She wondered, because of the smoke smell, if Wolverine was back. But she didn't remember him smelling of spices. He smelt more of earth, mud, dirt and, most likely, sweat or wet dog.

The hand moved off her, but she felt as if she could still feel it hovering hezitently above her shoulder. "Get away from me!" Rogue snapped at the unknown person figuring it would be useless to ask the person who they were as she wouldn't be able to hear an answer. _God this was anoying!_

Rogue reached out, trying to grab the wall as if she was trying to capture a cloud in her hand. Rogue froze just as she found the wall. Another voice, that wasn't the Professor's, made it through to her head.

' _Only trying to help, cherie_.' Said the voice.

Rogue was taken back. Not just from the uncomforable invation of two new presences in her mind, but from who she heard. She couldn't believe it. That voice. That accent. That special nickname he had given to her.

"Gambit?" Rogue questioned, now lifting her head to look up where she thought his head might be. But, of course, she had no idea if he was the person in front of her. She gathered from him saying just trying to help, but she couldn't remember if he smelt of smoke and spices. _Was it really him? What was he doing here? Why was he here?_ Rogue thought, everything else just seemed to fall out of her mind except the irritation of not being able to see him when she wanted to. She wanted to know if it was Gambit, the acoyte, thief who had kidnapped her once. _Were they under attack?_ She felt Gambit's discomfort at having his mind shared with hers and most likely the Professor's. His presence in her mind was fading away as if shy, but the Professor's stepped forwards.

 _'It's OK Rogue. Gambit isn't here to attack us. He is just trying to help you.'_ Said the Professor in her mind.

Rogue really did hate that. She hated that now the Professor and Jean were both entering her mind freely to talk to her she didn't know if she could think for herself without having them hear her thoughts.

 _'Rogue, what do you think your doing? You should be in bed resting. You could have seriously hurt yourself.'_ said the Professor, Rogue believing he had spoke out loud as well as spoke in her mind to keep Gambit involved in the conversation as he didn't seem to like being taken out of his own mind. Rogue could relate to that.

Rogue stood up straighter to her full hight, refusing to curse or show any signs of pain as she felt pieces of the broken statue fall off her skin, back and out of her hair. That was a reminder that made her want to blush. Not just because Gambit had been one of the people to see her walk face first into a statue, but how much skin she had on show; what state she must look in. Rogue was only dressed in a green dress t-shirt that felt like it barely covered her down there. But, trying not to look embarrised or imagine what Gambit's face might look like (which she was slightly glad to be blind and have the bandage wrapped around her eyes) Rogue said, "I decided ta get a snack."

' _You are in no state to leave the hospital. Come back to bed and I'll have-_ '

"No! I wanted to get it for myself." Rogue said, getting anger at being treated with pity by the Professor, someone she thought might understand how it was to be her right now, and in front of Gambit.

' _Rogue, your bleeding and going to get yourself seriously hurt. Come back to the medical room and-'_

"I just said no! I'm fine on my own! I made it this far, I can make it to the kitchen."

' _And then what Rogue? What food are you after?'_ Asked the Professor, his tone slightly nearing annoied. _Was he trying to make her feel bad?_

"I don't know yet. Haven't made up my mind. I'll figure it out when I get there."

' _How will you decide when you won't be able to know what's in front of you? You need help-'_

"No, I don't!" Snapped Rogue, wanting just to get away from the Professor and his critical respones. She knew he had a point but it was hard enough keeping her own self esteem up, what the hell did the Professor think he was doing just making her feel more of an invaled than she already was?

Rogue went to move forwards into another step just to get away from the Professor. When an arm swifty grasped her shoulder and made sure she couldn't move from the spot. Rogue exploted with uncanny rage. _They were physically going to restrain her? They might as well chain her to the medical bed and claim her their prisoner._

She brought her foot back down where it was, getting a firm standing position as she twisted and hit the arm away hard. "Don't touch me!" Rogue yelled, getting ready to fight this invisable force before she gave in. There was nothing worse having someone physically try and control her because they thought so little of her that they had to do everything for her. If anyone dare laid another finger on her then she was going to pumble them into next weak.

 _'You were about to step on a piece of broken statue, Rogue.'_ Came the Professor's voice. Rogue doubted it was the Professor who had stopped her. He wasn't tall enough in his wheel chair to grasp her shoulder. _'Gambit was just trying to make sure you didn't hurt yourself.'_

"And he couldn't just say that! He had to touch me!" Rogue snapped.

' _Right, 'cause I woulda been able to stop_ you _with just words.'_ Came Gambit's voice from inside her head, letting his sarcasm take over his reply. Gambit's presence in her mind shock again, disturbed by being placed back in Rogue's mind again.

This rallied Rogue up more though. _"_ Yeah, your right! A _deaf_ woman wouldn't have been able to hear the n _on-spoken_ warning you gave. Very cleaver save there Gambit."Rogue said with venum lining her voice.

But the little presence left of Gambit in her mind told her from his reaction he was either shocked she was deaf or taken back by her comment. Something she'd said had startled him. _Or maybe it was something happening around them which shocked him._ How could Rogue know?

There was a moment's pause where Gambit should have replied to her comment. But instead his presence from her mind had left and the Professor's had faded away. Rogue hated this, she really did! The Professor and Gambit had left her during the middle of a conversation or arguement or whatever you wanted to call it. It was rude, cruel and hurtful. Rogue had turned her head away into the wall more (she hoped), hoping they hadn't seen the spark of her hurt feelings shown in her face. She couldn't even tell what her facial expressions where at the moment. She could tell she was frowning and the tighteness in her checks made it an angry frown, but she had no idea what else except for her hard set jaw she could be showing in her body language.

And then Rogue winced mentally and visabiliy as the Professor and Gambit wented her mind again.

' _-Rogue has gone through a tramatising time resently as-'_

"I'm not tramatized!" Rogue snapped aloud, hauilting the Professor's expliantion. She hated, absolutly hated that he'd reentered her mind talking about her to Gambit as if she wasn't even there when they were right in her mind. How rude could you get? She was sure the Professor didn't mean to be rude or hurtful towards her, but just being around him made her want to run away somewhere and never return.

' _Rogue was-_ '

"I got hit in the face by onea Cyclopse's beams on full power, OK. Next time you wanna know what's up with _me_ , how's 'bout askin' _me_ to explain it instead?" Rogue snapped, sick of the Professor's _acedental_ rudeness. Of course she realised where the fault in her statement was. Rogue didn't want to face it though.

Rogue tried stepping forwards again, moving her foot out future, embarrised she most likely looked like a total idiot in front of Gambit and the Professor, but she just wanted to get away from them.

' _Hold on Rogue!'_ Gambit said just before Rogue put her foot down. There was a delayed respone to what he said, but she thought that was because he most likely said it outloud, forgetting that she couldn't hear him. Rogue stopped her movement with a wince at the sudden voice in her head.

"What?" Rogue demanded.

There was another moment of silence which irritated her because she didn't have the slightest idea what was going on. Were Gambit and the Professor talking about her out loud again without her being able to hear? Talk about the ultermate bitchiness.

' _Lift up your foot more Rogue.'_ Said Gambit.

"Why?" Rogue barked. She was sure she had made it clear she didn't want to be controled.

Again, there was a moments pause, but not as long and she was sure she could feel Gambit's emotion or something feeling bad or stupid for forgetting. It would have almost been amusing if she wasn't so pissed off.

' _I'm gonna put my boot's on your feet, but you gotta raise your leg so I can slip it-'_

"I don't need you to dress me!" Rogue snapped.

' _You can't see.'_ Gambit simply stated. It wasn't mean, it wasn't cold, it wasn't symperfectic. It was just... A sentence. _'Look Rogue, I've taken off my boots and I'm gonna put them on your feet so you can get across this floor without hurting yourself. 'least this way you can get to the kitchen and walk another day, non?'_ Said Gambit. It didn't sound mean when he said it, the sentence. More helpful. It still felt a little embarrising as she knew the Professor's presence was still there, faintly, but in the background watching or more listening. ' _I'll leave you ta pull them on if ya like, but for now you gotta let me put them under your feet 'cause you ain't gonna be able to wonder 'round tryna find shoes when there broken shards all over the floor that your gonna cut yourself on if you do. Comprendre?'_

Rogue didn't speak. But unconsiously she nodded her head and gently lifted her foot for Gambit to slip the boot underneath. It was strange. Rogue went stiff having Gambit so close to her bare legs. It felt as if she could almost feel him moving around her as he moved the shoe not needing to see him to know where he was.

"You better not look up." Rogue said bitterly.

But, from the presence of expression of carefree happiness and the feeling of Gambit's body shaking besides her (she thought he might have been shaking) she realised how that seemed to be the most light hearted thing she'd said since the insident and it almost put a smile on her face.

' _Awww cherie, don't you trust this Cajun?_ ' Gambit joked.

"No." Was Rogue's reply as she felt the word rolling off her tongue. However, she felt unsure as to how that had sounded aloud, expecially since Gambit's presence still seemed to be expressing a carefree attitude.

Rogue's bare foot brushed against the lengh of the boot, feeling the mix of heat from the inside of the boot where Gambit's leg had been, and coolness from the outside of the boot. Rogue sucked in a breath, nervious about doing this. She had no idea if to move or not or where Gambit's hands were. Were they bare? Were they near her foot? The lengh of the boot got jerked away from her and Rogue frowned, thinking Gambit was just going to put on the boot instead of letting her pull it on like she wanted to.

'' _K chere, you can pull 'em up now.'_ He said in her mind.

Rogue felt mixed emotions. Glad (and slightly touched) he'd kept to his word and let her pull the boot up, but nervious about reaching her arm down to grab it. Gambit seemed to realise she was uncomfortable.

' _Cher?_ ' He said in her mind. It made her feel as if she was forced to ask the unanswered question.

"Where's ya hands?" Rogue felt her check flush and her self esteem drop lower than it had ever been. She had had to ask for something. It stung her pride and made her feel weak. And in front of him! A man she trusted about as much as Mystique. He'd betreyed her once too many for her to ever trust him again.

' _My hands are at the bottom of the boot, holding it down... You should be able to push your foot straight into the boot and feel my hands pressing against the outside of the boot... Why don't ya touch your leg and move your hands down it slowly 'till you feel the boot and pull it upwards from there?_ ' Said Gambit.

It was such a simple thing she hadn't thought of. It felt so embarrising having Gambit put it on for her, but now she just went with it, not having anything to say to him, but just wanting to get out of him and the Professor's radar before anything else could happen to make her feel worthless. Rogue struggled grasping hold of the lengh of the boot with her hands as they were bulky in the bandages. She had to clasp one hand under the lenght and the other on the outside oposite the other hand, and using the tight grip in between the hands, she pulled the boots up.

The Professor sat back in his wheel chair, watching (listening) to them as Rogue seemed to relax and let someone help her. He had been curious as to how these two would react to one another and as he kept observing the wheels in his head turned, theroies and ideas following.

The last boot was on. The boots were long and where she remembered them coming just under Gambit's kneecap, they went over hers. As she put her foot flat down in the shoes, she felt Gambit's foot engraved in the soul of his boot from having wore it for so long. Her toes just fit where the sole of his foot was. There was quite a gap where his foots had been imprinted. The boot was still a little bit sweaty and wasn't very comfortable as all the curves in the shoe weren't fitted to her foot, but Rogue still felt greatful for the gesture. And embarrised.

Rogue thought she felt Gambit's pressence move away from her phyiscally which made her almost relaxed. He wasn't close to her deadly skin, but now he was further away from her, Rogue felt like he'd become lost once again in a sea of darkness which she had less hope of guessing where he was.

 _'Not the best fit, but they'll do._ ' He said in her mind.

"Yeah." Rogue said. "Thanks." She muttered before moving forwards, hearing the crushing of the statue under her foot. Rogue winced at the little pains she felt heating up her side. "Sorry about the statue Professor." Rogue said, now feeling her checks turn red walking around in Gambit's boots. She felt like a kid trying on their parents shoes, only she didn't look cute and innocent, she looked ridiculas.

' _It can be easily replaced, Rogue. Nothing to worry about.'_ Said the Professor, calmly.

Rogue sighed as she continued walking, feeling her way around the walls. She stomped around clumbisly in Gambit's boots. They kept falling off her feet because they weren't sticking to her legs like they had on Gambit which made them harder to walk in.

The Professor and Gambit had left her mind, so she wondered if they were talking out loud about her since she couldn't hear it. She was sure without a doubt they were both following her into the kitchen anyhow. She'd hoped to get to the kitchen and back to her bedroom on her own because she knew if somebody else was to find her like the Professor, they'd either send her back to the hospital or follow her around everywhere like now.

Rogue felt around the beading of the wall, feeling embarrised that she looked like she was hugging the wall.

' _As soon as we get to the kitchen Rogue, I will treat your cuts. Then we will see to food.'_ Said the Professor.

Rogue just let go of the argument with the Professor. She went at a steady paste, feeling the walls until she felt the bump of a picture frame against her hand. Rogue moved to hold it steady and keep it against the wall. She had to think for a moment (again) where she was.

' _The kitchen door is just behind you Rogue._ ' Said the Professor.

Rogue felt her anger rise then sizzle away as fast as it came, drowned by the low self pity she had for herself. "I know Professor." Rogue said outloud, trying to be somewhat gentle. She didn't know if it worked or not though.

Thumping around, almost dragging the boots across the floor, Rogue reached outwards, trying to feel for the wall on the other side.

' _Here Rogue, take the handles on the back_ -'

"No Professor!" Rogue snapped once again. "I can do it myself."

Taking in a deep breath and holding it (like she seemed to each time she made a large pass in the hallway) Rogue took a leap of fate and stepped forwards till she got to the other side. She was sure she should be congrauated, but then again, she would most likely hate it from the Professor or Gambit. She'd probably make her feel small.

Slipping her way through into the kitchen, Rogue felt the two pairs of eyes on her, watching her. She could just hear them now imaging how long she was going to take. But Rogue had to do another leap of fate. When she was ready she reached out for the back of one of the chairs lined up facing the table, patting the air trying her best to find it. Gambit nor the Professor seemed to be interfiering, which Rogue was slightly glad of, but then still felt embarrised. _Why did stupid kids have to move the chairs about so that a blind girl couldn't find 'em?_ Rogue fummed in her mind. Finally, she found the back of the chair.

Rogue toddled over to it and then stood there. She felt awkward and not quiet sure what to do. Had the Professor and Gambit gotten into the kitchen before she tried to sit down? Or should she actually try looking for food? Where were they anyway?

' _We're at the other end of the kitchen table Rogue, where I normally sit furthest away from the door.'_

Rogue huffed, hoping the Professor hadn't just read her mind again. Moving along the chairs, Rogue couldn't remember how many there was on each side. Just as she was about to reach out for the last chair (which she didn't know was the last) her bandaged hand bumped against something soft, but firm.

"What's that?" Rogue said, quickly redrawing her hand.

' _You accidently bumped into Gambit._ '

"Oh." Rogue said aloud. Not quite sure what to do or where she was. Well, if Gambit was besides her, then she couldn't get passed him anyway. Rogue pulled out the chair she had hold of slowly.

' _Not that chair Rogue. The one next to it.'_ Said the Professor. Rogue stood there, not sure which chair the Professor was refering to. 'The one to your left.'

"But Gambit's there." Rogue said.

' _No, he's not. Gambit was just giving me the first aid box._ '

"Oh." Rogue said, feeling low because she didn't know that. Rogue still felt heziten reaching out her hand. Rogue kept it close to her body and low (hoping she didn't bump into anything else of Gambit's). When she found the back of the chair, Rogue moved behind it, pulling it out. The only problem was she didn't know how far away from the table it was.

Rogue had took three baby steps back and wondered if that was enough. But it was one of those things she didn't want to ask. Following the chair around, Rogue felt downwards for the seat of the chair, still having hold of the back of it. Once she found it, Rogue stopped to think. She was struggling with how to sit down in a chair. If she tried to sit down on her hand it would look awkward and stupid. But then it would also be stupid if she moved her hands away and fell trying to sit down.

' _Swap your hands 'round cherie._ ' Said Gambit. Rogue felt him seem to huff a little in annoyance and then leave Rogue's mind. She bet that huff wasn't aimed at her.

Rogue was confused on how she could switch her hands. She placed both hands down on the seat, then thought how she needed to know where the back was to know if it was safe to lean back and how far away it was. Gambit had said to use her left hand to hold onto the back, but how could she do that?

' _Your gonna have to try standing up straight and twisting._ ' Said the Professor. ' _Feel with your left hand for the back of the chair.'_

Rogue tried this, keeping her right hand on the chair, but she couldn't stand up completely straight or else she'd lose the place of the chair. Rogue tried twisting, feeling very uncomfortable, squashed and awkward as she did. Rogue's hands flapped around to where she thought the back of the chair might be, but she really couldn't find it and being stood as she was was starting to hurt.

' _Rogue, Gambit's going to help you sit down-_ '

"I can do it myself!"

' _Easy cher, just gonna hold ya steady while you sit back-_ '

"No-" but she felt Gambit's hands already grasping hold of her waist. It was strange, his hands seemed huge against her and her waist tiny even though she was the most hippyiest girl here. It felt comfortable and kinda nice having someone touch her and hold her the way Gambit was doing right now, but at the same time she couldn't relax and was too fearful to trust him.

One of his hands moved from her waist and she gasped at how sudden and how less safe she felt as if a rope that was keeping her from falling twenty feet had snapped. Rogue wobbled, feeling as if she was about to fall off a cliff. She shot her free arm out, searching for Gambit, mentally thinking more of finding the lost support as she felt herself falling backwards unsteady. Rogue gasped again as her sore hand bumped right into Gambit's chest. She was sure if she could hear, she'd hear him grunt, but Rogue just kept to trying to wrap her arm around Gambit to steady herself. While she did this though, the chair rocked underneath her other hand, which she shot out as well to find Gambit's now firm steady body to try and grasp hold of. Though, if Gambit hadn't had wrapped his hand back around Rogue's waist, she would have surely fallen backwards into the chair. As Gambit pulled Rogue up right onto her feet, Rogue's arms encircling his chest turned into a bear lock hold as she almost curled up into him like a scared child when they hug their parent.

When a moment passed, Rogue felt Gambit's hand move slowly from her waist to pat her back.

"Don't do that to me! You can't just abandon a blind and deaf girl like that!"

' _Rogue, Gambit never left you-_ '

"Yes, he did! He let go of ma waist! I didn't know what was happenin'. Don't do somethin' without tellin' me first, OK!" Rogue said, though she didn't realise she was yelling or that two other people had come into the room.

Rogue heard nothing back from the Professor and she wasn't sure what to do next after that little jump scare. She was sure her heart and body couldn't take any more fright from not knowing if there was something there to caught her or if she was falling to her death.

' _I'm sorry cher._ ' That voice in her head stopped her fears. Rogue looked up (well at least she thought she was looking up) at Gambit's face, wondering now what he thought of this position. She was sure, from the chuckle she heard in her mind that she was blushing. ' _I'm gonna keep 'olda your hips while I guide ya down, oui?_ '

Rogue didn't see much choice. She already felt scared, small and embarrised. Maybe she did need help. "Just don't let go again Gambit." Rogue said, not realizing the other possibilities of that sentence.

' _Non, cher, now bend ya knees and slowly move into a sitting position.'_

"This is so embarrising." Rogue thought she muttered aloud. But she did it. Rogue put her trust in Gambit, seeing no other way, and felt the muscles in his arms tense and strenghen as he lowered her down.

Finally, Rogue felt the slab under her butt, but she still grasped hold tight of Gambit's arms, not ready to fall into nothingness again.

' _Just gonna turn ya._ ' Said Gambit, as Rogue felt his hands twist, flattening against her body more before he pushed gently against her hips till she willingly followed the direction he was pushing her in. Gambit's hands came to a stop. Rogue had twiverled around till she was facing the table.

' _You can lean back now Roguie_.' Said Gambit.

But Rogue was too stiffed to lean back. Too scared she'd fall. Rogue didn't say this aloud and tried not to think this too loud just encase the Professor or Gambit heard. As the moment's passed, Rogue and Gambit both thought of the idea and either had to say anything out loud or in mind as Gambit slowly moved one hand from her waist, up her back trying not to make the movement feel seductive. Once it reached just in the middle of her back, he stopped and focused on putting a little bit of strong pressure on Rogue's hip as he guided her back. Rogue swallowed hard as she felt Gambit's hand slowly start to slip down her back. It was soon replaced by the wooden back of the chair, but it wasn't the same as having Gambit's hand there.

Yeah, it was kinda scarier having Gambit's hand there instead of something more reliable and solid like wood to hold on and balance on to, but Rogue found it increable how much more vivid everything seemed to be at just the simpliest movements. Rogue could feel all of Gambit's increable muscles almost all throughout his body. Rogue felt small muscles, large muscles and muscles people usually forget are there, but still use them. It was increable feeling how practised his fine and gross motor skills had become from all the different strenghs he used to guide her, for example, the grip at her hips had been harder then the grip at her back, but she still felt the tention and workings of his muscles on her back. It was increable.

Gambit held his hands in the same possition for a moment, Rogue felt them slightly shakey maybe showing that he was uncomfortable doing this. But he'd been fine and calm while seating her, why was he suddenly nervious or scared? Maybe it was because he was scared of her skin and just wanted to get his hands off her as fast as he could without being rude about hating having to touch her.

As this thought passed through Rogue's head, Gambit's hands were removed and he was gone. Rogue was all alone again in the darkness with only her imagination and memory to keep her company.

And her sense of smell. Rogue sniffed the air like the many times she had seen Wolverine do. Rogue smelt oil and tarmac under a bold masculine body wash and roses and sweet, but fair perfum. Rogue kept sniffing the air and found out that from doing this she could get a sense of where people were in the room. Gambit was sat or stood somewhere oposite her, the Professor was close besides her as his smell was stronger, and the two new smells were heading towards her from her right. "Scott. Jean." Rogue said as she registered who had come into the kitchen.

A noise between a gasp and a hiss escaped Rogue as she suddenly felt a hand on her knee. Rogue jolted it away, but was unsure how much to pull away or how much she could pull away while she was trapped on this chair.

' _It's alright, Rogue. It's just me._ ' Said the Professor. _'I'm using a baby wipe to clean the cut on your leg. It's not to bad. More like a scratch. This is the highest cut on your leg Rogue. There is another cut in your lower left leg which I'll attend to next and then I will see to your left side and your under arms that have scratches on them that go up to your elbow._ '

Rogue felt herself taken back for the moment. The Professor had just explained something in detail without her having to ask. Sure he startled her by touching her without her knowing, but at least he was actly explaining and telling her what he was going to do. Rogue wondered if he had read her mind or... She had told Gambit to tell her what he's gonna do, not just do it. Either way, the Professor had picked it up without her having to ask which she felt good about.

Her nose picked up Scott and Jean's scents again. "What they want?"

'Jean and Scott are here because I asked them to be. Jean is going to prepare you some food while Scott is going to clean up the broken statue to make sure no one else gets hurt over it.'

Rogue felt low knowing there was nothing she could do in this state to clean up her own mess, but hearing what the Professor had planed and more importantly who with made her mad. Rogue moved her leg away from the Professor's hand and reached out her hands finding the table. Once she found it, she used it to stand up while saying "I don't _need Jean's help_! I can find something to eat on ma own without anyone's help."

Rogue remembered there was a worktop just behind her, so she turned, kicking the chair out with the back of her legs and reached out for it. She had never been happier to have worktops in the kitchen, but the oversized boots on her feet made it harder to move as she knew she was most likely clampering around the kitchen. When Rogue felt she'd fully got a hold of the kitchen worktop, she bent down on her knees, but then realised she couldn't take the boots off like this. Rogue had to brave it and let go of the worktop. She fell backwards, but the ground wasn't far. Once on the floor, Rogue took off the boots making sure to keep her legs closed and together as she didn't have that long a dress on.

She hadn't heard anything from the Professor, Jean or even Scott and Gambit. Rogue sniffed the air again, finding Gambit and the Professor seeming further away. Rogue took this as they had stayed in the same places they were, but only smelled fainter because she had moved away. Jean's scent had got stronger though. It was about as strong as the Professor's, so Jean was near the Professor. Scott's scent had gone. He'd left the room. Rogue was somewhat happy about this new found eye for sniffing she had.

Atlas, Rogue had pulled off the boots, feeling around and putting them together at the end of the worktop. Rogue felt up the cupboard draw she was infront of, until she felt the bump and edge of the worktop which she used to pull herself up, back to her feet.

Rogue stopped for a moment, thinking what was it she wanted. She had to know what it was she wanted because now she couldn't browse to see what there was to take her fancy. Rogue decided on place old chips to fill her little hunger. Now she just had to remember what cupbored they were in and she'd be able to find them. The chips, the chips, the chips were... three cupboreds away from the fridge. So, there were three double doored cupboreds on the sticky out island where she was and another three attached to the wall, that meant she would have to feel for six little door knobs till she got to the seventh and eighth where the crisps would be. Rogue reached up, feeling around until she did slowly, but eventually find the cupbored with the chips in them. Rogue smiled to herself as she reached in and felt the thin plastic crackle and mold under her hand. She'd done it. She'd managed to get all the way from the medlab to the kitchen and to food without (or hardly) any help. As Rogue found the hole in the large plastic bag that contained all the crisps, Rogue picked out a packet, hoping they were salt and vinger and not cheese and onion. Ready salted or pawn cocktail she wouldn't mind, but other than that she just hoped these were salt and vinger. Rogue didn't want to ask so shut the cupboreds and wondered what to do now.

No one had said anything to her so she guessed they were talking about her or other things aloud that they didn't want her to listen in to. Rogue was satisfied they'd left her to it, but upset she could be that easily forgotten about or that people could be so crud as to talk without her knowing what of.

' _Ready Salted crisps? That was all you wanted?_ ' Said the Professor in her mind after a while.

Rogue didn't want to show her disapointment at the flavour of which she'd chosen, but at least they weren't cheese and onion. Rogue also tried not to let the Professor get her down with that remark. It might have been a big fuzz over something so little and worthless to him, but to her, she was just so amazed and happy with herself that she'd actually done it.

"Yeah. So what?" Said Rogue getting defencive as she got hurt.

' _Do you need help opening them?_ ' Came Jean's voice inside her head.

Everytime that girl spoke to Rogue, she just couldn't help but cringe. "Not your help, no." Rogue said as she realised having bulky bandaged hands was going to make opening a pack of crisp which requided fine motor skills harder to do. But she had to try. Rogue pinched and pulled, trying not to break a sweat as she tried. But one of the stupidest things happened. Rogue did manage to open the crisp packet, but they exploded and went all over her and on the floor. _Really? Could her day get any more embarrising and hopeless?_

Rogue smelt Jean's perfum come closer to her. Rogue was slightly shoved to the side as Jean Grey reached back into the cupbored behind her. ' _Here._ ' Jean said holding out a packet of crips for Rogue, which for two reasons irritated her. one, she couldn't see where Jean's hands were which held the crisps and two, she didn't want Jean's help. Jean then went to lift Rogue's hand like a doll she could manipulate and Rogue snatched her hand away from her. "I don't need your help!" Rogue snapped, deciding she just wanted to get out of the public eye now and back to her own bedroom. Rogue grabbed hold of the worktops, following it around till she got to the kitchen door.

' _Rogue, I haven't finished cleaning your wounds.'_ Said the Professor.

"They'll be fine." Rogue said. "Don't any of you follow me. I can get ta ma room a lot easier without anyone's help." Rogue said as she finally turned the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Hi, just a little warning, towards the end it might get confusing, but just give it time to try and understand what's happening and keep reading. Just think, your reading from Rogue's POV so your gonna be just as confused as she is - Maybe.

 **3**

Gambit watched Rogue leave. He looked at the Professor and Jean Grey, wondering if they were going to go after her.

The Professor sighed and rubbed his temples on either side of his head. "She will be fine. Scott has finished cleaning the hallway. As long as she doesn't fall or bump into anything else, she could hopefully be alright."

"But Professor, she's so angry and out of control at the minute. Don't you think her attitude might make her do something stupid?" Said Jean.

Gambit looked at Jean, analysing her and putting two and two together he knew that Rogue's bad reaction had hightened up again after he and the Professor had got her seatled when Rogue knew Jean and Scott were in the room. Gambit found it odd though. The last time he'd spied on the X-Men, he'd noticed that Rogue had a little crush on the one eyed boy. But then again, he did blind her and deafen her. Couldn't say he blamed her for getting mad at him for that.

"I think she is acting out because she is a strong independent girl who doesn't like that now she will have to rely and socialise with others to get by. Although this maybe good for her and bring her out of her shell. I think she will be a lot calmer on her own for the time being until Wolverine returns."

"Where is the furry man?" Gambit said. He'd been wondering about that for a while now since it was the Wolverine who had pinned him up against a tree, threatening to kill him if he ever did come near Rogue or the other X-Men again. Yep, Gambit was sure looking forward to that reunition.

"Wolverine has gone on a personal journy to rekindle past pieces that have recently turned up. However, I'm afraid we've lost contact with Logan and have no idea where or when he will be back." Said the Professor.

"How long do these trips usually last 'em." Gambit asked.

The Professor's grimace was the first thing to give him away. "They can vary... From a few days to a few months to perhaps even a few years."

"Years?" Gambit said, putting two and two together and realising that Rogue might be out of commition, blind, deaf and struggling for years. He felt saddened for the southen las.

"Yes. And because we've lost connection with him, we can't ask him to come home and help Rogue's recovery."

"Bummer." Was all Gambit could say.

"Yes, indeed." There was a silence in the room for a moment. A silence that made Gambit pull out a deck of cards and start shuffling them creatively.

"Well, I best be getting back to my studies then." Said Jean Grey, leaving the room.

"Yes, Mr LeBeau, perhaps now we should get back to our disustion. I'm sorry for-"

"Don't sweat it Prof. Sounds like Rogue needs all de help and attention she could get right 'bout now. Guess the challenge is actually getting through to her without her storming off on one."

"Yes, indeed." Said the Professor. Gambit looked at the Professor through the corner of his eye. He didn't like the way his hands had come together in front of him or the spark of a master plan beginning to from behind that bold genious head of his.

XXXXX

Rogue lay on her side in her own room in her own bed. She was bored. The only thing which she seemed to be able to do to pass the time was to open up her psychs and pry into their past lives and future plans. Of course, some plans they might had may have changed, but at least now Rogue knew of other things like Magneto knew of a man named Essex who was a great genetics scientist and Rogue now knew about Sabretooth killing one of Wolverine's lovers; Silverfox.

Rogue felt saddened about this as she had to pull out when she took on Sabretooth's view of raping and killing Silverfox, but she couldn't help but want to know more about Logan. But... If it was all as horrible as that, then did she really want to know? Did Wolverine really want to be told his past was full of nothing but pain?

Rogue left the memories of Sabretooth and entered Kitty's. Yes, they were sickly cute, but at least they weren't horror and gore.

Rogue shuck as she heard the intrution of Jean Grey's voice in her head. ' _Rogue, dinners ready. I've been sent to come and get you.'_

Rogue wanted to roll her eyes at Jean Grey. If dinner was ready then most likely all the students had returned home and she didn't want them either being reckless and making fun of her, or being careful and helpful. Rogue just stayed on her side, too tired from looking at all the past memories to even answer Jean Grey.

But when Grey touched her shoulder, Rogue gritted her teeth in anger and curled up more in a ball. ' _Rogue-_ '

"I ain't comin' down now stop touchin' ma and leave me alone!"

 _'Rogue you've got to eat.'_

"I'll eat when I'm ready, now go away!"

' _Rogue your being childish-'_

"And your being annoying now go away!"

 _Serious_ , thought Rogue, _what was going to make Jean Grey go away?_

Jean sighed in her mind. ' _Rogue, the Professor wants to see you.'_

"Yeah, well, I guess he'll be disapointed." Said Rogue. She was feeling guilty for disobeying the Professor's orders, but she just couldn't do it. Se couldn't face the other kids.

' _No Rogue, he wants to see you in his office._ '

Rogue rolled over onto her back and tried to look towards Jean by sniffing the air to try and find her. "Why?" Asked Rogue. She was suprised that the Professor even wanted her to leave her room, let alone force her to go all the way to his office. Unless, Jean Grey was lieing to her. But she couldn't see or hear if she was, so she wouldn't know.

' _Why don't you ask him that? Come on, I'll guide you down stair-'_

"I don't need you to guide me anywhere!" Rogue said, kicking her legs over the side of the bed, not caring if she kicked Jean or not. "I can get to the Professor's office just fine on my own." Rogue reached out feeling and finding the wall to guide her.

' _Yeah, I know you can, but it'll be a lot faster if-_ ' Jean moved to place her hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"I said no!" Rogue said as she swatted Jean's hand away from her shoulder.

' _The Professor doesn't have all day Rogue.'_ Jean finally said with something harsh and hurtful in her tone.' _He can't wait around for you to take your time. He's a busy-'_

"Fine! Just give me your damn arm, but keep near the walls so I can feel where I am and where I'm going." Rogue said as she moodily stuck out her arm.

Jean took it, linking Rogue's arm with hers and then moved with Rogue along the wall. Rogue was moving at her normal blind paste, using the motivation of getting away from Jean to be what made her walk faster. But even that was slow to Jean Grey's normal walking paste. Jean speed up a little, pulling Rogue along with her as he thought Rogue was taking too long and not trusting her enough to walk her down the corridor.

"Gee, you think your handlin' a sack of spuds or somethin'?" Rogue said, letting her bitterness take over as she cursed Jean Grey, but didn't want to show weakness.

Rogue crush her lips together, trying not to speak out that Jean was going too fast and she was worried about tripping. Rogue just had to stumble along with Jean Grey calling the shots, which she hated and knew she was never ever going to let happen again. Everyone may have made out that little miss perfect was all so good and kind, but she was either too patranising or inconsiderate. But no one would believe Rogue if she were to say that Jean Grey was actually bad at something.

Jean didn't say anything. She didn't even say that they had reached the office. Rogue had been trying to pay attention to where they were, but she just got so lost in Jean's speed and trying not to say something in the hopes of just annoying her and getting rid of her sooner. Rogue gripped onto Jean's arm as she led her from the wall into the middle of a room. Rogue really had to try controlling herself, not to grip and lean on Jean Grey any tighter, or open her mouth to complain.

Rogue had sniffed the air, finding that the room smelled more strongly of green tea and that's when she realised where she was.

Then Rogue felt Jean's hands start to loosen around their linked arms. "What are ya doin'?" Rogue asked, looking up to where she thought Jean Grey might have been.

' _We're here. I'm gonna sit you down in a chair_ -'

"Like hell you are. Just leave me alone!" Rogue snapped, pulling herself away from Jean's grip.

Jean started to say something in her mind, then Rogue felt finger tips starting to touch her arm. "I said don't touch me!" Rogue scream at Jean Grey who retracted her fingers away.

' _Rogue, your in my office now. There is a chair in front of you, a few steps to your right.'_ Said the Professor in her mind.

Rogue felt a little calmer that the Professor was talking to her now instead, but was still uneasy about being out in the open with nothing to grasp onto. Rogue felt like blind fish bait slowly sinking in the deep blue, waiting for sharks to come and get her.

"Has Jean moved?" Said Rogue, turning her head and trying to seem rather moodie and pointedly than asking a question.

' _Yes, she has moved to stand nearer to the wall.'_ Said the Professor.

"She's staying here with us?" Rogue asked, while braving it and taking a side step right and feeling out for this chair.

' _Yes, this concerns her too. Gambit is also here Rogue._ '

"Gambit?" Rogue said, straightening up (as if defencive) and moving her head around, trying to sniff out those Cajun spices and smoke. Rogue wondered how the Professor was reacting to Gambit smoking.

' _Yes, he's stood by the window Rogue. Take another step to your right and keep your hand where it is. You should be able to find the back._ ' Said the Professor.

Rogue did as he said, finding the back of the chair, but she had to ask before sitting down (or even attempting to struggle to sit). "Who else is comin'?"

' _There's just us Rogue and Storm, but she has already been informed of the organizations_.'

"What organiations?" Rogue asked, not likely how this sounded, deciding to stand if the other two were going to stand for this too. She knew it was vein, but she knew this was about her and her blind/deaf state. She knew she must be a pain in the ass right about now, but Rogue hated not being in on the plan that involved her and her future. She didn't like having her life controlled by anybody.

Rogue heard the Professor sigh. ' _You see Rogue, with your current state, it means we have to create a temporary care roaster._ '

"Excuse me? I can take care of myself Professor."

' _I don't doubt that Rogue. Having to live and care for a blind person yourself, I have no doubt you have an insight to how to tackle some of the obsticals you face. However, there are certain tasks now that you will struggle to do on your own and may seriously hurt yourself. While your under my care Rogue, I'm going to have to be responsable and assign care givers to help you with day-to-day tasks-_ '

"I don't need 'em Professor."

' _Yes, you do Rogue. I know you pride yourself on your independence, but just for the time being your going to have to put your trust in others. Now, the choice is yours, I can either have professional care givers come into support you, although mutant friendly care givers maybe hard to find and a little more obvious to stating your current needs. If you do decided to chose the professional care givers, however, Jean, Storm and Gambit have agreed to temperarly help you until they arrive. Or if you'd perfer them rather than strangers, they've also agreed to help until you regain your sight.'_

Rogue's grip on the chair tightened as she listened to everything the Professor had decided. She must have drifted off into her own dark thoughts while the Professor was talking, only imaging what life would be like under the care of Jean Grey. ' _Rogue?_ ' Said the Professor. She must have made some kinda of subconsious reply because the Professor said, ' _Which do you chose?_ '

Rogue couldn't believe those we're the only options for her life now. _No! She could take care of her self!_ Rogue straightened up her back. "No, I don't want anybody controlling me!" Rogue said, not sure if she'd said it in a calm dangerous voice or yelled it. Everything just seemed to be up in the air for her at the minute and she was just trying to grasp hold of what control she could.

' _Rogue, I'm afraid there isn't another-'_

"So what? Jean's gonna mind rape me inta doin' what she wants if I don't agree ta this caring thing?" Rogue snapped. She couldn't stand this any more. It was Mystique and Irene all over again, forcing her to do stuff she didn't want to do. She wouldn't have it, even if what she said shocked and disguested everyone in the room.

' _Do not speak in such a manner!'_ Professor Xavier almost yelled in her mind. It startled Rogue, but she was too far gone with her own anger and that little jealously she had was pushing the anger out to the surface. The Professor would always take Jean's side and never hers! Even if she was right.

"It's true! Every time she or you, Professor, wanna say something to me, you don't care whether I wanna have my thoughts invaded or not, you just do it. I'm sick of it! I'd rather not hear a thing then have you two readin' ma mind without ma permission. What was it you say Professor? Ya only use your powers when you need to? Or when someone give's ya the go ahead? Well, I ain't givin' ya the go a head and if you go against that then that's pritty much what ya doin' ta me. Both of ya! I don't care 'bout excuses or reasons Professor! I don't want you or Jean in ma head and I don't want her help!"

' _You're not thinking clearly Rogue and are lashing out because you are hurt! Besides, it will not just be Jean to assist you-'_

"You mean Gambit? Ya really trust me with him?" Rogue spat out, hating that the Professor was now just washing the subject of mind rape aside. Brushing her aside to Gambit. _What? Was she not good enough to be trusted on her own that they trusted a thief more? A thief who she hated and didn't trust because he kidnapped her, lied to her, used her, oh, and tried blowing her hand off._ Her rage might have been out of control because it switched easily to finding reasons to hating Gambit, but she didn't care. She needed this blow out. The Professor was treating her injustly. They were all treating her injustly. She'd be better off with someone else. "Why can't I have Kurt and Kitty help me out like they did last time? Why not people I actually like and trust?"

 _'Because Rogue, they are in school for mostly all of the day and during the evening they have training sessions and homework to complete. And do you really want to put added pressure on them in their final year?'_

 _Oh, so she was added pressure now, was she? A pain in the backside?... Well, wait-_ "No, but what about me? What about my final year? I'm not getting held back again! I gotta go to school Professor. I can take care of maself! I don't need anyone, I just need ta get ta school-"

 _'I'm afriad you will just have to tutor with Hank when he returns. As for attending school Rogue, I'm sorry, but your simply in no state to-'_

"When's Logan coming back? Have you found him yet?"

' _No Rogue. I'm afraid not_.'

Rogue sunk back in her stand, feeling the defeat wash over her. W _as she really going to have to be a nineteen year old Senior? What was the point? She might as well just give up now considering there's not many jobs out there for people who are blind, deaf, can't touch and oh, don't have an education. Rogue wasn't sure what she wanted to do or be in the futher, but she sure as hell couldn't have one now._

' _Rogue don't lose hope. Logan should be back soon._ ' Rogue didn't reply to that, she didn't see the point. Didn't see the point of anything any more. The only one good thing for her that she was good at other than kicking butt was her acadamics and now they were taken away from her right when she was so close to finishing, again! She should have finished with Scott and Jean and been at Uni by now. She could be applying and hearing from Universities by now. But guess Destiny just didn't have any plans in mind for her to go to University. Destiny most likely wanted Rogue to join back up with Mystique and become a criminal again.

Rogue shuck her head; no. "Forget it!" She said a loud, not sure how it had come out. She really wasn't sure what she looked like or how her voice and stands had changed during the meeting. All she knew was she was trapped in a dark abyss in her head with no way out and only the voices she'd hypocritically raped of from their owners.

Rogue straightened her back, but her shoulders still sagged even though she thought she'd pushed them back too to make her virest stand she always did when sad and upset, but not wanting others to see her vunerablilities. Rogue, trying to calulate a ninty degree angle with her feet, turned and moved slowly towards the door. It was scary because she didn't know how far off she was from the door and she felt like she was walking on thin wires, but she reached out her hands a little till she felt for the wall.

' _Rogue-_ '

"Don't Professor! Just don't!" Rogue said as she finally turned the corner

XXXXX

 _That went well._ Subconsiously, Gambit had pulled his cards out and began messing with them as he went over his thoughts. Gambit was still stunned at how badly Rogue was taking this. From somethings she'd just said and expressed in her body language, having to argue something she knew she could never win and finding out she couldn't have her friends or school back until Wolverine returned had taken hope away from her. Gambit did try to pay attention to what the Professor and Jean were talking about how to handle Rogue, but what they were saying just seemed wrong.

"We're just going to have to keep entering her mind Jean. All what she just said was out of anger and nothing else. She did not really mean to hurt you Jean, but she just finds it easier to express herself this way. Just try to ignore her anger and-"

"Ignore it?" Gambit said with a hmpth. The Professor and Jean looked at him. Gambit was shaking his head at these people. And he thought they knew Rogue better. "What Rogue's just done is pour her heart out. The girl's crushed and openin' up 'bout how she feels, but she's doin it in her own way. Bet ya a lotta money the only way she does know how to express her true emotions is through anger and that that foster parent of hers, Mystique, had a hand in doin' that."

The Professor and Jean looked at each other, then back to Gambit. The Professor had been trying to comfort Jean, but Jean now stood like an insecure little girl who'd just got told off. The Professor looked to Gambit, not seeing a way to argue with his logic so had to say, "What do you suggest?"

Gambit put his cards away in his pocket. "Do what she says. She say she don't need the help, let her go 'round on 'er own till she lashes out and realises she needs the help. Can't force it on someone who's not willin' ta help demselfs. At least not yet anyway. We just gotta be their, actin' like normal, makin' sure we keep her spirits up without actually addressin' the situation full on."

Jean and the Professor looked at each other, then back to Gambit. "The problem with that Gambit, is that we don't have time to wait for her to adjust. We all have busy lives and busy schedules and we need Rogue to co-operate so the rest of the students can still reach their goals. That's partly another reason why I asked you to help during the day Gambit. You have the most free time at the moment and Rogue needs someone there, at least at the beginning with her to make sure she knows that she hasn't been abandoned and is not a burden, but that others need to keep on going with their lives. As much as I wish I could agree with you Gambit, about letting her come to us, I know it is not in her nature either to ask for help."

"Then I guess we make her ask for help." Said Gambit.

"What are you planning Gambit?" The Professor asked, putting his hands together, wishing he could go deeper into the young man's man to discover if he was a threat or not to Rogue. He did understand Rogue's reasons for voicing her trust issues with Gambit, but as he had explained, the Professor really did have no choice.

"Don't know, but I'll let ya know when I do come up with something." Gambit left the room, still trying to think of how to tackle Rogue. As he ended up wandering around, till he found the kitchen, an idea started to form in his head.

XXXXX

Rogue was lay on her side in her bed again. She was focusing in on Ororo's past and just realized why the woman was so scared of tight places.

Suddenly, Rogue felt her bed rock. She jumped up in it, alert to what was going on but not sure what. That rock of the bed had felt like there had been some strong force hit the side of bottom leg of her bed and send vibrations through the wood which was very strange, almost like someone was kicking the end of her bed, but wasn't. Rogue thought she might have been imagining things until she felt it again.

This time, Rogue got off her bed, lost as she stumbled around the room, not having the walls to grasp onto. "What's that? Who's there?" Rogue demanded as the shaking of the bed spooked her. Rogue didn't feel it happen again, or anyone approach her if they were in her room doing a prank. That's it! "If that's you Bobby, you better stop doing such stupid pranks before I rip ya a new one. Blind or not, I'll still catch ya!" Rogue said, but recieved no answer.

After a few moments of just standing around, Rogue found her way back to her bed when it shook again. That was it!

"Where are ya, ya stupid kids?" Rogue said as she this time did use the wall, streaching out her arms to feel for the body in the room, when she bumped her face into the door to her bedroom. Then Rogue thought they might have already run out the room. Finding the door handle, Rogue opened it with a furry and then tripped out the door.

Something solid and bulky was outside her door which she tripped over, but managed to cushion her fall with her arms in front of her. Rogue moaned. "What the hell was that?"

Then she felt the thing move that she'd tripped over with her bare toes. Rogue backed away into the opposite wall as she felt with her bare feet that she had fallen over a person. Her toes had caught on the zipper of a jacket and Rogue felt the muscles twist and tense underneath her feet.

Dragging her feet to and under her, Rogue turned on the person. "What the hell do you think your doin'? You think it's funny playing practical jokes on a blind and deaf person? Well lets see how funny you find this."

Rogue's bandaged hand shot out towards the person. She realised she'd gotten them in the thigh. That was good enough for her. Rogue began punching at the person, her hands stsrting toburn, but she shook that off, moving up with her aim to their guts. The hands came and clampered lock-like grips around her wrists.

"Let go of meh!" Rogue said, trying to kick and pull herself free. In response the person trapped her hands under their arm and grabbed hold of her ankles. "Let go! Let go!" Rogue screeched, trying to kick and scream. The person didn't let go and Rogue continued with her rage, but couldn't get out of the hold they had her in. But, being in that hold, and closer to the person, Rogue managed to pick something up. A scent. "Gambit? What the hell do ya think your doin'? Let go! Let go!" Rogue screamed.

It took around two minutes for Rogue to calm down enough to stop kicking and punching and Gambit's grip loosened. Rogue could't feel any more angry and embarrised than having him take advantage of her and pinning her. If she could have seen or even heard them, she would have been able to take them. Feeling him letting go, Rogue pulled away roughly from them, till she felt the opposite wall behind her. Rogue was breathing heavily, still facing him (she thought). "What the hell Gambit! Why ya attackin' meh outside ma door?"

There was no verbal respone... But something light fell into her lap. Rogue looked down to her lap, wondering what the little weight was. Finally deciding to see what it was, Rogue tried feeling for the object. But the bandages on her hands made it hard to even pick it up. From what Rogue could make out from the way it moved between her hands, it was something thin and square, but it had quite a strong lining. "Is this a card?" Rogue said, guessing from Gambit's character what he might have given her. "What the heck is this for? You messin' with me or somethin'?" Rogue nagged at him.

Just as Rogue got the card to balence inbetween her bulky hands, the card was suddenly removed and taken away from her. Rogue was about to question what he was doing, but then she left the card poking her foot, or more, Gambit was poking her with the card. "What?-" But then Rogue noticed Gambit was trying to slip the card under her foot. "What the hell are ya up to ya idiot?"

Not seeing what it was he was trying to do and curious to know, Rogue lifted her foot just a little enough for the card to slip under her foot. As Rogue's weight on her foot pressed down into the card, Rogue felt something odd about it. Something kinda sharp. "What is that?" Rogue said.

Gambit, in respone to Rogue's question, lifted her foot by the ankle and Rogue flushed as she remembered she was in was still that hospital gown. Rogue forced her legs closed, hoping he couldn't see anything, but as she moved her legs, Gambit had moved her ankle and foot so that her toe was pointing down on the card like a ballet dancer's stand. "What?-"

But then Rogue felt it. The soft plastic side of the card came to an end as Rogue's foot felt the carpet underneath her foot, but the edges of the card still stuck into the side of her large toe. This was strange, even for being an X-Men, but Rogue had put two and two together and said. "Have ya cut the card up?"

Rogue felt a gloved finger tap her foot once. "I take that as a yes?" There was one tap on her foot from Gambit again. Rogue nodded her head. At least that was some kind of communication. "What is it?" Then Rogue realised how stupid her question had sounded considering she couldn't hear him if he did reply.

Rogue had forgotten all about how mad she had been at Gambit and was now too confused and curious to find out what it was Gambit was doing (although this was spiking her anger a bit too).

Her foot was moved again by Gambit and she realised he was making her big toe move around (slowly) the cut out piece of the card. Rogue tried to follow along. Gambit took her foot down, then back up a little, then to the right a little, then up and down again, stopping and pausing at the end for a moment so she could realise he was finished. Confusion must have shown in her face as he lifted her foot up and started the movements again from the beginning. "I don't get it. What are ya doin?" Gambit didn't reply, but just did the same pattern with her toe.

Rogue got irritated, not being able to figure out what he was trying to do using her big toe, so forcefully pulled her foot out of Gambit's hand, away from the card and tried picking the card up with her hands. The only thing was she couldn't pick it up or feel the cut outs with her hands bandaged like this. Having had enough of the bandages, Rogue tried to scratch them off. Finding she couldn't do that, she bit at her hands like a wild dog until she managed to pull the beginning strand loose. It took a moment and hurt a little, but Rogue managed to take off both her bandages. She winced every time her skin touched something as her hands seemed to get hot as if she was touching a flame. But now she could feel with her fingers and as she did feel, she felt that there were two cut outs, not just one. "What? What's this?" Rogue said, refering to the pattern.

Rogue looked up where she thought Gambit might have been. She hadn't felt or gotten any hint that he was still there for a while now. But then Rogue felt the card in her hands be removed from underneath her fingers and another card placed in her hand, that this time didn't have cuttings in it placed under her hand. Rogue was about to blow tops with frustration at not understanding and having the card with the cut outs taken away from her. Next, she felt Gambit putting something else in her other hand, making the hand that still had hold of the card, place it down flat against the floor. The other object was thin and long and felt plastic and hollow. A pen. Gambit's hand wrapped around Rogue's pen held hand and gently, very gently, guided her hand down to the card he made sure she was still holding the edges to. He moved her hand, down, up, right, up, down again. "I don't understand." Rogue said. Gambit did it again. Rogue put two and two together, figuring out that she was writing, but what was she writing?

"Your making me write something?"

She felt one tap on her hand for yes.

"Is it a picture or words?"

There was no reply, just more drawing using her hand. Then Rogue realised she could only ask yes or no questions.

"Picture?"

Two taps on her hand.

"No?" She questioned. "Is that a no?"

There was one tap on her hand.

"Right, OK, one tap means yes, two means no."

There was one tap on her hand. Yes.

"So it's not a picture?"

One tap, yes. It wasn't a picture.

"Word?"

One tap, yes.

"You makin' me write somethin' dirty Cajun?"

Two taps, no and Rogue felt the shaking of his hands, realising he was chuckling.

Rogue thought for a few moments. "Is it one word or two? Erm, one word?"

There was one tap.

"OK, erm, what could it be?" Gambit didn't stop running her hand along the card. "Down, up, right, up, down... Is it a letter or one full word? erm, letter?"

One tap, yes. This sure was a lotta work for one letter, Rogue thought.

"OK, erm, errr, A?"

Her hand was stopped and she was sure from the loose grip and slight alter of the hand, Gambit wasn't happy about her reply.

"What? This is hard. I'm guessin' it's not an A then."

There was two taps on her hand.

"OK, B?"

Two taps.

"C?" Two taps.

"D?"

This time Gambit didn't answer, but she knew it was a no.

"E?...F?...G?...H?-"

There was one tap on her hand.

"A H? It's a H? What the hell do ya mean by H? What's H gotta-"

Rogue's hand was moved to the side by Gambit and he began drawing out another letter with her hand. He started of at the top going from left to right, then back, down in a long line, then left to right again. Rogue couldn't be arsed playing this game, so just cut to the alphabet. "A?B?C?D?E?F?G?H?I?-"

There was a tap on her hand. I. The next letter was I.

"I? H I?" Rogue said.

There was another tap on her hand. Rogue hand to keep thinking and thinking on the letters, thinking if they stood for something or, what?

Gambit removed the pen and card from under her hand and put the cut card back in her hand where he guided her two thumbs to rest and trace over the two cut out letters. H and I. What did that spell? "Hi?" Rogue said aloud.

Gambit tapped her hand.

Rogue tried looking at him. "Hi? The message was hi? All that nonsense just for the word hi?" Rogue yelled. But then... Was he saying hi to her? Had he gone to all this trouble just to say hi to her? "You were crouched outside my door just to say hi?"

Rogue felt a tap on her hand, but also a light grip as Gambit led her hand to the door, making it into a fist before he made her bang it against the door three times. Rogue was confused. "Why are you making me knock on my own door?"

Rogue shook as she felt a little shock go through the door as Gambit made her knock on the door again. "What are ya? Crazy? Ya blowin' up my door or-" But Gambit did it again, making her knock, while sending some sort of shock through the door. Rogue had to stop and think again for a few moments as he kept making her knock on the door while sending vibrations through it. "This is your way of knocking? Blowing up ma door."

Gambit stopped making her knock on the door and just held her hand by the wrist for a moment. Rogue waited for a reply, then she got one. A confusing one. Gambit tapped on her hand three times, leaving a little pause between the first tap and the last two. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Rogue questioned. Gambit did it again. And then again. "Yes? No?" Rogue said as he did it the third time. "You're answer's yes and no? What the hell does that mean?

Rogue was stiff and reluctant to trust Gambit as he gently took her shoulder trying to make her move down to the ground."What are ya doin?" Rogue said, but finally she lay down on her stomach in front of her door. Rogue felt Gambit lie down behind her. Rogue started saying no, and trying to get up, but Gambit held her down by half lieing half on top of her. "What the hell-" Gambit placed a card in Rogue's hand, then used her wrist to help guide her into throwing the card through the gap under her door. It took a few tries to make Rogue understand to let go of the card, but she finally did it. Then Gambit brought her hand up to knock on the door. Placed another card in her hand, then just kept repeating and repeating the actions. "You...?" Rogue started, finding it stupid that she was about to state the obvious. "You were throwing cards under my door to knock on my door?"

There was a tap on her hand.

"How the hell would that work ta get ma attention? Why the hell didn't you just come in ma room?"

There were two taps on her hand and Rogue actually felt moved that Gambit had said no, he wasn't just going to go in her room. It felt like he was showing her some kind of respect by doing that. Rogue felt smaller and a little warmer towards Gambit now. But still disterbed. "Was those bangs I felt on my bed you?"

There was one tap on her hand. Rogue had to try putting the puzzle together. You through cards under my bedroom door to knock on my door, but I wouldn't have noticed them because I'm blind and I wouldn't have heard them exploded 'cause I'm deaf...Unless I felt the explotion. You tried exploring my bed?"

There were three taps on her hand again with a gap inbetween the first and next two.

"What the hell does three taps mean?" Rogue had to think of how to make this right. "Were you trying to kill me my blowing up my bed?"

The were two fast taps.

"OK, then, why did you do something so dangerous and stupid that coulda gotten me hurt?"

Gambit raised her hand to knock on the door. "Yes, I know you were knocking on for me, but-... Can you control the amount of energy you charge your cards with? Make them not go boom?"

There was a tap on her hand.

"Oh." Rogue said, feeling very stupid at how simple the communication actually was and she had made it into a big thing. "...What did you want Gambit?"

Rogue then felt her hand be placed on the cut out HI card. "To say hi? That was it?"

There were three taps on her hand.

"OK, I'm just gonna take three taps as a 'that's not a yes or no question and an explaination is needed'. Like a maybe or I don't know kind of thing."

Gambit tapped her hand once and she was sorta...happy they'd come up with a little method that didn't include invading her mind. Rogue wasn't even sure if she was smiling or not at the moment. "OK then. So, you did come to say Hi, but you also came to say something else to me. What was it? Erm?" Rogue shuck her head. "I don't know how to-"

Rogue felt Gambit gently take her hand and lead it forwards till her hands felt the cold metal tray under her hand. Rogue ran her fingers over the tray and the edges of the plate and glass that was on top of it. "Food and drink?" Rogue said.

There was a tap on her hand. He had brought her dinner up to her, was that what he was trying to say. "I'm not hungry. If I did want food I woulda gone down and got it ma-"

However, Rogue's stomach betrayed her as it rumbled. Rogue felt Gambit's belly chuckle behind her on her back and Rogue moaned as she face planted the carpet.

After that Gambit had helped Rogue up, sat her down on the bed and Rogue felt the bed dip a little further opposite her as Gambit sat down on the bed too. He'd placed the tray in front of her and helped her feel along it. Rogue felt down though as she questioned what it was that he was feeding her.

Then Gambit brought her hand up to another one of his cut out cards. This time he had to have it sideways as the word was longer. Rogue and Gambit began their game again of going through the cards. Rogue had gotten a little faster as she learnt the rules to the game and started to feel letters that were similar. In the end Rogue had spelt out "Chicken strips, mash, mushy peas and orange juice." Gambit had then took Rogue's hand a moved it over the plate, placing a word hovering above it. "Is that where the mash is?" Rogue asked.

Gambit tapped her hand. Gambit helped show her where all her food was and Rogue, even though feeling foolish for needing to be told by Gambit, felt somewhat better at at least knowing and thought of it as practise at not psychic communication.

But when it came to the food, Rogue didn't want to eat in front of him. As she picked up the metal fork in her right hand Rogue huffed not realising she had said out loud, "This is just gonna be a messy attempt at eating, isn't it?"

Rogue felt Gambits full hand pick up her left hand and, not tapping it with one finger like he did when answering a question, but placed his hand over hers and squeezing just a little. Gambit had been gentle, trying not to hurt her burned hands. Rogue didn't know how badly they were burnt, but with Gambit they didn't feel that bad.

Feeling like her stomach had a hole in it again that only grew the longer she didn't eat, Rogue moved her fort down, felling it go through the mushy mash potatos before she scooped it and lifted it up to her mouth. She did it. She actually did it. She'd managed to eat her mash potato's. It was a shaky hand and she only managed to get a little bit on the fork, but as she kept eating them, she found herself getting used to it. The chicken was frustrating. She kept struggling to find it and when she did find it, she tried stabbing at it as fast as she could (with anger behind the stabbing) but she couldn't pick it up still. Until Gambit took her fork hand and guiding her, he showed her how to feel around with her fork to find where the food was and line it up so she knew where it was and how to eat it. After he showed her, she put it into practice and just kept at it. Until she got to the mushy peas. They were a lot like mash, but Rogue felt herself blush and feel absolutly stupid as it fell off her fork and on to her top. She was going to get it off her, but she couldn't find where it was and was sure she was rubbing it into her clothes making it stain. Then she felt Gambit's finger, just above where her cleaverage began. He scooped up the mushy peas and took it away. Rogue didn't want to look at him, but she did. She looked towards him, not sure if to be greatful or not. But she already felt like an idiot around him for the past... She didn't know.

"Thank you." She mummbled, before trying again with the mushy peas, this time not getting them on her. If only she could hear she would have heard Gambit say in a kind soft voice, "Your welcome Cherie."

Rogue finished her food and moved to her drink, knocking it over, but Gambit managed to catch it before it could go onto her beginning. "Shit! Have I wet my bed?" Rogue then realised how that sounded and hated herself for it.

Gambit tapped her hand and she was sure from the slight movements on the bed he was chuckling and got the joke. He handed the glass to Rogue, who took it from him, liking the coldness of the liquid against her burnt hands. Rogue lifted the glass to her lips, slowly tipping the glass, trying to feel the liquids weight, but it was hard to tell as the weight kept shifting with the liquid. Rogue just began to taste and swallow the gorgous orange juice, when it overflowed and the juice went all over her face and up her nose.

Rogue straightened out the glass, coughing and choking as the orange juice burned her insides as it went down her nose. Gambit's hands shot out as he took the glass from her and Rogue wiped her face on the back of her hands. "Stupid drink!" She muttered angerly. "Did I get anything else wet?" Rogue asked, wishing now they hadn't done this on the bed and those two thoughts made her blush and embarrised.

There were two taps on her hand. And then three. Rogue was sure she must have looked confused at this, so Gambit's hand touched her top where it had gotten wet. Rogue huffed, knowing now she couldn't sleep in this. Rogue got up off her bed and instead of following the walls, decided to take a leap of faith and walk towards the desk of draws she knew was opposite her bed. Rogue came to feel her study desk as she reached out her hands, then moved left and soon found the draws. Counting mentally in her head, Rogue moved down to her two last draws, the third and fourth. Rogue opened them, then touched the first top. She was thinking she didn't care what she wore, but then again, she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Gambit. "Is this ma green and orange top?" Rogue asked.

She had to wait a moment before Gambit's scent increased and the warmth of a body neared her. She felt two taps on her hand then Gambit rubbed another fabric (of a top) against Rogue's hand. Rogue dropped the top she was holding then took that one Gambit was holding. She pulled it out and closed the draw, opening the one below it. "Can ya hand me the matching bottoms please, then go away so I can get dressed. Take the tray with ya and leave the orange juice, oh and if the Professor thinks I'm accepting his help, then this meant nothing! It was a one off! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need anyone's help-"

Rogue felt the fabric pushed into her lap, then Gambit quite roughly pulled her hand towards him and tapped the top of her hand twice.

"No? What do you mean no? No I'm not serious about not needing help?"

Gambit tapped twice.

"Then what do you mean no? You agree I can look after myself?"

There were three taps.

"What the hell do you mean?... So, you think I'm fine on my own?"

There was one tap and the strong air of a but in the air they both felt.

"But you think the professor's-"

Rogue felt rapped tapping on her hand at the Professor's name.

"What? The Professor?"

One tap.

"This other expliantion thing has something to do with the Professor?"

There was one tap.

"What you think he was right that I need your help?"

There was two taps no.

"What do you mean then? To do with the Professor, you think I don't need help, you think the Professor's wrong sending in helper-"

There were rapped taps at the words sending. Rogue had to think.

"The Professor sent you?"

There was two taps.

"No?... Your here because you wanna be? That's the big offencive deal you got into?"

There was one tap that felt displeased. Most likely because of the way she'd phrased that.

Rogue suddenly felt disguested as she ripped her hand out of Gambits. "Don't lie to me Gambit! I know you, remember. I know you lie. I know you from when you kidnapped me. That little touch, remember. Might not have been a lot, but I know ya liein' and manipulative. Ya only here for one reason, ya self. So don't start pretendin' to be all noble and honest. Ya ain't foolin' me. Not again."

Rogue felt Gambit try to take her hand again, but Rogue pulled it out of his grasp. "Just go!" She snapped at him. Rogue waited, not knowing if he'd left or not and felt very embarrised when she had to ask "Have you left yet?" Rogue was even thinking to walking around her room and see if she could smell him still in the room. But she didn't and in the end, Rogue got dressed out of her dirty hospital gown after making sure the door was closed and blinds shut and got ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Hey guys. So I've had comments about how confusing the communication between Gambit and Rogue is at this point and later on so I thought I'd just have little one of those dictorary things at the beginning that explains a few things XD

One tap on Rogue's shoulder = Yes

Two taps on Rogue's shoulder = No

Three taps on Rogue's shoulder = Gambit is saying that her question is not a yes or no answer (so Rogue has to blab a bit till Gambit taps her shoulder again to give her hints at what he's getting at)

Gambit throws cards under Rogue's door to knock on for her and ask if it's ok to come in

Gambit uses his powers to cut letters into cards so Rogue can feel them and guess the words (Don't worry, Rogue tells you what's written on the cards in the end)

Rogue uses little odd bumps in the wall to feel where she is around the mansion

Gambit helps guide her around a few place.

And I think that's it! If I've missed anything, let me know XD BTW sorry these chapters are so long and go on about explaination and stuff. I just sorta got in the mind frame of writing while trying to think how a character would cope blind and deaf and it really does focus a lot on detail. It should lighten up some as the chapters go on XD hint hint.

 **Note** : Thanks to **JockoRivera** for pointing out that I made a mistake with including Logan in this Chapter. No, Logan isn't back yet. I just confused myself and completely forgot about Logan isn't back yet. My biggie. Anyway, I've edited that error. Sorry for the confusion and mistake.

 **4**

Gambit was in a little bit of disbelieve at how stubbon that fillie, Rogue, was. As he walked down the corridor, back to the kitchen to return Rogue's dishes, Gambit was trying to shake off the effect of upset and disapointment he felt with Rogue's rejection and standing distrust after all the time and effort he put into those cards and ideas. He was departing whether to still carry on with them considering how angry and ungreatful she'd been. But then again there were parts were he saw her let down her shields (unknowingly) and saw a hopeful child infused with what he had to teach her. Gambit was fighting between logic and other crap and his soft side.

Next thing he knew, his phone was ringing. Gambit stopped in the hallway when no one was around, mostly because it was quite late and people were in the bathrooms getting ready for bed or actually in their rooms readying for it. He looked at the contact and emidatly wasn't happy about who it was.

Gambit put his phone on silent and back in his pocket as he entered the kitchen, put Rogue's pots in the sink then went outside. He went outside, looking all ways to make sure he wasn't seen before he ran off into the forest, jumping up a tree besides the house and jumping up from balcony to balcony onto the roof. Once on he roof top, Gambit pulled out his cell phone and redialed the number. He waited and waited, till she picked up.

"Why the hell didn't you answer?" Came the quiet, yet screeching voice down the phone. "You said you'd answer your phone whenever I called. Ya shoulda picked up the phone as soon as-"

"I called ya back straight away, didn't I?" Said Gambit, rubbing the bridge between his nose. "What you want Merci?"

"Why you gotta be so rude ta me? I get commands all day from Henri, now you?-"

"Look Merci, I'm busy. What you want?" Gambit said, starting to get a headache from annoying woman who seemed to have nothing better to do than to have a go at him.

"Well, if your gonna be actin' like that-"

"Merci." Gambit said, huffing in exsortion. "Just tell me what's wrong now. What's he done?"

There from silence from the other end of the phone. Gambit was tempted to move the phone from his ear to have a little at the screen to see if she hung up, but then he heard her sob.

Gambit felt another new low and irritation as he now rubbed over his eyes. "What he do Merci?"

"H-He didn't do nothin' Remy. And that's the point! He either dun't do nothin' or he does somethin' and it's cruel and horrible and you know that! Remy, I wantcha ta come back home. I miss ya. I need ya back here with me ta held 'im and the others. I cant do dis by maself." Merci said in a voice filled more with sadness and tears then anger now.

"No Merci. I told ya I gotta job ta do. I gotta do dis for maself. I told ya I'd help ya out if you want out, but I ain't comin' back Merci. You bein' down there is your choice! Your desicion!"

"You know I ain't got no body else Remy. Why can't I come down there ta whereever you at and be with you?" Merci muffled through tears.

"'cause ya moi brother's wife petite." Gambit was shaking his head, no, while saying this. "I can't hurt 'im like dat. Ya know dat. De family just better off without me. I'm better off without em. Henri gets ta be golden boy thief and Remy gets 'is freedom. Ya had a choice Merci. Ya stayed there with moi family, or ya move away and start ya life a new, like I did. But ya can't be with me Merci. I couldn't do that to moi frere. I know you hurtin' at the moment, but your gonna have ta face it. Otherwise, get packin' and use the plane ticket I gave ya." Gambit said, getting really sick and tired of repeating himself over and over without being listened to.

"But Remy-"

"No buts Merci! If there ain't any 'sific issue den I can't 'elp you. You know what ta do Merci. Do it!" ANd feeling hostle, Gambit hung up on her, shortly regreating it as he thought with his good heart again. It was hard, but he knew that his head was right which only made his actions stronger. He'd learned being a thief that sometimes you can only think of the job and not get carried away with emotions. Stick to logic to make sure you stay outta the nic.

Gambit climbed down off the roof after a few more moments of just taking in the cool fresh air. He slipped in through an open window into the hallway. He was walking back to his room when he was about to pass Rogue's room and found two night visitors by her door.

"We can't, like, knock! She won't hear it." Said the smaller girl known as Shadowcat or Kitty Pride.

"Well what the heck are we suppose to do? Go ask Jean to make a link between us?" Said the blue boy known as Nightcrawler or Kurt Wagner.

Gambit wasn't as these two bickered like a couple with their fingernails prataclly being ripped off by their biting teeth. Gambit had realised quite quickly what they wanted to do and realised that they really were going to struggle with communicating with her. Once again, Gambit found himself battling with the soft side within him as he saw that Rogue's blind and deafness wasn't just making her life a living misery, but it was effecting everyone in the mansion.

Gambit walked down the corridor with his head down and his hands in his pocket as he came close to passing Kitty and Kurt who each turned on the spot and questioned what he was doing down here.

"Just passin' by." Gambit said as he passed them. As he walked away he said. "Couldn't help but notice you two chattering 'bout talkin' to Rogue or not." He stopped at the end of the corridor, turned. "My advise to you two would be to not bother her till you've come up with some brillient spark of an idea. Otherwise ya just gonna frustraite the girl and upset her more since she won't be able to tell who you are."

He was sure Kurt and Kitty looked at each other as they slowly realised Gambit was right. Gambit himself was getting a few ideas about how they could comminucate with Rogue, but he was just too tired to do so right now. And if he was really going to do this, he'd be busy a lot all day tomorrow.

Sighing, Gambit looked over his shoulder saying, "Look, why don't you two come by tomorrow and find moi. I'll give ya a few ideas." He left them to it after that.

His hearing picked up Kurt and Kitty questioning if they could trust him, but Gambit was quite sure they would come to the conclusion soon that it was best for Rogue if they just left her be.

As Gambit rounded the corner he saw Jean Grey approaching down the corridor with the medical kit that the Professor had used to clean Rogue's cuts up earlier. She must have been heading to Rogue's room to finish the job the Professor started. He, himself, found that he wasn't looking forward to having to deal with a pissed off Rogue and really didn't resent Jean for being the one to do it.

XXXXX

The next morning, Rogue got to have a nice long lie in. Of course, Rogue didn't know that. She had no sense of time what so ever. And besides, Rogue had fallen asleep, but been woken up by her psychs and fallen into their memories and stuff. The only way she knew it was breakfast or perhaps even afternoon was when her stomach growled in hunger and she decided she wanted food.

Rogue huffed as she decided she wasn't looking forward to this one bit. She wasn't sure if the other students were here or not, but she was hungry. Rogue waited, till she couldn't wait any longer, fighting against thoughts in her head that just told her to strave herself and die rather then deal with this.

Her needs won out as Rogue stepped out of her bed, deciding to stay in her pyjames and began scalling the walls, trying to figure out her way to the elevator. As Rogue struggled along, she didn't feel any eyes on her or felt people bumping into her, so she guessed she was on her own.

Rogue was glad about that actually, as well as being extremely sad that once again she was on her own. But she pushed those sad feelings aside (even though they were always there). Rogue was also happy that morning that she was seeming to make her way to the kitchen without falling as much or bumping into anything made of pot. It was still very annoying though that it took her now like twenty minutes to get down to the kitchen. Rogue thought she'd get faster at this the more times she did it, but that didn't seem to be working.

When Rogue got into the main hall, thoughts of being careful of the on coming statue against the wall that she knocked over last time, Rogue got a whiff of mouth watering bacon, eggs and saugues. As Rogue sniffed the air, they smelled absolutly delicious. Rogue followed her nose (and used her hands to find her way) into the kitchen.

Before she had even thought about who might have been cooking the food and trying to avoid people, she was there in the kitchen door way. Seeing no one.

"Who's in the kitchen?" Rogue asked, forgetting for a moment (being too engrossed in the gorgous smell that called her stomach) that she was also deaf.

There was no reply. Realisation dawned on Rogue.

Then there was a hand. It made Rogue jump as it was placed on top of hers. But as soon as the card was slipped into her hand, she knew who it was. "Gambit?" Rogue said.

Rogue felt Gambit's hand move across her arm to her back and push her forwards softly, although Rogue could still feel his rush. Rogue stumbled a little as Gambit was now the only thing she had to balence on. Once, she stood on his foot while he walked her over to the table. "Stop! Stop!" Rogue started, twisting in Gambit's arms and finding his chest which she pushed off off, getting herself away from him. She felt teh table hit into her bum as she did. With one hand still on Gambit's chest and the other now grasping hold of the card (the card having fallen from her hand) Rogue asked "Do you think ya can just touch meh now whenever ya feel like it? I ain't parapagic too ya know. I can find my way around the kitchen!" Rogue almost yelled. She wasnt happy at being pushed around like a rag doll.

She felt Gambit tap the hand she had on his chest and Rogue was sure she felt red in her checks. She pulled her hand away. Gambit hadn't finished with her just yet. She felt his heat as he moved around her to gently ease out the chair she had her hand on. Rogue let him pull it out and walked with it. When he stopped pulling out the chair, Rogue could feel the seat of the chair bumping into the back of her ankles. He'd possitioned it that way, so she put two and two together and thought that he wanted her to sit down.

Hezintatly, Rogue, grasping hold tightly of the back of the chair, tried lowering herself onto the seat (but t was hard). Gently, two hands were at her waist and helping guide her as she sat down. Rogue sighed, loving the smell of that good food, then upset that she wouldn't be able to make it for herself.

Rogue felt a card slip into her hand. She couldn't feel the cut ins though thanks to Jean Grey having redone her bandages. Rogue soon ripped them off and tried feeling the letters.

"B?" Rogue said. But she didn't feel a tap for yes or no. "Gambit? Is it a B? Gambit, are you still there?" Rogue tried twisting in her seat, looking around as if she could see. "Gambit?" _Had he left her? What was he playing at!_

Then the tap on her shoulder (well, more a hand) on her shoulder. Rogue shook at the the unexpected touch. "Gez Gambit! You can't just do that to me! You can't just e there one minute then gone the next!"

Rogue felt Gambit take a hold of her hands. From the angle he was pulling her at, Rogue decided he was sat down besides her. Gambit twisted her so she was sat facing forwards again. He then placed her hands on the edge of the plate and let her feel what he had put down in front of her. He then let her hold the knife and fork besides the plate and Rogue was able to guess what they were.

"You made bacon?" Rogue asked.

Gambit took out three cards and let Rogue feel them one at a time. He held the first card over the food that it was to help Rogue know where it was. "B? Is that a B?" Rogue felt a tap on her hand. By the time she had guessed what food was on her plate (Bacon, Omlette and toast) it had all gotten cold, but it still tasted good. The moment the juices of the omlette touched her tongue Rogue moaned in delight. Then felt her face flush red as she sensed the body besides her shake. "It tastes good." Rogue said trying to cover herself.

Rogue ate all the food on her plate, a little nervious of eating in front of Gambit. SHe wondered what he was doing. Where he was looking. What he was thinking. Was he watching her eat? Was she a messy eater? Had he made his own breakfast? Rogue had to try and push all these thoughts away as she hurriedly ate her food. When she had finished Rogue said. "Thanks. But next time I can make it myself, got it!"

If Rogue could have saw Gambit, she would have seen him rolling his eyes. Rogue went to take her plate, but Gambit got there before her. Rogue turned in her chair. "What are you doing? I can wash and put my plate back by myself, thank you very much!"

Gambit was a little unsure what to do. Rogue struggled to stand up and all he could do was watch her considering his hands were full with their plates. When Rogue was fully stood up, she held out her hand and said, "Give me the plate."

Gambit did as she asked and gave her the plate. When Rogue felt that she had a good grip on it, she pulled it out from Gambit's grip and began pushing her chair away more to the point where she had a clear walking path. Or at least, she thought she did. She knew that the kitchen counter was right behind where they were sat, so she just had to find it. Turning around after pushing the chair away, Rogue held out her hand, feeling for the edge. As she walked, a little scared as it left as if gravity had suddenly become abnormal, Rogue walked straight into the counter, winding herself. Rogue plouded on though, too stubbon to let Gambit see her hurt. She felt her way around all the way to the sink where she felt for the tap and washed her plate and cutlery.

After using the dish cloth that was tucked in the cupbored just underneath the sink, Rogue had to think which cupbored the the plate went in. That was when she felt Gambit softly take her by the sleeve of her pyjames and place her hand back on the cupbored below her. "What are you doin'?" Rogue demanded, about to rip her hand back, but Gambit didn't let go.

Slowly, he move her finger along to the next cupbored. Rogue figured he was trying to tell her something. He then tapped her hand four times. Rogue was confused, until he moved the hand she had hold of to touch the plate she had in her other hand. Rogue snatched her hand away, putting two and wo together. "I know where the plates go! I've been here longer than you have."

With that, Rogue followed along the cupboreds until she found the one she was looking for. She felt around, until she found the pile of plates which she could place her plate on. Smiling a little to herself, Rogue stood up closing the cupbored.

Gambit was again by her side. She knew this from three things she was quickly catching onto. One, was that she sensed him and had tried plotting out what his next moves would be considering his character and nature. Second, was the heat of his body and the change in the air with his breathing and mass of body making the air particalus different from an empty space. Next was his smell of spices and cigerettes.

"You stink of cigerettes, you know? I think you need a bath or something."

If she could have heard, she would have heard Gambit's reply of, "Look who's talking." But of course she couldn't hear him. So instead he moved on to the next plan of the day. After putting his washed plate away, he gently took Rogue by the wrist and led her around the kitchen. Rogue hadn't shook as much as she usually does when he took hold of her, but she still was stiff and didn't like it. Her feet froze in place. "What do you think your doin'! I ain't a rage doll to be pulled about!"

Gambit couldn't explain to her what he wanted to do. It would take too long and too many cards for such a simple thing he could quickly show her (not literally). Turning towards her, Gambit took her arm and began stroking it softly, trying to be comforting. He reached out to feel Rogue's emotions and paid attention to the stiffness in her body.

Rogue wondered what it was he was up to. She hoped she wasn't blushing as she thought he might be trying to woo her. "What are you doing?" Rogue asked. Getting no answer and the continuation of Gambit's strokes, Rogue sighed at the communication barrier. "You trying to tell me somethin'? Dontcha have one of those cards to give me to explain?"

He tapped her hand to signal no.

Rogue sighed again. "So you can't explain by card?" Rogue shuck her head. "What is it you want from me?"

She then felt Gambit take her other arm, gently holding them up in front of him. He stepped back, but Rogue stayed put. "You know I can get myself around places!"

There was a tap on her hand for yes.

Rogue sighed in irritation again. "But you still want me to be guided by you. Why?"

But Gambit only simply stepped back again. This time Rogue followed him, seeing no other way around this. She wasn't sure where he was taking her or where they were when he stopped. But then he moved her hands to feel the inside of the door way. "You wanted to show me the kitchen door?" Rogue asked, bathled.

Gambit took her wrists again, standing behind her as he guided her hands across the wall. Rogue felt herself blush at feeling his tall body behind her and his muscular arms wrapped around hers. It was a very close and strange possition that she wasn't used to. Before she could snap out of the suprize, Gambit had stopped her hands. He had taken her from the kitchen door to the first cupbored that was at hip hight. "You wanted to show me a cupbored?" Rogue said dumbfoundly.

A card was placed in her hands again, then Gambit took her by the waist, slowly pulling her down. Rogue sucked in a breath as he felt him pull her down to the floor so they were sat in front of this draw. She must seriously have been blushing now that she was sat inbetween his legs on the floor. Gambit didn't seem bothered by it as he simply reached forwards and opened the cupbored door in front of them, bumping Rogue's shoulder on his way.

Rogue tried to clear her front to lift her nerves and began feeling along the card. She felt the first letter, three lines, two that came together at the bottom, seeming to make a V, but there was a third line coming from the bottom of their joint lines. "Y?" Rogue questioned.

Gambit tapped her shoulder for yes.

Soon Rogue spent out the word _yours_. Taking her wrists, Gambit placed them on against the walls of the cupbored. "Oh, my cupbored. I have my own cupbored?"

There was a tap on her hand. Rogue reached in and started feeling around. Gambit helped her by making sure she could feel everything and brought out more cards so she could figure out what snacks she had in there. By the time they had finished an hour or so later, Gambit thought to boost Rogue's confidence more.

When the Professor was first coming down the hallway, he was sure he heard Rogue bickering at Gambit. All went silent, except for the sound of an egg cracking. What he wheeled in to see what was happening, he had to smile at the sight. In the kitchen, he saw Gambit stood behind Rogue, very gently and delicatly reaching around to take Rogue's hands and guide them as the egg cracked open and fell into the pan. There was, for the first time he'd seen her in this state, a small smile on Rogue's face. Gambit helped show her where the timer was and where the spatchler was. He was teaching her a lot of new tricks.

But he had been noticed. Gambit looked over his shoulder and said, "Don't enter her mind. Let de fille finish cooking and then I'll let her know your here, mon aim. I doubt she can smell ya from de smell of the eggs frying underneath her nose."

So the Professor listened to Gambit and sat at the end of the table just watching the two. Gambit was very calm, especially when Rogue snapped at him when oil burned her hand and she got frustrated that she couldn't easily move the egg. But after a while, Rogue was attempting to hid a smile as she brought the plate of food over with one hand and reached out for the table and chair with the other. Gambit was walking behind her just encase. It was only until she sat down that Gambit slipped a card into her hand, then moved back to get his plate of food and their drinks of water.

"P-r-o..." Rogue made out. "P-r-o-f... Professor? Professor? What- Do you mean the Professor's here? Gambit?" Rogue questioned, turning around in her chair.

He tapped her twice on her shoulder.

Rogue sat back and began sniffing as if she had a runny nose. When she smelt the rich perfume and green tea she turned her head towards the end of the table. "Hi Professor."

The Professor looked to Gambit. He pulled out a card and put another card in her hand. Rogue sighed, but tried to read the card. "T-e-l... You mean telepath? The Professor wants to enter ma mind?"

Two taps. Another sigh. "Alright. No searching through my thoughts though, just talk to me."

The Professor nodded his head and entered her mind.

' _Hello Rogue, how are you feeling?_ ' Asked the Professor.

 _'Fine. Thanks.'_

 _'If you don't mind, after you've finished eating, may I attend to your cuts?'_

 _'Sure.'_

 _'Alright. And Rogue, I'm very impressed to how you have taken to been blind and deaf, yet still was able to cook a meal.'_

"Oh, I...I wouldn't have been able to do it without Gambit." Rogue said aloud, putting her head down in defeat as she felt less proud of herself now.

Gambit sighed quietly. He'd worked so hard to get her spirits up. The Professor didn't see this change in Rogue. Gambit only felt it through his empathy.

Rogue put down her fork, not feeling very hungry now and moved her hands over towards the Professor. The Professor moved closer so that he had good access to Rogue's hands. Gambit was already up and brought the medical kit to the Professor from one of the cuboed.

"Thank you Remy. And I have to say, I'm very impressed and grateful of how you have handled Rogue." Said the Professor to Gambit.

"Are you two talking?" Rogue asked.

Gambit tapped her shoulder twice, then changed the fork for the card in her hand that read telepath. "OK." She said.

"Telepathy please Professor." Said Gambit. The professor nodded and Gambit felt the little light headed lift. ' _I was just going to tell the Professor a little 'bout moi childhood Cherie. Sure you been wondering how I got so tactical, non?_ '

' _Alright then.'_ Said Rogue. ' _Spilit it. How the hell do you know all these little tricks your teaching meh?'_

' _Well you know I'm a thief. Got brought up in de guide. Forced to undertake all their training. Part of that trainin' was that I had to be good enough to steal blindly. They blind folded me and put a lock on it that not even I could unpick. I was blind for 'bout two weeks 'fore they took it off. Managed to steal moi frere's wallet. But it took a lotta help from the other thieves for me to figure out how to even make a sandwitch. Was embarrisin' as hell, but not as hard as you have it Cherie. I could still hear them. I have ta say your doin' very well for a blind_ and _deaf girl._ '

Rogue was quite. The Professor decided to answer. ' _That was a very interesting story Remy_.'

' _I learnt a lot about being blind from living with Irene_.' Rogue said quietly.

Gambit looked at Rogue with a raised eyebrow, a little confused as to who she was refering to.

"Irene was Rogue's foster mother before she came to stay with us." Explained the Professor. " Irene, unfortantly was blind and Rogue had to-"

"Are you two talking?" Rogue asked after not hearing a reply in a while. The lack of reply to her question gave her an answer. "Were you talking about me?"

' _Rogue-'_ Said the Professor in her mind, using that soft sympathic voice hich Rogue knew was his way of apology. Rogue stood up, feeling the Professor lose his grip on bandaging her hands back up and the chair leave her.

"If y'all are gonna talk about me as if I ain't here, then I might as well leave then." Rogue attempted to leave the room in a swift storm out, but fell over the legs of the chair. "Don't help me!" Rogue snapped, guessing that Gambit had already jumped up to try and help her. She used the chairs and table to help her up and guide her until she left the kitchen.

The Professor masarged his temples, exhaling a sigh of distress. Gambit sighed too. All the progressed he'd made with her gone just like that. And he couldn't help but put some of that blame on the Professor. But then, he understood that the Professor didn't completely know how to handle Rogue right now. He was trying, but not making progress. Poor man. "Don't worry Prof. I'll take care of it." Gambit said, pulling out a card and a pen from his pockets and he began to write upo the card. The Professor watched in amusement as Gambit wrote a word on the card and then used a charged finger to cut out the letters to make a reading card he had been giving to Rogue to communicate with her.

After that, Gambit got up and went in search for Rogue. He looked downstairs in all the major rooms, but couldn't find her there or in the hallways so he guessed that she was back in her room. Gambit went up the stairs and used his special knock (throwing charged cards under her door).

"What do ya want Gambit?! Rogue called from the other side of the door.

Gambit took this as his enter sigh and opened the door. Rogue was lay on her bed with her back to him. He moved and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Just encase she didn't feel his weight on the bed he pressed a hand to her shoulder. He couldn't see her face because her hair was in the way. "What?" Rogue asked, more quietly.

Gambit felt sadness radiating off her. Her voice was full of pity and it upset him to know that she felt this way. He placed the card in her half bandaged hand. Rogue took the card and started pulling at the bandages a little until she felt comfortable enough to feel the card in her hands. Gambit just watched her guess at the word. "S-O-R- Sorry?" Rogue asked.

Gambit tapped her shoulder.

Rogue put down the card. "It's OK. I guess it's not really your fault... It's not your fault I ended up this way. Not your fault that speech comes naturally." Rogue curled up more into a ball.

Gambit's hand still rested upon her shoulder. He was begining to hate Rogue's current feelings. He wasn't sure if he did have control of his hand, but he just started rubbing her shoulder, unsure what to say. He felt Rogue stiffen underneath his hand. But he felt the shift in her mood.

"What are ya doin'?" Rogue asked. But there was no answer.

Gambit just moved his hand down to her back and rubbed it gently. Rogue lay there questioning what he was doing. She wasn't sure and she didn't understand... But it was nice. And comforting...It was kinda nice. Having someone there with her. Most people would stay away from her because of her skin and now because she was blind and deaf, people would stay away from her because there was no way to communicate with her. But Gambit... He was there rubbing her back, not needing conversation. He...didn't seem scared of her skin or the awkwardness. He just rubbed her back.

A few minutes passed and Gambit just rubbed her back, feeling her sad emotions become warm. Then he got an idea. He took is hand away for a moment to pull out a card and his pen and began writing.

Rogue was patient. A little confused when she realised Gambit's hand wasn't touching her any more. But she didn't feel him leave. "Remy?" Rogue called into the darkness. "Remy? Are you still there?" Rogue questioned.

Gambit tapped Rogue's shoulder for yes. He'd almost finished the card. "Remy?" Rogue questioned again, seeming confused.

Then Gambit put the finished card in her hand. She felt around and called out "V? V- No, W? W - R - E- A- K - R- O- Wreckroom? What do you mean Wreckroom?" Rogue asked.

Gambit took hold of Rogue's half gloved hand in his gloved hand and gently tugged her out of the bed. Rogue fliched and pulled back her hand, but Gambit kept hold of it firmly. Rogue let Gambit lead her out of her room, but she took control when they were in the corridor and used the wall to guide her. Gambit smiled at Rogue and her determination to be independent. What made him smile though was she didn't let go of his hand. Her grip was loose, but she hadn't pulled away.

Gambit led Rogue to the Wreckroom where he sat her down on the sofa and sat besides her, pulling out a lot more cards and his pen. "Remy what we doin' here?" Rogue asked. "Remy?... Remy?" Rogue called out. Gambit looked up to her face that was looking around the Wreckroom, but not seeing anything. Gambit took her hand and had it placed on his arm. He chuckled when he saw Rogue's jaw drop a little, but her mouth didn't open. She did blush red though. Gambit kept her hand there so she could feel his arm movements as he wrote on the card. "Remy what are you doing?"

He had finished the first card and handed it to her. She felt it and while she figured out what the word said, Gambit moved onto the second card.

"Patience?" Rogue said aloud. "What do you mean patience? Are you telling me to be patience or-"

Gambit tapped her shoulder for yes. And like he expected the spit firer southern bell was back and attempting to glare at him. "You're telling me to be patient? I am patient! Why the heck you telling me to patient anyway-"

Gambit put another card in her hand. He worked on the next card.

"Writing?" Rogue said aloud. "Your writing? Was that the movement I felt in your arm? What you writing? Are you writing about me? What-"

Gambit gave her another two cards this time. Molding her hands around them so they kept in order. He moved onto another card.

"the cards?" Rogue said. "Writing the cards? Oh, your making cards for me so I can understand what you're tryna say to me?"

Gambit tapped her .

"Oh... And you want me to be patient because it's gonna take time to write and cut them out?"

Gambit tapped her shoulder. Yes.

"OK." Rogue said. She sat still patiently waiting for Gambit to finish writing the cards.

Finally he gave her another nine cards, one at a time though.

"What. Would. You. Like. To. Talk. To. X-Men. About." Rogue spoke. "What do you mean what would I like to talk to them about? I can't talk to them because-... Oh, wait, do you think you could teach them the card trick? So I could ask them questions and they give me answers?"

Gambit tapped her shoulder, yes.

And Rogue smiled, but tried to hide it. "You wanna spend your day cuttin' out cards for meh? Ain't you got anything better to do?"

Rogue was quite and waited until a card was placed in her hand. "Nope." Rogue read a loud only needing to feel the first letter. She really did want to try and hide her smile, but she was failing which made Gambit chuck. "What's so funny?" Rogue asked, feeling him laugh.

Rogue was quite and patient again until Gambit gave her an answer.

"You?" Rogue read. "Wait, you mean me? How'm I bein' funny? Are you makin' fun of me LeBeau?" Rogue asked, raising her eyebrow with a mock telling off tone in her voice.

Gambit pulled up one of the cards she'd placed in front of her on the table. "Nope." Rogue read aloud. "Oh, I think you are Remy LeBeau! I think ya are." Rogue said smiling.

Rogue waited for a reply. It didn't take long as most of the cards for his answer had been written out. "You. Got. Me. Cher." Rogue read. Rogue couldn't help but chuckle. She couldn't believe she was sat with Gambit joking over cards like this. "Oh, have I? Spill it then Cajun! What you laughin' at?"

She waited again while Gambit wrote on a card.

"It. . Smile. It's nice your smile? That doesn't make sense. Your laughing at my smiling? I ain't smiling."

She felt the sofa shake as Gambit chuckled again. "I'm not." Rogue said, stressing the O in not. Gambit just burst out laughing at her pouty facade which was breaking into a smile. Rogue kept denieing that she wasn't laughing. Gambit shuck his head and moved forwards. Rogue fliched in reaction, but for some reason she let her guard down a hell of a lot. She was stiff, but she, barzarrly, trusted him - the idea of trusting Remy LeBeau never coming to mind. Gambit traced his fingers quickly across the curve of his lip. Rogue felt a card slip into her hand. Smile, she read in her hand as her finger's skimmed the card. "I'm not smiling!" Rogue stressed, smiling more. Gambit's finger's still traced the ticks of her smile and Rogue felt him chuckle besides her as his body rocked aganst hers.

Rogue playfully pushed Gambit back, not realising how easy it felt to be around him and have a joke. In fact, it wasn't till after they stopped laughing that she realised this was the first real time she had smiled and laughted since the accident.

Again, Gambit gave her the question of what she would like to ask her friends and they made a list of answers she thought they would reply with.

XXXXX

The day passed. Rogue and Gambit had been sat in the Wreckroom all day making cards and laughing. Gambit had gotten up to get food. Rogue had managed to tell Gambit stories about her and her fellow X-Men and other little things.

It was Kitty and Kurt who found Gambit and Rogue in the Wreckroom. Gambit stopped what he was writing when he sensed them enter. They looked confused and awkwardly at each other and then towards them. Gambit gave them a light smile back in return then handed Rogue two cards. Rogue read them under her breath - her reading getting faster with all the practice - and then her face light up as she asked "Kurt and Kitty are back? Are they in the room?"

Gambit tapped her shoulder. Then she felt him stand up. He told Kitty and Kurt to come in and sit down next to Rogue. Gambit and Rogue had planned this. She sat patiently waiting while Gambit explained how to use the cards and answer yes or no and how not to over crowd Rogue. Rogue sat with her palms on her knees facing up. Gambit had ran upstairs before hand and gotten her gloves while she had eaten the popcorn he'd brought in. She waited.

"If your ready to talk to 'er then Kurt, you gonna have ta put your tail in 'er hand and Kitty, your hand in hers. That way she know your ready to talk."

Kitty and Kurt looked at each other nervios, but placed there hand and tail in Rogue's hands. Rogue smiled. "Hey guys, how was school today? Boring as usual?"

Kitty and Kurt was slow at first, but Kitty tapped Rogue's shoulder once for no.

"Thought so. You both had science today, right?"

Kurt tapped her shoulder twice for yes.

Rogue nodded. "Any trouble today?"

Kitty picked up a few cards after tapping Rogue's shoulder for yes. What Rogue read from Kitty and Kurt was that Scott had gotten into a fight with Duncan who was outside the school when they were waiting for their ride.

After watching them for a good few minutes to make sure everything ran smoothly, Gambit stood up and left them to it.

XXXXX

Even though Rogue couldn't tell time any more, she could still feel the hours passing. She was feeling drowsy. And down. And her thoughts had begun to wonder. She knew Kurt and Kitty were still sat beside her, passing her cards and including her, but she still felt like their was a distance between them; a gap larger than what it used to be before she even lost her sight and hearing. Kitty and Kurt had gone off into their own conversation (with words) - Rogue could tell. They still passed her cards to keep her up to date on what they were saying, but during the time inbetween Rogue's thoughts went to a certain someone. Someone who had made this possible in the first place and who had taught her so much since he'd been here.

But she hadn't heard him talk to her through cards for a long while now. "Where's Gambit?" Rogue asked before she could stop and think about what it might make the others think.

There was a normal delay, and then a cards came into her hand. _Don't know._

Rogue thought for a moment where Gambit might be. 'Where's his room?' She asked again, still confused as to why Gambit just up and left. Now it was getting her a little ticked off that he'd left without telling her. He must know how hard it was for her not knowing who was coming and going, and he just leaves like that.

Rogue stood up, and began feeling her way around, slapping Kurt's hands away when he tried to help. Kitty, Rogue thinks, is the one who tapped her shoulder to get her attention then placed the card within her hand. _Peter._

"Next to Pete's room? Left?"

There was a tap for yes on Rogue's shoulder.

Rogue nodded her head and then started to feel her way around to the exit, before she actually realised what she'd just done.

"I gotta thank him, don't I?" Rogue called over her shoulder before moving into the hallway before anyone could stop her to say something in reply.

Kurt and Kitty stopped their smirks and laughing at Rogue's almost psychic respone to their knowing reaction.

XXXXX

"arce que je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Arrêtez de me appelant Merci!-"

A knock on the door distrubed Gambit from speaking angry french down the phone. "Je dois partir. adieu."

Gambit hung up the phone, and moved towards the door thinking of a hundred excuses for the person on the other side of the door if they happened to over hear him.

What (or who) he found on the other side of the door suprized him.

Rogue had kept her hand on the door, and when it moved out from under her hand she figured Gambit had answered the door. Rogue suddenly felt very nerious and embarrised.

"Erm, am I disturbing you?" She asked.

Gambit's shock with replaced with a small smile. He tapped her shoulder twice for no.

Rogue suddenly thought of something else. "Is anyone in the room with you?"

Gambit tapped her shoulder again for no. For some reason, that made Rogue feel better. The mansion, after all, was filled with a lot of people. Gambit did have some sort of alure about him which attracted people other than her - not that she was attracted to him in any way. But some of the other girls might be attracted to him. She couldn't be the only girl he was hanging around after all.

Gambit wanted to ask Rogue what she was doing here, but he didn't have any of the cards and as much as he wouldn't mind talking to Rogue, he really didn't feel like cutting up more cards.

So, instead, sighing, he reached out and just held her shoulder. He must have been more tired than he thought because he didn't realise he did it until after he touched her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just wondering what you were doing. You left the wreck room and no body knew where you disapeared to. Just... checking to see if your still alive and stuff. Being the good X-Men and all."

Gambit gave another light hearted smile. He didn't believe what Rogue had just told him. Gambit moved his arm and hand out, stepping to the side to let her in. It was strange, but the two seemed to read each others mind (through there movements).

"Errr...Are you welcoming me in?" Rogue asked

There was a tap on Rogue's shoulder.

And she stepped in. "You gonna show a girl where the furniture is in this place?" Rogue asked.

After closing the door, Gambit took hold of Rogue's hand and moved her over slowly towards his bed that was against the wall in the middle of the room. He guided her to sit down and he sat down besides her.

"So..." Rogue said, feeling awkward. "Where were you anyway? You found something better to do with your time than babying me?" Rogue said, a smile playing on her lips to show she was joking.

Gambit smiled lightly back. And how could he not answer her. He dug in his pocket while Rogue waited patiently for his answer.

The card was slipped into Rogue's hand. She read it, _Danger room_.

"Oh, so you've been breaking a sweat in the Danger room, huh? How was it? You can just tap my shoulder once for good, twice for bad... It'll save you from having to write out cards all over again."

Gambit tapped her shoulder once.

"Was it the actual danger room you liked, not the session."

There were three taps on her shoulder.

"Oh, you enjoyed both the danger room and the session?"

There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Was Scott down there? Usually it's Logan would be down there doing one to one support or something, but I think Scott's had to take over since Logan's left."

There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Did he work the controls?"

A tap for yes.

"You didn't like him behind the controls did you."

A tap for yes.

It was now Rogue's turn to laugh. "Yeah, your not the exception. No one really likes Scott training sessions. But they're better than Logan's 'cause he beats your arse. But you learn a lot from both of them and realise that there actually really good workouts for when it comes to combate."

Gambit wanted to add to that. He wanted to tell her that he knew and understood what she meant from how she took down Julian and his ripper thug mates. He wanted to tell her that he thought he maybe would have had an easier time with Logan than he did Scott since the golden boy didn't seem to like that there was an ex-thief under roof. Or that he was hanging around his old friend that now wanted nothing to do with him because of his idiotic actions. And they were idiotic! But he couldn't. And it was too much to write on one card.

Instead, Gambit thought of another question he could ask Rogue which wouldn't take him too long to write down. As he caved out a card Rogue started to speak out of nerves.

"Erm, well, I guess..." Rogue scratched the back of her head. She felt hot and just hoped her cheeks weren't red. Now that she was here, unsure what to say, she was questioning why the hell she'd even thought to come bother him. It was a stupid idea-

Gambit put a card in her hand just as she was about to excuse herself from his room. She felt it and read KURT.

"Kurt? Erm, do you mean why'm I not with Kurt and Kitty?"

There was a tap for yes at her shoulder and that's why she remembered why she was here. It was so easy to talk to him in her current state. It had been kind of hard and annoying to try and have a conversation with Kurt and Kitty, especially when they forgot about her. Those thoughts of hers only made her feel worse though.

Rogue shrugged her shoulders in answer. But, if it was possible, she felt more guilty for not telling Gambit the truth. Here he was helping her have a conversation and she wouldn't even answer his simple question.

Gambit placed his hand on Rogue's shoulder for a long time. And somehow, she just guessed what he was trying to tell her and she was right. "I don't know, just... Talking with them just made me feel distant from them. I mean I feel closer to them because I can talk to them, but- arrr, I'm not making any sense." Rogue said in a huff and brought her knees up to her chest.

Gambit felt bad for Rogue. He didn't completely understand what was wrong with her and that only made him feel worse. Gambit only just realised that his hand was still on her shoulder. She hadn't complained about it and he thought to take it away while he still had it. But then, how she brought her knees up and sulked like a child made him think she needed comforting. And since words or sight weren't helping her right now, he began to rub her shoulders for some physical comfort.

Rogue sighed and tried again to explain. "They were talking about school and how much they found it boring today. I tried to get them to tell me what they learned or studied today, but they were more interested in talking gossip with me as if I care about that. It was just kinda hard to have them go on about telling me about their normal lives when I can't have that. Guess I've always been unlucky in that catagory though. First poisious skin, then Magneto and Apocolypse and the end of the world, next blindness and deaf. I think it's safe to say I don't have the best luck when it comes to fitting in with normal people."

She felt the bed shake as Gambit chuckled at her joking tone. There was silence for a moment. Gambit wanted to tell her that it could only get better from here, or something like that. But he did feel tired after cutting out cards all day and really wanted to give it a break. Instead he just kept his hand on Rogue's shoulder and gave a little rub and squeeze.

"I guess I better go. I only came up to check that your alright and all."

Rogue stood up from the bed. Gambit did too and placing his hand at the bottom of Rogue's back, he guided her to the door until she reached out and found the wall she used to guide herself. There were unspoken words between them as Rogue looked up at Gambit (trying to remember his hight) and he looked down at her. She didn't have her make-up on because she couldn't see her reflection in the mirror to do it. She looked better without it, Gambit thought and he thought that the way she looked now, content and rested, was one of the best lights he'd ever seen her in. Gambit was glad that she couldn't see him right now as he admired the curves of her face, the redness in her checks and lips and the flicker of her lashes. She really could be a southern belle if she wasn't so insecure.

Those quiet words that were exchanged were, _don't help me, I can find my own room_ , and from Gambit, _I know_.

As he shut the door after her, he had two things nagging him. One was to do with the thieves back in New Orleans and the other was Rogue.

XXXXX

Jean had come upstairs with a bowl of soup for Rogue. She hadn't come back downstairs from visiting Gambit collecting those cards he made and she had seen him walking around downstairs, so she just figured Rogue would be in her room. And she was. Jean, out of politeness, knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She didn't expect one. So she opened the door and entered. Rogue was lay on her bed with her back against the door. As Jean moved over towards Rogue, she saw that she was asleep. Balancing the tray in one hand, Jean reached forwards, taking Rogue's shoulder in her hand and shuck.

What she wasn't expecting was for Rogue to twist so fast she didn't have time to react and twist her arm, using the hand she had placed on her shoulder. Jean screamed out, dropping the soup and twisting into a crouch as Rogue took control over her body.

"Ahhh, Rogue it's me! Let go!" But Jean forgot that Rogue couldn't hear her. That mistake landed her a kick in the ribs from Rogue.

' _ROGUE STOP_!' Jean yelled in Rogue's head.

As she did, Rogue let out a cry of agony. Jean's invasion of her mind felt like her head had just been ripped in two. Out of reaction, Rogue kicked Jean again (now knowing it was her, but pissed off by her screaming in her head like that).

"What's going on? Rogue stop!" Scott yelled as he rushed into the room and touch hold of Rogue's arm. Big mistake.

Rogue hadn't heard Scott, but when she felt someone grab her arm and upper shoulder, she used a move Logan taught her by following where Scott was guiding her arm, letting go of Jean, but twisting it so her elbow collided with Scott's face. The hit sent Scott falling backwards and his glasses falling off so Rogue now had a nice hole in her roof. Rogue, on the other hand, fell backwards as Scott had been keeping her balanced. She fell onto her bed, by because she was prepared to fight, she kicked up her legs and rolled off it onto the other side of her bed and took a defencive stance.

' _Rogue, stop this!_ ' Came the Professor's voice in her head.

Rogue grasped her head in pain. "Stay outta my head Professor! I didn't give you permission-"

' _You were attacking Jean, Rogue-'_

"Then she shouldn't have touched me when I was sleeping!"

 _'She had to Rogue. There was no other way of altering you to her presence-_ '

"Remy found a way! She could too without touching me or going into my head. Y'all can find a different way to communicate with me! Y'all are just being lazy and inconderate to do so!" Rogue screamed back. "And-"

Rogue felt her face get warm and then the heat was gone and she felt a small ruffle in her hair a little like a breeze. She guessed who was in front of her when the feeling came again. "Remy? You in front of me?" She asked.

Gambit reached forwards and tapped her shoulder. Rogue slowly let down her guard. She felt a few cards be put into her hand.

YOU OK?

"Yeah, I'm fine Remy." Rogue replied out loud.

She waited a moment for him to give her some more cards or instructions because she actual didn't know what to do now.

More cards came into her hand after Gambit took back the others.

WHAT HAPPENED?

Rogue snorted. "You tell me. Why was Jean in my room?"

Another card.

FOOD

"Food? Do I look like I was hungry? I don't need carers to bring me food! I'm not incapable of finding my way to the kitchen and getting myself food. Wh-"

Gambit placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder and kept it there. Rogue wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but she stopped. He rubbed her shoulder. And Rogue thought she got what he was trying to say to her. Calm down.

The other X-Men at the door watched this exchange between the two, amazed at how Gambit communicated with Rogue so quickly and effectivly and calmed her down. Usually, calming down a fine seeing and hearing Rogue was a struggle, so how he got her to calm down when it was obvious she was extremely frustrated was a mystery.

Gambit slipped two cards into Rogue's hand that said ONE SECOND. While she was figuring that out, Gambit turned to face the X-Men. "Can y'all leave de room, s'il vous plait. Don't worry, I'll take care of the mess."

The others left, some looking like they didn't want to. As Scott closed the door, he eyed Gambit. Outside the door, Gambit heard the Hank say to the Professor "Well, it appears by Jean's and Scott's newly forming bruises that Logan's training is working, even if that does include blind students attacking other students when they're half asleep."

Gambit smirked at this. Hank's humour was smart, but sarcasm didn't usually come from him. He turned back to Rogue, noticing he still had his hand on her shoulder. It was getting harder to remember to remove it. Once he did, Rogue looked up at him and asked "Are they gone now?"

Gambit tapped her shoulder for yes.

Just then Rogue's belly rumbled. Gambit chuckled. He wasn't expecting Rogue's hand to strike out and hit him in the stomach playfully. "Don't make fun of me." She said, not even knowing if he was laughing or not.

Gambit couldn't help it and took his time finding the words THOUGHT NO FOOD.

Rogue folded her arms over her chest and turned away from him slightly so she was facing the wall. She looked like a child having a tamtrum. "Well, I didn't because I was asleep and I didn't need little miss perfect using me as her charity case to show just how perfectly perfect she is. And I can get my own food like I said."

Rogue's stomach rumbled again and she looked down to the floor. She looked... ashamed, Gambit noticed.

He picked his cards. YOU WANT ME GET FOOD?

"Why would I? I can get it myself."

YOU WANT TO? Gambit replied.

Rogue looked down again. She took her time to reply. Finally she shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I just don't want to see any of them yet. I mean, not see, but- Oh, you know what I mean."

Gambit understood. I'LL GET FOOD he said through cards.

Rogue's stomach growled again. She nodded. "OK. Just be quick about it and don't let people know you're getting it for me. You're a thief right? You could get in and out of there unnoticed. If not then your a pretty lousy one."

Rogue had a smirk on her face. Gambit chuckled at her joke, then shoved her slightly in a playful mannor. She laughed a little. And t was really nice to see. Gambit just stood there watching her for a moment. Stood watching her smile. Her brow rose and she asked. "Are you still there?"

Gambit tapped her shoulder once for no. A toothy smile lit up Rogue's face. "Liar! Go on, get outta ma room already."

Gambit did as he was told, turning, picking up the tray and the bowl that was now on Rogue's floor. The soup had stained the carpet. All he could do for now was use the tea towel Jean had placed on the tray to dab at the soup. Rogue had taken a seat on her bed, waiting. He turned away and left, closing her door.

As Gambit went to turn the corner, he heard voices.

"How can you say that Kitty!" Kurt said in shock. "Didn't you see it! He had complete control over her. He's got her wrapped around his little finger. You weren't there the last time he kidnapped her and feed her to the alliagators."

"Rogue said it wasn't his fault." Said Jean. "But I understand what your saying Kurt. I doubt Rogue would have snapped at me like that if he hadn't been here. She's changed-"

"Oh please, she's still the same moodie Goth." Said Kitty. "I think she just wants Gambit to help her more because she likes him. You know, like, the whole damsel in destress thing?"

"That's not Rogue's style." Said Scott. "I've gotta agree with Kurt on this one this time. I think there is something up with that guy and he wants to use Rogue for something. Why else would be spend so much time around her? And if he isn't with her then he's always on that phone of his talking to someone in French. Maybe he's working for someone and reporting back to them.

"This is crazy!" Kitty said. "Besides, if, like, he was gonna report back to someone he wouldn't, like, do it here where he could be over heard, right?"

Gambit stepped out from behind the wall. "That's right pettie. I ain't such an amatour or an idiot who talks 'round open corners where anyone can listen in." He said, watching as their faces turned white and red from suprize and embarrisment. "And just to put the record striaght, no, I ain't after using Rogue for anything. And if all of you would stop pointing the finger at me and spent that time thinking of a way to actually communicate with the girl, which isn't that hard to come up with, then y'all wouldn't be having this conversation and having the people your gossiping about walking in on it or beating you senseless while blind and deaf." Gambit said, feeling some sort of strange triumph for him and Rogue against the other X-Men lot. "If you ain't got any ideas, then back off. It's obvious none of you know what your doing and it's only gonna upset her more and land y'all bruised. Now, if y'all excuse moi."

And Gambit walked away with his head held high.

He was able to get to the kitchen and back to Rogue's room without any run ins. But it was only when he came to slip a card under Rogue's door, that his phone began to ring. He cursed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the caller. Merci. What did that fillie want now? Knowing he shouldn't avoid this call, Gambit made a quick decition of placing the sandwitch he'd made on the floor outside of Rogue's room, while he quickly jumped out of the closest window and onto the roof to take this call.

XXXXX

Rogue, however, was getting impatient. She decided to go look for him and say that she was just going to the toliet or something if she bumped into one of the others. Rogue opened her door and without thinking, she put her socked foot down. But the ground underneath her felt tilted and soft. Rogue stepped back and looked down even though she couldn't see anything. She had to reach out with her hand and feel the sandwitch to know what it was.

 _What was a sandwitch doing outside her door like this?_ Then she put two and two together. _Gambit had gotten her food. But why had he left it outside the door for her? Why didn't he knock on? She'd been sat on her bed this whole time. She didn't feel anything. Did he just..._

Rogue's face crunched up in anger as she slammed the door closed.

XXXXX

"No Merci. Look I've told you over and over again. Stop calling me about moi frere!" Gambit hung up the phone.

He sighed, stressed. He needed a distraction. Jumping back into the building, he walked down the corridor, confused when he saw the sandwich he made destoryed. Gambit put two and two together and bent down to throw a card at Rogue's bed.

"Go away Gambit!" Rogue called from the other side.

This took him back. Why was she shutting him out and calling him Gambit again? He through another card at Rogue's bed.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled louder. Gambit felt his blood pressure rising. First Merci chewing his ear off and, now this. Fine! He thought as he stood up and walked off back to his own room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry it's taken so long. Been struggling throughout the holidays to try and write stuff, but at least now I've got another chapter of something finished! Hope ya enjoy XD**

 **5**

Rogue woke up hungry. She'd been hungry all night (she guessed all night), and she knew she couldn't go any longer without food so she made her way out of bed, stopping to smooth down her hair and unmatching pyjamas (that she didn't know were unmatching because she hadn't seen what pattern was on them).

She found the kitchen with somewhat ease. The more times she had to walk from her room to the kitchen blind the easier it was to get to it. She felt around, using Gambit's tricks that he'd taught her. She decided just to go with toast this morning. She managed to feel her way around to the toaster, unaware there were eyes watching her. After making and buttering the toast, she decided it would be easer to sit at the table rather than take the food back up to her room or stand and eat it where she'd be in the way. The chair she felt for (she didn't realise) was straight across from the person watching her. They didn't make themselves known. The person just watched her with amusement.

Rogue was near finished her toast when Hank walked in. There was a spark in his eye which told that he'd found who he was looking for, followed by confusion as to how he was supposed to approach her. Hank looked to the other man in the room who took out a card from his pocket, made a cut out then throw a little enough charged card against the table that it shocked Rogue.

"What the hell!" Rogue screamed, looking around as if she was trying to spot someone hiding. "Gambit? If that's you I swear-"

A card was pushed into her hand. Rogue hadn't realised that she'd forgotten her gloves so had bare hands to feel the card. She slammed it down on the table though and pushed it away, folding her arms. "I don't need any more of your cards Gambit."

Gambit rolled his eyes but tried pushing it back in her hand.

"No!" she snapped, folding her arms and turning her head away. To Gambit and Hank, she liked like a moaning child.

Hank observed the two and understood that something had happened between them that was troubling both of them. Deciding he didn't want to push on their relationship, Hank moved to Rogue's side and placed his large furry hand on Rogue's shoulder.-

Rogue jumped at the hand and reached to grasp it. Gambit's hand was faster as he grabbed hold of Rogue's wrist to stop her from absorbing Hank.

"What you doing? What's going on?" Rogue asked, struggling in both Gambit and Hank's grip although Hank's grip was loose.

Gambit forced the card into Rogue's hand. Rogue had to accept it as Gambit had control over that hand via her wrist. When she felt it, the large hand on her shoulder made sense.

"Hank? Is that you?" At her acknowledgement, Gambit let go off her hand and he told Hank how to say yes to the girl. Hank tapped Rogue's shoulder.

"Oh." Rogue said, having guessed that Gambit must have said something, but not wanting to kick up too much of a fuss now she knew Hank was in the room. "What's up Hank?" Rogue asked.

Hank was a little unsure how to processed, but decided to move his hand from her shoulder to her back and push her forwards gently. Rogue stood up, following Hank's guidance as his other hand came around to her and began guiding her from the room. Gambit watched them leave, unsure what the blue beast wanted, but decided to find out. He followed Rogue and Hank out of the kitchen and towards the medlab.

"Hank, what you doing? Where we going?" Rogue asked.

She didn't get answers though and guessed she'd just have to wait for him to give her some sort of clue. It took all her strength to bite down on her tongue and not say anything. It took even more of an effort to keep calm once she caught a wiff of spices and smoke tick her nose. Gambit hurried in to the elevator which had sent his scent flying towards Rogue. Rogue was irritated he was following them and irritated he wasn't telling her what was going on.

When they did arrive at the medlab, Rogue could guess where they were from the cool air feeling to the room and that minty smell of medical equitment. Hank lead Rogue over to a chair and sat her down. She didn't know this, but Gambit sat opposite her.

"So what's she doin hear doc? You come up with a cure for her blind and deafness?" Gambit asked.

"I think it will be best if you are to find out at the same time as Rogue. After all it is her treatment and you are not really supposed to be here."

"I can leave if you want me to." Gambit said.

"Perhaps not just yet." Came a new voice. The Professor had just entered the room.

"Hank, are you talking with Gambit right now? I'm sure that good for nothing low life followed us in here."

The Professor raised his eyebrow at Rogue's addressing of Gambit. But he let it go and asked Gambit to let her know he was here.

When Gambit had written the card and given it to Rogue, Rogue said "Can ya create a mind link Professor."

That was what the Professor was intending to do and was rather glad that Rogue had come to sense and asked him to create one. It was so much easier to communicate this way.

When Rogue felt the mind link had been created, she asked out loud "What's going on? Why'd ya take me away from the kitchen Hank? Are we in the medlab? Why? And why's Gambit and the Professor here?"

" _I have a new treatment for you Rogue. Something that may make communication easier for you if this works."_ Said Hank in her mind.

"Really?" Rogue asked. "What is it?"

" _A hearing aid Rogue. If I have your permission, may I place them in your ears?_ " Asked Hank.

"Sure. Just becareful-"

 _"I have gloves on Rogue. Don't worry. I'm a professional my dear. Now, let begin."_ Hank said.

Rogue felt the bandage around her eyes and head being taken off first. She had almost forgotten that she had actually been wearing it.

" _I also just want to check your eyes while I'm here_." Said Hank.

Rogue felt the warmth of Hank's hands first through the gloves, then she bit her tongue on a hiss as Hank began to pull her eyes open. What Rogue couldn't see was that her eyes had come to be filled with puss.

" _I'm going to clean your eyes Rogue. This will sting a little_." Hank said.

The hiss did escape Rogue this time as Hank forced water droplets in her eyes. After they were done, she felt Hank using a cleansing wipe to take away her tears. She felt embarrassed that she had cried in front of people, but she just tried to tell herself that it was a natural reaction and she wasn't really crying in front of people.

" _And now, the hearing aid_." Hank said in her mind.

There was a pause and then she felt something cold in her ear. She had to grasp the bottom of her chair as it felt like water or something was being poured down her ear. Within two seconds though, Hank had finished one side and moved onto the next. Once they were placed in, Hank stepped away. When Rogue couldn't hear anything she said "Well? What's happening? Didn't it work?"

" _The hearing aids are placed in your ears Rogue, but they're not turned on just yet. These hearing aids were specially made by a close friend of mine that's catered to your current situation. But…_ " Hank drifted off.

"But what Hank?" Rogue asked.

 _"We're not sure how well they will work or not." Said the Professor. "I'm afraid, Rogue, that you will be the first person to have tested these_ -"

"So I'm a test rat? Big whoop. Look, I don't see how things can get any worse so just turn them on." Rogue said.

The three men looked at each other and then Hank stepped forwards and switched on the hearing aids. Rogue gasped loudly as there was a high pitched screech in her ears that last quite a while. All three men watched her reaction and how she had reached up to cover her ears and bent over in pain.

"Rogue." Rogue heard her name called out, but rather than it gently being said, it felt like another screech.

"Shut up!" Rogue snapped, wincing as her own voice caused her pain. She didn't care that she could hear anything, she just wanted the friction screeching in her ear to stop.

" _Rogue tell me what you hear?_ " Hank asked in her mind.

" _It's screeching. Everything's so loud!_ " Rogue said in her mind rather than out loud where it would hurt her.-

Rogue cried out as Hank moved to touch the hearing aids. It sounded like hands poking a microphone, but she bared it. When Hank stepped away, Rogue gave everything a minute to settle. Her ears were still ringing from the loud screeches, but now it felt more at ease.

"Hank." Rogue asked aloud when she thought she was ready to try again. What she heard though surprised her. Her voice had sounded so strange to her ears. But she heard it. "Hank." Rogue said again.

"Yes." Hank said aloud. Rogue gasped as she heard his voice. Then a smile crept over her voice. "Has anyone ever told ya you've a smooth talker?"

The next sound Rogue heard was chuckles (including her own). She could hear again. Rogue felt static. "I can hear! I don't need Remy's cards anymore or psychic links."

Gambit, who was feeling warmed towards Rogue even though he was still mad at her for getting mad at him for no reason, felt something within him flutter when she said his name, but died down once he noticed how chuffed she was she didn't need his help anymore. He understood why and that it was best this way, but he couldn't help but feel depressed a little.

Gambit snored at himself. He was unbelievable at times. He had a girl back home who was askin for his help then another here who didn't ask (although he guessed she still wanted it) and all he wanted to do was help her.

The Professor and Hank both looked towards Gambit after hearing him snort. Rogue heard it too, but she couldn't piece together that it was Gambit's as it was hidden under laughs.

"That is brilliant news that you are able to hear once again Rogue. Unfortanetly, we are struggling to find a way to help you see again. But, hopefully Logan will be back soon." Said the Professor.

"Arrr, yes." Hank said. "Speaking of the eyes, I should bandage them back up. This will only take a moment Rogue." Hank said as he began reapplying her bandages.

Rogue turned towards the Professor's voice (her direction being a little off as it was taking her time to adjust). "You've still not been able to contact Logan yet?" Rogue said, sounding distort.

"I'm afraid so." Said the Professor. "Don't worry Rogue. He will be alright and back to us soon."

Rogue said nothing. Hank, after finishing with her bandages began to ask a few medical and technical questions about the hearing aids and how she was feeling with them on. The Professor took an interest and Gambit felt somewhat out of place. He wasn't sure what he should be doing. Maybe a training session in the danger room. But then the Professor had asked him to stay and help Rogue.

Before Gambit could slip away, Hank had finished his tests.

"Excuse me." Said Hank. "I must report this success to my friend and co-worker. Congratulates Rogue."

"Thank you Hank." Rogue said, again, looking towards Hank, but being off target.

"I'm afraid I must get back to my paperwork too Rogue. Remy. If you'll both excuse me. Perhaps, Remy you can help Rogue in practing with her new ability to hear." Said the Professor, before he left.

Rogue had stilled when hearing the Professor call Gambit's name. She had almost forgot that he was there this whole time. Almost. She remembered why she was mad at him and, hopefully, tured her head away from him.

Gambit looked towards Rogue after the Professor left. He wasn't sure what to say or do and true be told, Rogue wasn't sure what to say or do either. In fact, out of frustration, she decided she didn't even want to talk to him.

Then Gambit's phone rang. Rogue heard Gambit grown under his breath. After a few more rings of that annoying Nokia tone that sounded a lot more annoying through hearing aids, Rogue asked "Aren't ya gonna answer that?"

"No." Came Gambit's straight answer.

Rogue slide off the edge of her seat and stood up. "I'll leave then, so you can take your call."

"No." Gambit said. Rogue stopped at his command, but felt slight disappointment. She was hoping she could slip away so she could avoid talking to him. "I'm not answering it, so you don't 'ave to leave to give me privacy."

Rogue began to read into what he was saying. The way he had snapped no at her made her think that he really didn't want her to go. She didn't understand why and she didn't understand why he'd seemed so stressed and frustrated when he had snapped saying no. But when he said that she didn't have to leave him because he didn't need privacy, did that mean he was offering her a way out? Telling her nicely she could leave if she wanted to? Rogue began to get annoyed, wondering who the hell Gambit thought he was giving her orders.

The phone had stopped ringing and the silence between them was filled with the beeping and bussing of the medical machines around them. Before Rogue could lay into Gambit about bossing her about, he said "So, what you gonna do now you can hear?"

Rogue was taken off guard by his gentler approach and his question. She had no idea when she would be able to hear again or hadn't even questioned what it was she had been longing to hear the most since she had been deaf. She had to think long and hard about that one.

For a moment Gambit didn't think Rogue was going to reply. "I don't know." Rogue answered honestly. Then Rogue snorted. "Guess I'm looking forward to hearing them lot get back and being able to hear them coming. But then I guess there goes the peace and quite."

Rogue heard Gambit snort too at her comment. "Yeah, won't be quiet with them lot coming back."

There was silence again. Awkward silence. There were still things unsolved between them from the other night which was making them feel so separated and unsure, but neither was willing to bring it up or approach the other about it.

"I guess," Gambit said, trying to make conversation. "dis is trés bon. That you can hear again, non."

"Yeah." Rogue said, feeling almost robotic now. "Yeah, it is. It means I won't have to depend on you and those cards any more... Those cards," Rogue said, knowing what she was going to say, but not too sure why she was being nice when she was mad at Gambit. "were a real great idea though. Thank you."

Both Gambit and Rogue knew how serious she was and how much she meant it by her tone and her struggling to actually sum up in her tone how much it really did mean to her. Rogue didn't mean to let her emotional side come out, but she blamed it on the fact that she'd just gotten her hearing back and that that was the reason she was being missy with Gambit right now.

"But." Rogue said, trying to regain herself and put things on the straight, none-emotional track, "at least now I won't need ya anymore. And you don't need to look after the disabled girl of the mansion. Your free to do whatever the hell it is you want."

Rogue didn't hear anything for a while. Gambit knew it was too good to be true that he was going to get just a simple thank you without some nasty jab in the ending. But then again, as he rewent over the words Rogue had spoken to him, he thought that this was Rogue still trying to be nice and trying to make him feel good in return for the help. Free, look after the disabled girl, Gambit figured that Rogue saw herself as a burden and didn't want to drag him down with her. But he didn't feel that at all. In fact, now that he'd come to translate what the meaning behind Rogue's words were he felt... warm. A nice soft warmth within him that he wasn't sure he had ever felt before, or, if he had, hadn't felt it enough in his life time to remember what this feeling felt like or what it actually was. But he did manage to realise the cause of what was making him feel this way. Out of all the people in the past he's worked for or tried to help, no one has ever really thanked him or been appreciative of his efforts like Rogue had. It made him feel... Good. Special. Understood.

He saw Rogue beginning to stiffen and flex her head left to right, trying to make anything out. He didn't want her to feel bad about herself or go back into hiding in her shell like she was doing before he arrived here so Gambit decided to take a gamble and open up to her. "Shame." He said. "'cause I was really enjoying your company, Rogue."

Rogue was still for a moment as she took in his words. He sounded serious, but Rogue didn't understand or know what it was Gambit was getting at or trying to do. So, her bitter sarcastic reaction came as her natural defences. She snorted a snire as she said, "Yeah, right. 'Cause everyone wants to spend their day fussing over a helpless girl that can't be left alone for five minutes."

"I'm serious." Gambit said, seeing through the act that he'd been seeing through since New Orleans.

"So am I!" Rogue hissed, trying to turn away from Gambit and folding her arms. "Your free. Now ya can go off and actually have time to yaself without having to be looking over your shoulder all the time for that disabled girl. You can even go befriend some of the guys. Or girls for all I care. Do whatever you want with your new found freedom, just don't lie to me!"

"I don't want to make friends with the others cher." He said, his pet name for her coming back and just slipping off the tongue like natural.

"Why?" Rogue snapped, not understanding.

"'Cause they ain't you. I've tried to get alone with them, but they just don't make me feel as comfortable here as you do." Gambit said.

"Comfortable?" Rogue said, feeling the word being foreign on her tongue. "How the heck have I made you feel comfortable? I swear ta God Gambit, you better not be putting on this show 'cause you feel guilty for me or some sort of erge to look after me."

"It ain't like that Rogue. Trust moi." He said. "I'm rather glad I not longer have to cut cards out for you just so we can have a convasation."

"Then why do ya feel comfortable around meh? I don't get it." Rogue questioned.

Gambit opened his mouth, about to tell her why he liked relaxing with her when his phone began to ring again. Both of them stood frozen for the moment just listening to the phone go off.

Rogue did want an answer from Gambit because she thought it was strange and didn't make sense that anyone would be comfortable around her. But then, she also didn't want to know the answer. "Sounds like someone really wants ta get a hold of ya." Rogue said, allowing the phone to cause the distraction.

Gambit had an idea he knew who it was. When he looked at his phone, he saw Jean-Luc's name. He was avoiding talking to him and the man knew it. He hung up on him and said "Just a spam call."

"Oh." Rogue said, not really believing him. She wasn't sure if to question him about it or not, but Gambit, realising what she might be wondering found something to speak of first to distract her from the call.

"What were you planning on doing today?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. It doesn't concern you anymore." Rogue said, folding her arms and going on the defencive again. Actually, she had no idea what she was going to do all day. She knew that if this was a normal day in school then she would be in class. Which class, she didn't know because she didn't know the time.

"Could at least keep the new guy company Cherie." Gambit said, knowing he was trying to use Rogue as a destraction from what was going on back in New Orleans.

"Sounds like the people on the other end of the phone want your company. Why don't you go talk to them." Rogue said, and then tried to feel around for her way out, but ended up tripping and falling. Gambit was there besides her in a heartbeat and was helping her up.

"Don't touch me!" Rogue snapped. "I don't need your help!" She said.

Gambit had slowly been getting annoyed and angry. Not just at Rogue's stubboness and her trying to push him away, but with Merci and Jean-Luc calling him up with the same problems back in New Orleans. Gambit was getting angry with his life seeming to be on a repeating circle of just screw up after screw up and that is what turned his tone and words sour towards Rogue.

Gambit snorted as he grabbed hold of Rogue's protesting arm and pulled her back to her feet anyway. "You know that ain't true."

Rogue felt herself a little bit struck by Gambit's attitude. She also was trying to find her balance and footing, but found herself hanging onto Gambit's chest as she did. "What?" She muttered.

"Moi help. You need it!" Gambit's arms wrapped around Rogue's shoulders as he felt her weight tipping from side to side, struggling to find balance from his sudden pull upwards. He kept her steady as he talked down to her. "You need my help Rogue. You might not want it and think you don't needed it 'cause you can look after yourself some of the time, but you do!"

"No, I don't" Rogue said, hitting against his chest and pushing backwards. As she stepped backwards though, she found the thing that she had fallen over behind her as well.

Gambit's arms shot out again and around her, pulling her into his chest to stop her from falling as he said "See! Ya need help even with ya hearin' back. It's no different from when you needed moi aide last night."

"Ha," Rogue spat bitterly, again trying to push away from Gambit, but he was holding her steady so she didn't fall. "Like you really wanted to help!"

"Pardonnez-moi?" Gambit said, confused as to what Rogue was getting at. He wasn't expecting her to say something like that.

"Ya heard me!" Rogue snapped. "You didn't wantta help me. You were just doin' what the Professor told ya to do." Rogue said, anger brimming in her voice.

Gambit actually felt himself calm down as he realised Rogue was opening up to him once again. "Rogue," Gambit said, "the Professor never had to ask me to help ya. I chose to do that myself."

"To try and get into the Professor's good books. Still doesn't mean you really wanted to help me." Rogue said.

Gambit felt almost saddened by what Rogue had said to him. Because, he thought, somehow that statement could be true. He did want to be accepted into the X-Men and he would use people to make that happen. But, he thought when he first found Rogue getting her feet cut open by broken glass shards that he'd helped her, not out of trying to score points with the Professor, but because he serious didn't want her to hurt herself. In fact, he hadn't thought of anything what he'd done for Rogue while she'd been blind and deaf as points scoring. But again, it did make sense for her to think like that. For anyone who knew him well enough to think like that of him. It made him question why though. "Why do you think I don't want to help you?" Gambit asked, his question coming out a lot softer than he realised because he had whispered it.

Rogue heard the sadness in his question too and felt it in his body. His once solid chest that had been stranded because he was forcing her to stay by his chest were now loosened a little. His hold was littler too, but still there as a guide. Rogue wanted to think that this was just an act for Gambit, but it felt real. Rogue wasn't too sure what was going on too much. All she was sure about was Gambit's question and her reasoning for being mad at him, so that's what she stuck to." You left the sandwich outside my door on the floor! What was it you were playing at? Did ya just want to show off in front of the others, but then not actual care whether I ate or not?"

"Rogue," Gambit called her name gently as he was only now piecing together that he'd hurt Rogue's feelings somehow last night. That she was mad at him last night and this morning because that was how she handled her emotions. Through anger."I left it there for two seconds 'cause I got a phone call. I was gonna knock on and bring it inta ya but I had... things I needed to sort out first. Things that couldn't wait another five seconds. Next thing I knew you were shutting me out and telling me to go away." Gambit said.

Rogue went almost still in his arms that were still wrapped around her shoulders. Either seemed to notice that they had been stood in this position for quite some time now. Rogue wasn't too sure how to react. After what Gambit said, it sounded genuine, but she couldn't be too sure.

"What issues?" Rogue asked, not wanting to let her guard down all the way and let him fool her again like he had done in the past.

She felt Gambit's chest expand as he signed. It was a little relieved, little annoyed, little hopelessness sign. "Famille." Gambit said in French, paining him to even open up about it.

"Your thieves family?" Rogue asked. "Jean-Luc? He-"

"Yeah." Gambit said. "Something like that."

"Those calls before." Rogue questioned, putting two and two together and coming to realise that this whole time that she had been conupied with her own self pitty Gambit had had problems of his own too. And she hadn't been helping him, just putting more grief on him where he'd been trying his best to help her even with his problems. "That's him?" Rogue questioned.

"Oui." Gambit said.

"You wanna tell me what happened after I left ya in New Orleans?" Rogue asked.

"No." Gambit said gently, but Rogue could read through the stress of his body that he was pained and really didn't want to talk about it.

There was another pause where both Rogue and Gambit just stood still. Gambit's hands still on Rogue's shoulder and Rogue still against his chest. They both became conscious of this since they had stopped talking, but Rogue was scared to pull away because she couldn't see her skin and she was scared she'd end up touching him with it or falling over. Gambit, on the other hand, was in no need to rush apart. Instead, he was still thinking about them and what it was that had made this atmosphere that was between them now happen. "You thought I didn't care." Gambit asked.

"I don't care if you care or not. I just don't need ya, got it" Rogue said, pushing away from Gambit. Her words sounded like they should have been stressed and angry, but they weren't spoken with any venom.

Gambit let Rogue go, knowing that this was just her. Locking away her emotions and pulling away from everyone because she was used to doing this. Even if she might have moved a way it was only by a little so they were still stood near each other. The emotions in the air and between them felt heavy still, Gambit realised. He realised there were still things bugging Rogue, but that she wasn't going to open up about them without someone addressing them for her. Gambit didn't want to have Rogue upset and separated from people (because he did know what that was like and it wasn't a nice feeling) so he asked, "Is there something else bothering you cher?"

"Besides you deciding to use a pet name for me, no." Rogue said.

Gambit smirked, but tried to think back from now to when he had first seen Rogue again and whether he had noticed if there was something bothering her. Then he remembered something. "You were upset yesterday after seeing Kitty and Kurt. Why was that..." He asked.

"I wasn't upset." Rogue said, sounding like a child as she did.

Gambit almost rolled his eyes at her. "I knew you were." He said, enforcing that she open up to him. "Why?"

"It's nothing. I just..." Rogue went quite for a moment as she rethought of the time she had spent with Kitty and Kurt yesterday. They were good guys who were trying there best but just didn't understand. Rogue's mind almost added on there as well as Gambit. She found herself fighting with wanting to talk to him, someone who seemed to understand her and not talking to him.

"What is it?" Gambit asked in that gentle voice of his.

Rogue was sure as well that he'd taken a step forwards because she felt as if she'd just gotten a little bit warmer. With Gambit's alluring voice and body heat Rogue just gave in. "It's just, I know I'm falling behind on school because I'm blind and, well, not deaf anymore but still... I'm missing out on school and they already grill us when we're normally in. I just, don't want to fail school and have to go through another year of it. But Kitty and Kurt don't seem ta realise that and when I did try asking them about what they'd learnt, they weren't really very helpful. Not that it is really there fault, after all, I wouldn't want to relive another day of school again either."

"I see." Gambit said, his voice still smooth and understanding. It was all starting to make sense now. He might have been able to understand being blind and how to cope with daily tasks, but when he had gone through the training, he'd had a goal in mind and everyone knew what he wanted to do and how to help him achieve it. Here, no body seemed to know Rogue well enough or be able to think what it was she wanted to achieve, but was struggling to because she was blind and had been deaf. Now though, he was beginning to see new ways to help her and keep her happy. "What did you have to do in school yesterday?" Gambit asked.

"I had englsih first period." Rogue said. "We were suppose to have finished reading the _Catcher in the Rye_ by now."

"I think," Gambit said, slowly reacting out to turn her body more to face him."Now that your hearings back, we can problably get you up to scratch with everything you've missed in school pretty quickly."

Rogue tried looking up towards the Cajun's face, not sure what he had in mind, so she asked "What do ya have in mind?"

xxxxx

It was Kurt and Kitty who later found Gambit and Rogue again in the wreckroom. Before they entered though, they stood waiting at the door dumbfounded as they watched Rogue and Gambit together on the couch. They were both sat at opposite ends of the small sofa, but both were facing the other. Gambit was sprawled out at one end of the sofa while Rogue had brought her legs up to her chest on the sofa and they were both chuckling.

"He's not that bad!" Rogue said.

"Yes he is chere! Come on, you were yarning threw out that book anyway and asking how many pages were left." Gambit said back.

"I was askin' that so I can make rough guesses on what's happening in which chapters and where ta find 'em." Rogue said.

"If you say so." Gambit said, putting his hands up in defeat. Then after a small pause he said, "But that doesn't mean you weren't bored."

Rogue's leg went out and she kicked Gambit in his thigh. "Shut it you!" Rogue snapped playfully.

kitty and kurt come home finding gambit reading to rogue, after they leave rogue apologies to gambit for snapping at him last night and he says it's fine and that it was just a bad night. he wraps his arm around her and he makes note how easily it is they've come to touching each other since rogues needed more help.

"Did I, like, miss something?" Kitty turned to Kurt and asked.

Both Rogue's and Gambit's attention was then drawn towards the door.

"Kit? That you?" Rogue asked.

"Errr, like, yeah it is. Rogue, can you like-"

"Yeah. I can hear ya." Rogue said with a smirk growing on her face.

Gambit smiled at that smirk of hers, but then it disappeared as his phone began to ring. Rogue looked towards him, then her smile fell too. They both knew who it was and neither of them were happy about it.

"I best take dis." Gambit said, getting up and moving Rogue's feet out of his lap. "Least it'll give ya time to tell them the bonne nouvelle."

"Yeah." Rogue said, not sounding too pleased. "Guess I can."

Gambit left after that and took his phone out of his pocket. It was his father. The call he answered went as any other talk with his father about returning to the guild went.

xxxxx

Rogue had listened to Kitty and Kurt talk about their day and was able to get a few things about what they actually learned in school out of them. After they told her about there day, Rogue asked what time it was. When she found out it was close to tea time, Rogue excused herself and went to the room she had gone to around this time yesterday.

Rogue knocked three times on Gambit's door, then waited for him to answer it. He did so, having an idea who it might have been and wasn't disappointed.

"Well, bonjour Cherie. And how can I help ya?" Gambit asked.

Rogue felt her checks get hot under his gaze (not that she could see that he was staring at her).

"I just wanted to check that everything was alright." Rogue said. Gambit's smile fell as she asked that. "May I come in?" Rogue asked, guessing already that Gambit wouldn't want his personal life airing inside the mansion.

Gambit stepped aside and guided Rogue inside, sitting her down on his bed again and closing the door. He came to sit on the bed with her. Rogue was feeling nervous and Gambit could see that, but she blurted out what she had come to see him about.

"What actually happened after I left New Orleans?" Rogue said.

Gambit was silent for a moment, a little taken back by what she had asked. "Thought you didn't care about what happened to poor little ole Gambit?" Gambit said.

Rogue tried to look at him. Gambit wished he could have seen her eyes. Actually, he found that he had silently been wishing for that every time they talked to each other, but only now, when he was trying to figure out what her motive was rather than what was bothering her, did he notice that he desperately wished to see her eyes.

"That was before I knew about the phone calls and how miserable they're makin' ya. Besides," Rogue said, attempting to turn her head away from him. She shrugged "your apart of the X-Men now. It's kinda in the job description to look out for one another sooo... What's up?" Rogue asked.

Gambit didn't believe her. He thought that, like when she said she didn't care in New Orleans, she really did care about him. But still, he had been slightly relieved that she had said that because he didn't like talking about himself or his family. Now though, he was being comforted about it and he wasn't sure what to say.

"Remy?" Rogue called. "You still there?" She asked.

Gambit had been sat quietly watching her and thinking over things. When she said his name, so soft and caring from her lips, he felt like he had been missing something. Missing hearing her say his name now that she wasn't angry with him any more. But that still didn't help him avoid talking about his family.

"Oui cher. I'm still here." Gambit said.

"Oh..." Rogue said,as if she was thinking. "You don't want to talk 'bout New Orleans do you?" Rogue asked.

"Non." Gambit said.

"Tough." Rogue said.

Gambit raised his eyebrow and started chuckling at her attitude. "Tough?"

"Yeah, tough." Rogue said. "You didn't back off when I pushed you away, I ain't backing off just cause your doing the same. So tell me, what happened when I left?"

Gambit sighed as he said "What didn't happen." And he rubbed his hands over his face in stress.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rogue asked. "Did something bad happen?"

"Non." Gambit said. "Nothing outta the usual."

"Did he use ya again?" Rogue asked, trying to remember what Gambit had said to her in the past about his family. It hadn't been much but from the sounds of it, it was a lot like her foster parents and she could guess what had happened from that.

"'Course." Said Gambit. "But I refused."

He stayed silent and Rogue figured if she was actually gonna get answers out of him, she was going to have to ask him questions. "What did ou refuse to do?"

"Use moi powers." Gambit said.

"For what?" Rogue asked.

Gambit shrugged his shoulders. "A job." He said.

"A job? You not gonna tell me the details of a theifing job?" Rogue questioned.

"Precisly." Gambit said.

"Oh, Ok." Rogue said, but wasn't feeling OK with it. It fact it made her more on edge and want to get answers out of him, but let alone absorbing him, Rogue didn't see any other way how to.

"Did your father kick you out or did you leave?" Rogue asked.

"If moi pere had kicked me out, he wouldn't be callin me now, tellin' me to come back to the guild." Gambit said.

"So you left freely." Rogue asked.

"If you can call it that." Gambit said.

"What does that mean?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing." Gambit said, knowing he wasn't being the least bit helpful, but he wasn't going to budge on the subject.

"OK then, so ya escaped from your thieves family and jumped on the first train to Bayville to join the X-Men?" Rogue asked.

"Pretty much." Gambit said.

"But you keep getting calls off your father to go back while your here." Rogue said.

"You struggling to understand that part or something Roguey?" Gambit joked.

Rogue throwned. "Actually, I am. I'm struggling to understand a lot of things about you 'cause you won't talk to me properly. You said that you had issues. Family issues. And if your done with your father, then why don't you just throw the phone away insteada letting it ring out, or answering it. What's really going on Remy?" Rogue asked, getting heated now at him.

Gambit understood her frustration, but he just didn't see a way of telling her the truth or bringing her into his situation.

After a long pause, Rogue said, "You at least told the Professor about the issue, right Remy? 'Cause this is your home now. This is your new family now." Rogue said with the hint of passion edging on her speech. "Everyone here would fight for you and protect you Remy, but how can they do that when you don't tell us what you need protecting from."

"I don't need protecting cher." Gambit said.

"Not the point!" Rogue snapped. "You might not need protecting, but what if whatever it is came and hurt one of the other people living here? Then how would you feel?"

"No one's gonna get hurt Rogue!" Gambit snapped. "It's my problem, alone. Not yours or anybody's business." Gambit said, getting up of the bed and standing above her.

Rogue felt him get up and stood up herself. She hated that they were fighting over this and she couldn't seem to get him to see sence enough to open up about this.

"It's six. Dinner should be done. We should go eat before the other devouer it all." Said Gambit.

Rogue stood where she was. When she didn't move after a while, Gambit moved forwards and gently guided her out of his room. As he was opening the door though, Rogue reached out and pushed it sshut again.

"I'm telling you now Remy." She said. "I've been where you are. Not telling the X-Men ma problems, thinking I could handle them on ma own, but I couldn't. I didn't and it came back to bit me hard in the arse. But not just me either. I watched my friends, who stuck by me all the way through it get hurt too. I hurt them because I didn't tell them what was wrong with me until it was too late and they couldn't prepare for it or help defuse it. I think you should tell someone, me, the Professor, or one of the others, who ever you like, what's happening in New Orlean's with your family right now and why it's making you so upset 'cause if things get outta hand Remy, at least then you know you've got people watching over you." Rogue finished.

Gambit signed. "Ok cher." He said. "Can we leave the heavy stuff until another day?" He asked.

Rogue thought about this and thought that if this was the closest she was going to get to having Gambit open up to her then she'd take it. "Ok." She said. Then she let Gambit take her down to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey, this is kinda a long chapter. Sorry about that! XD And I'm gonna say that there are ups and downs for Rogue and Gambit in this chapter but that's just them and they're on and off relationship, but each thing is bringing them closer and stronger together. Oh and if things don't make too much sense at the odd bit, then it's most likely because it's a long chapter and there's bound to be a few more fuck up than what I normally do, lol XD hope you enjoy.

 **6**

Dinner was going somewhat easy for Rogue and Gambit. He had sat next to her if only to make things easier for her. He was able enough to be quite enough to let Rogue know what was on her plate and where it was without letting the others hear or see him do it. Rogue just followed his instructions, trusting him enough not to make her look like an idiot in front of all of the X-Men. There little unresolved conversation had been left aside and things seemed to go back to normal between them. Or whatever normal calm they had.

Rogue didn't have to say much to the others, but there were questions asked of her about her hearing and stuff that she answered. One question, however, did throw her off a little bit and make her comfortable.

"Hey, your not wearing gloves." Kitty had declared.

Rogue's hands had stilled while raising a fork to her lips. Of course she had realised she hadn't been wearing her gloves over the past few days. First her hands had been bandaged, then she needed her hands to be free of bandages and gloves so she could read Gambit's cards and see through her hands where she was going. Of course she had been weary and anxious of not wearing her gloves at the start. She had felt things, she normally didn't feel and as nice as they were to touch and be remembered of what wood or metal felt like before her powers kicked in, she also remembered her powers from feeling these things and that she should have been wearing gloves. She had been feeling an erge to pull at gloves that weren't actually there on her hands every now and again, which did remind her that she wasn't wearing them as well. But then there had always been some other direr need to distract her, or more someone else. Gambit. Always slipping those cards into her hands. She needed her gloves off to try and read them. She had been worried sometimes about how close Gambit got to her skin when he placed the cards in her ungloved hands, but she knew he had gloves on. She had felt them on him. She had been using her hands to see and hear what was around her and what other people had been saying or doing.

But then, she remembered, there had been times now that she could hear again that she should have been wearing gloves, but she hadn't. She'd hidden her hands between her ungloved hands between her legs when she had been talking to Kurt and Kitty. But then... She knew that she still needed her hands ungloved so that she could see where she was going. If she had had gloves on then then she wouldn't have been able to find Gambit's room because she wouldn't have been able to find the cracks in the stairs and walls that told her where she was.

But Rogue couldn't help but then question herself and think why didn't she bring her gloves down with her to dinner. Or why didn't she have them in her back pocket when she went to the med lab this morning and simply slip them on whenever she needed to. She knew there were going to be lots of people in the kitchen too so why didn't she think to go to her room and pick up her gloves rather than taking a risk by having her bare hands exposed?

Rogue was beginning to have a silent panic which Gambit was noticing by the way her hands withdrew from the table and how her lips gasped. He decided to speak up for her and put her mind at ease before the situation turned catastrophic. He slipped his hands under the table, swiftly taking his gloves off and placing them in one of Rogue's hands. He heard Rogue gasp but before she could panic he spoke "Oui, she isn't wearing them at the moment because she's been using her hands to see. It's actually quite cleaver the little tricks that she's come up with and she manages to do things for herself. Apparently better than Iceman can control where he leaves his ice. "

"What?- Hey!" Bobby snapped.

There was giggles and laughs around the table as the attention was drawn to Bobby instead of Rogue. Rogue had felt what Gambit had placed in her hands and was thankful for what they were. Just to fill saver, she pulled his gloves on that were too big for her hands. The fingers in the gloves were too long for her and they were loose around the palm.

Rogue jumped a little as she felt a hand slip into one of her gloved hands. It took her a second to realise who it was, but after a gentle squeeze and a little nudge on the shoulder, Rogue knew that it was Gambit's hand who was sitting right besides her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Gambit said. "Try to relax. Take 'em off and eat some more of your food."

Gambit felt Rogue's grip stiffen around his. "It's alright Cherie." He whispered into her ear. "No one will question you now they know your methods. Put the gloves on after you've finished eating." Gambit said.

"I'm not that hungry." Rogue replied.

Gambit sighed at this as he saw that Rogue still had at most half of her food left on her plant. He squeezed her hand though and told her they'd leave. They left the kitchen together, Gambit escorting Rogue.

"So, is it bed time or you now Rogue or do you want a bed time story?" Gambit joked, tying to lighten her mood.

"Hahaha, very funny." Rogue cracked sarcastically, letting the joke go. In fact, she decided to follow up on it. "But it ain't bed time yet Cajun. In fact, we didn't get through half as much of what I woulda normally got through on a school day." Rogue said.

"We didn't?" Gambit questioned, being curious as to how hard the kids in school these days were actually being pushed.

"Yeah." Rogue said. "I should have had music after English. Isn't my favourite class, but ya know." Rogue said.

"You don't do music at school." Gambit said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I do!" Rogue snapped playfully.

"Non, ya don't. Your blushing. Means ya lieing and you don't have a music class at school."

"So what if I don't?" Rogue snapped, pouting and folding her arms across her chest. She had stopped moving too, which meant that Gambit had to stop moving as well since his hand was on the lower part of her back.

"Makes me curious." Gambit said. "Curious as to why your telling me you had a music class when really, you don't. So tell me, moi Cherie, what would have happened in this music class of yours? What would we have done?" Gambit asked, still with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help but smile thinking that Rogue had lied to purposely get him to spend time with her.

"Nothin'. It doesn't matter." Rogue said, now trying to walk off.

Gambit caught up to her in less than a second and placed his hand back in the dip of her back where it was becoming a regular comfortable spot to put it. "Awww, come on Cherie. Tell moi." He said.

"It woulda been just music." Rogue said quietly.

They continued to walked back to Rogue's room as Gambit leaned down closer to her and asked. "What kinda of music?"

Rogue shrugged. "Rock. Jazz. Radio. Whatever." Rogue said, still feeling her cheeks being heated.

Gambit chuckled, "That sounds like a good way to spend the evening to me Cherie." Gambit said.

"Really?" Rogue asked, trying to look up at him and sounding almost astonished.

"Of course." Gambit said. "Remember, I did take you to that Jazz club when we were in New Orleans. Didn't you take the hint from that that Remy likes his Jazz?"

"I thought it was just a set up. Remy? Really? Did you have to refer to yourself in the third person?" Rogue asked.

"Oui." Gambit said. "He just too good to answer you himself with a straight answer" He said.

Gambit yelped a little as Rogue elbowed him in the side playfully. "But ya ain't too good for a beat down." Rogue said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Cher, ya wound me." Gambit said while holding her and his side.

"Ya deserved it Cajun." Rogue said.

"Did not." Gambit said.

"Did too." Rogue said.

But Rogue went almost silent as she heard the next voices enter the hallway.

"You need to eat!" Said a female's voice.

"But you saw her. She was happier when she didn't notice I was there! It's a good thing I left before anyone could have seen me." It was Scott's voice that said this.

"Don't be silly, Scott." Jean said.

Then their voices stopped as Jean and Scott must have noticed her and Gambit. Rogue wasn't sure what to say or do, let alone think about how it must look having Gambit take her back to her room and have an arm wrapped around her.

"Bonjour." Gambit said to cut the awkward silence.

Rogue heard Scott yelp a little and before that she thought she had heard a thud. She guessed Jean had been talking to him inside his head and was now pushing him into doing something.

"H-Hey." Scott said, sounding like it was towards Gambit. "Hey Rogue. I've heard you've got your hearing back. That's great." He said, but then paused for a second to think "Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Rogue said. "Yeah, it is."

There was silence all around which made everyone feel awkward. Rogue realised that she might have to be the bigger person to step up if she wanted to move on from this awkward situation. "I'm gonna go listen to music now. If you'll excuse meh." She said.

Gambit stayed besides her and she heard him say "Au revoir." behind them.

The rest of the walk to Rogue's room was silent. Until they got into Rogue's room then Gambit said, "Well, that was interesting."

Rogue felt her way around, tearing away from Gambit, and sat on her bed while letting out a moaning sound. "Yeah it was."

"Things still not good 'tween you and that Summers boy then, huh?" Gambit asked.

"Yeah. I just...can't get over what he did to me. How much I've suffered over the last few days because of him." Rogue snorted. "Then to make things worse I keep thinking about how he'd always go on and yell at everyone else 'bout havin' better control over their powers like he did, but then he's the one who messes up and lands me in a hospital bed, burnt, blind and deaf. How unfair is that? Then there was him wanting ma forgiveness straight away mare hours after I'd just woken up from his attack. I mean, the nerve of-"

Rogue stopped her ranting as she heard music being played. It was the first jass CD she had ever bought and the Mills Brothers classic _Lazy River_ came on.

"You were saying Cherie?" Gambit asked.

"Never mind." Rogue sighed as she thought of Mississipi and times she'd spent playing in a little area that seemed to be made just for her. It had been a quiet place where she could strip off and go for a swim and just relax with the world.

"I never knew you were that into Jazz?" Gambit said. "Kiss and other rock bands I can understand, but Jazz? Must be your southern heritage coming out, non?" Gambit said.

Rogue smirked at that. She felt the weight of her bed shift and she knew Gambit was now sat down besides her. "Or could it be I had a bigger influence on you than first thought?" He said seeming only a mere inch away from her face.

Rogue gasped. "I have no idea what your talking about. Or implying." Rogue said recovering herself. "I've always liked jazz." She said.

"'Course ya did." For another moment they just sat and listened to the man singing about floating down the river. Then Gambit's hand slipped into Rogue's newly gloved hand and held on tight. "Dance with moi." Gambit said.

"What?" Rogue said, sounding bluntly confused.

Next thing she knew she was being pulled to her feet and was pinned to Gambit's chest. His arm wrapped around her and he positioned her in a walze."Dance with me Cherie. We never got the chance to when we were back in New Orleans. Let's make up for lost time, non?" He said as he started swaying.

"What, no!" Rogue said as her body followed Gambit.

"Why?" Gambit said.

Rogue heard a smirk behind that question. It made her slightly mad. "'Cause I can't dance!" Rogue finally admited.

"Then I'll teach ya." Gambit said. "Besides, you already seem like a swarve dancer. Your doing it already." Gambit muttered into her ear.

"Remy." Rogue moaned into his ear, but wasn't actually sure what she was saying.

"Come on cher, lighten up a little, non." Gambit said, then lifted her up and spun her around.

"Nooo," Rogue protested, but began to giggle slightly as they went from a walze into a trot fox and other dance moves she didn't know the name to.

 _Lazy River_ had gone off and Louis Armstrong's _All my Eggs in One Baske_ t came on. Gambit had spun Rogue out and pulled her back in so that her back was to his front and there arms were wrapped tightly together around Rogue's chest. Gently they swayed. Rogue felt the weight of Gambit's head on hers and she couldn't help but wonder how they had gotten to this. What they were doing right now seemed very intermit and Rogue wasn't sure how to handle it. So she did the next thing she had always done as soon as she had had the time to stop and think about what she was actually doing rather than just enjoying what they had been doing.

She pulled out of Gambit's hold and stepped away from him.

"Cher?" Gambit questioned.

Rogue was about to speak, not sure what she was going to say, when suddenly the warning alarm went off.

"What is that?" Gambit questioned.

"Oh no." Rogue said, not expecting something like this to happen now of all times. Not while she was still blind. "That's a mission." She said.

"A mission?" Gambit repeated.

"Yeah." Rogue said. "Come on, we've gotta go!" Rogue said.

From those instructions Gambit gilded Rogue down stairs as fast as he could and they met with the other X-Men who were in the hanger, changing into their suits.

"Gambit, Rogue." Came the Professor's voice from behind them.

"What's happening Professor?" Rogue asked, obviously painiced.

"I think I may have found Logan." Rogue gasped at the Professors words. "But we must hurry. I believe he is in trouble."

"Logan." Rogue muttered under her breath while thinking it was typical of him to get into trouble, but wanting him to come back save.

Gambit saw Rogue's worry and knew from the last time he ran into that puppy dog that he cared deeply for Rogue's safety, even if he wasn't very good at showing it. Seeing Rogue gasp and her jaw start flexing, he knew that their relationship worked the same way. He could feel her emotions radiating off her; anxious, worked up, worried and about to do something stupid. Gambit knew how stubborn this girl could be so turned to the Professor and said "I should go with de X-Men. Make sure an expert thief is there to get 'em all in and out safely. Where we heading?"

"Remy." Rogue said, turning to him. "You're too new." Rogue said. "You wouldn't know how to work with the others. You'll get hurt." Rogue said, not understanding that she was actually worried about him until the words had come out of her.

Rogue felt the weight of two hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about me Rogue." Gambit said. glad he couldn't see the little smile he had on his face from her worry over him. "I'll be fine. Have more faith in me, non Cherie?"

Rogue wasn't sure what to say. It was a mix of 'no, don't go', 'stay with me,' and 'let me go instead'. But the Professor was in a rush and said "Alright Gambit. Go get on the plane. There will be a uniform on there you can change into. Jean will be able to instruct you on where to find it and Scott will be your team leader. Follow his instructions and I shall be in contact with you throw cerebro. Rogue, take hold of the handle on my chair and we'll leave for cerebro."

"B-But..." Rogue stammered as she tried to face the Professor. She knew what she wanted to say and do. She wanted to convince him to let her go, but we've she knew that she would just get in the way with her blindness.

"We don't have time for this Rogue. I understand your feelings and want to go with your team, but you'll just be a liability. Make this sacrife for Logan so we can get him home faster, please." The Professor said.

Rogue's bottom lip shuck. She felt the two hands that were on her shoulders start rubbing her arms up and down. "Don't worry. Remy will bring everyone back safe and sound. You just have the warm milk ready without burning yourself for when we get back, non?" Gambit said.

Rogue reached out and hit his chest lightly in annoyance. "Third person again Cajun."

"Oui." Gambit said, moving one of his hands down Rogue's arm and placing her hand on the Professor's wheel chair. Rogue was stood frozen as she felt the heat from Gambit's body slip away from her. She really did feel cold now. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Don't worry. I'll be back, and I'm gonna take care of you. But I need you to do me a favour and take care of this." He said while slipping something thin and crunched up into her hand. Rogue recognised it as a card. "I found her in your underwear draw." Gambit said.

Rogue began to blush as she realised that Gambit had found the queen of hearts card he had given to her in New Orleans. The next thing she knew Gambit's hand had left hers and she was having to follow the Professor out of the hanger. Rogue was quiet and blushing all the way as they arrived at cerebro. Rogue hide the queen of hearts card into her bra as she didn't have any pockets. She was still dressed in the pyjames she went to sleep in the other night. Rogue was left to stand behind the Professor as he began talking and giving instructions to the other X-Men.

It left like hours were going by slowly as the Professor talked to Scott and Jean and devised a plan to get into the warehouse like building safely and out. Rogue listened more carefully when the Professor began to include Gambit in the plan. His job was a, sort of, out of the way job, watching one of the side entrances that would be one of the team's exits.

From the rest Rogue was listening to, the X-Men had gone in under stealth mode, but had been found out and were getting shot at. Kurt and Kitty had managed to search every room though and found some mutants in bad condition who they managed to get out of there through the exits, one of which Gambit was guarding, but no Logan could be found. Rogue was listening closely to updates on her friends, not noticing her hands shaking or how sweaty she was getting since she felt so cold when something went wrong.

She heard Scott report that they had lost communication with Gambit and Kurt. Rogue felt her body run completely cold at this announcement and her heart stop beating in her chest. Not her step brother. Not Gambit. He shouldn't have gone! The Professor was beginning to tell Scott that he had best get the others out of there since there were some severely injured people on bored the jet and they would have to come back for them later. Rogue was about to speak up and scream no at the Professor but Scott beat her to it. He insisted that he wouldn't leave anyone behind and passed the controls onto Storm. He then went out to look for Gambit and Kurt. The Professor kept a mind link with Scott as he did and Rogue began to speak up for the first time and question the Professor. "What's happening?" She asked, but it came out weakly.

"Scott has found them. Gambit is defending against some on shooters, but Kurt and another girl are unconscious. Gambit's struggling to get them both to safety..." The Professor paused and Rogue felt like strangling him during that time. "Scott and Remy have taken out the on shooters. They've got Kurt and the girl and are heading back to the jet. Storm, bring the jet around... X-Men, you are returning home." The Professor said.

When he said those words Rogue felt the pain of the ice in her veins go away, but she still felt numb. "Is... everyone alright?" She asked the Professor.

He had taken Cerebro off and turned to face her, but Rogue didn't know that. "Yes. Besides a few injuries, they are fine. Kurt was, however, lucky. When he appeared beside Gambit, he took a hit from a bullet that just missed his skull, but it did enough damage to somehow knock him unconscious. Gambit is fine and has only slight injuries from covering for Kurt and one of the saved mutants. Scott came away the same, but has a bullet wound in his left arm that will need to be looked at. It put him off his aim, but luckily, he has been practising with his right arm to shoot..."

Rogue had stopped listening to the report now. She was in her own little world trying to calm her heartbeat down now that she felt it come back in full force. In the past, she had been worried like this before, but she had never been worried to this extreme. She felt like she could be sick she was so worried. She was just so relieved that everyone was safe but so upset and annoyed with herself that she couldn't be there to help them. That she was helpless to do anything while she listened to her family and closest friends get hurt.

"Rogue?" The Professor called.

"Yeah?" Rogue answered, robotically.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale?" The Professor said.

"Yeah." Rogue said. "I'm fine. Better off than the people on that jet... I best go, erm, prepare the medical room. Those rescue mutants will need a place to rest." Rogue finished, then began to turn. She struggled with her turn and balance because she hadn't been in cerebro since her accident and she had no idea where the pathway back to the main mansion was.

"Take the handle to my chair Rogue. We'll prepare the medlab together." The Professor said.

Rogue had heard him wheel up besides her and she stretched out her hand, being very slow and careful with where she put it. She felt the Professor take her wrist and place it on his chair. They left cerebro and went to the med lab. Rogue had hardly been able to do anything there either except reach and fell for things on top of shelves with the Professor's guidance. They were finished pretty soon setting up needles and cotton buds and everything that seemed essentially needed at the moment.

"Why don't you go to bed Rogue?" The Professor said. "The others will be tired and you can speak with them all tomorrow."

Rogue left without complaint, but didn't go back to her room. She wasn't paying enough attention to the cracks in the wall and where she was going(mostly because she was struggling to actually find them from the gloves she was wearing). She was too lost in thought to care where she ended up as she wondered about the mansion.

She had calmed herself down a little now and was able to accept that Kurt and Gambit were OK. She was still worried about Logan because he was never found, but she had tried her best to convince herself that Logan was tough and OK on his own. It was almost easy to not think about him though since her mind wouldn't stop worrying about Kurt and Gambit.

The thoughts about wondering how deep the bullet had gone into Kurt's head and whether he might have eternal bleeding or brain damage scared her too much to think about, so she was left with thinking about Gambit.

Gambit who had stayed by her step brother's side and defended him even when he was struggling to defend himself. Gambit, the guy who had helped her see and hear and coped with her depressed angry moods better than anyone else in the mansion. Gambit... Remy, who had been nothing but kind and caring since he had got here. Rogue almost felt bad for questioning why he was being so nice and helpful. Why had he given her the queen of hearts card back? Rogue felt very confused when it came to Remy.

She seemed to trust him almost completely now and thought good of him for trying, but then, at the same time, now that she was thinking about it, she couldn't help but have a sad, dark feeling wash over her. It might of been that she felt like he was hiding something, like with his family and that was gonna come bite her in the butt again like it did last time. But that didn't feel completely right, like that wasn't it. The problem felt more personal to her. It felt like Remy just wanted a new start like she had when she came here and his kindness was just trying to do that. But how he sometimes made her heart thump oddly and the way her cheeks kept getting so hot and flushed when he was around or when she was thinking about him like now made her feel strange.

Rogue ended up tripping up on a staircase. Instead of trying to get up it though, she just turned, holding her side and wincing and she came to sit on one of the steps. From the feel and sound of a draft and how high the banister was, she could tell she had made it to the main lobby. Rogue sighed as she went back to try to figure out her feelings for Remy.

But she already knew what it was she was feeling. Only one person had made her heart beep faster and cheeks flush like this and her reaction was never as bad as it was this time around. Rogue had figured it out. She liked Gambit. But then, that just made her feel sad. She wasn't suppose to like anyone. Guys weren't suppose to like her. Hell, nobody was suppose to like a soul sucking leech. She doubted as well that Gambit actually cared for her in that way. Sure he had been there for her all week and been kind, but he could be kind and caring towards any girl. He probably would have been to Jean or Kitty if he arrived and they were blind and deaf. But then the Queen of hearts card had thrown her a little bit. But then she thought and remembered him saying it was his lady luck card, not some love card. It was probably just another nice kind gesture to keep her in good health or something.

Rogue figured his kindness was just that; kindness, and she was turning into one of those patients who feel for their career because they are kind and caring and always there for them. Rogue didn't want to be latching onto Gambit because of that reason. Hell, she couldn't anyway because of her mutation. But... Rogue remembered the last time she had a crush and how much that had hurt her having to watch him fall for somebody else. It was then, in that moment, as Rogue sat curled up in a ball, that she made up her mind to try and stay away from Gambit as much as she possibly could. As she rubbed her arms for comfort, she realised she was still wearing Gambit's gloves and still had his Queen of Hearts card. She took the card and Gambit's gloves off and held them away from her. Her fingertips couldn't help but chase the leather of the gloves and face of the queen of hearts card.

It wasn't much longer as her thoughts rambled on, that the other X-Men arrived home. She heard them approach. She asked if they were all alright and got a few answers. Some were quiet, some reassuring, but others, she could tell, were worried or disturbed. It was only towards the end that she heard his voice.

"Chere?" Gambit said, feeling his mood turn upbeat a little as he saw Rogue holding his gloves and card. He'd been thinking about her on the ride their and back and wondered how she'd been coping with the news. Not knowing had tormented him, but now he felt slightly guilty for feeling a little happy when she looked miserable. "What you doin' sitting on the stairs?" He asked.

"Hmmm I was just waitin' to find out how the others are." Rogue answered, feeling a little shaken and taken off her guard. After her answer she managed to regroup and stood up on the stairs.

Gambit reached out and touched her arm to help guide her, but Rogue snatched it away."No, it's ok." Rogue said. "I can take care of myself. Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Rogue asked, trying to think of anything she could to separate them faster. "You got hurt didn't you?"

"Who moi? Non. I'm tougher than a toxic gumbo whipped up by Julian ta kill moi. I'll be fine... Kurt on de other hand. I'm sorry cher, I struggle to keep him safe." Gambit said, feeling slightly guilty he hadn't pushed Kurt out of the way of that bullet. He had been suppose to been covering the X-Men's back after all and it seemed he couldn't even do that.

"It weren't your fault!" Rogue said instantly, not liking how sad Gambit had come to sounding in his voice. She couldn't see him smile a little bit at her anger at his guilt. It was sweet she thought so highly of him even though he didn't deserve it. "You did what you could and if you hadn't of stayed to cover for him while he was down..." Rogue didn't need to say much more. "Thank you. For looking out for him."

Gambit was quite for a moment, taking everything she said in. He had done many jobs before, but he couldn't actually remember ever being thanked for doing one before. Even after he messed up. It felt good. Nice.

But his silence had carried on for too long and Rogue felt like she had said the wrong thing. "I'm gonna go bed." She said, Then, using the banisher, turned and left the main hall. Rogue stopped in her tracks of a moment as she realised, as she went to grab hold of the banisher, that she still had Gambit's gloves and card gripped in her hand. She turned around and slowly held the gloves and card out.

"Oh, here." Rogue said.

Gambit felt any happiness he'd been feeling shrink up into a ball. "Cher?" Gambit questioned as she turned away from him after he'd automatically taken the gloves and card back.

"Yeah." Rogue asked as she turned back only a little to try and look at him over her shoulder.

Gambit didn't actually have anything to say. "You can keep the gloves and the card." He said. "It'll bring you luck."

"Thanks." Rogue said, feeling the heat off Gambit's body as he stepped up a step closer to her. "But I have plenty of gloves of ma own. And... She's your lady. Besides, I don't believe in luck." Rogue snorted, thinking how if she ever was lucky, then she had no idea how.

Rogue turned away from Gambit and began walking up the steps.

"Bonne nuit." He called after her.

"Night." Rogue said, then left for her bedroom leaving a confused Gambit behind.

XXXXX

Rogue had struggled to get ready for bed and was feeling a desperate need for a shower. But she had to do without it. Rogue climbed into bed that night and forced herself to sleep.

In the morning, she was awoken to the other X-Men getting up and ready for school. They were all grumpy and really moany because of the late night mission they had to go on. Rogue could understand their feelings. She had been there.

When she awoke, Rogue's mind went straight to Gambit and how she reconded he'd be waiting for her down stairs in the kitchen or that he even might come to her room and escort her down. But Rogue remembered how she felt the other night and how much her heart had beat out of fear for him. And she knew she couldn't have that happen. So she would need to distance herself. That had been her plan the other night, and it was going to stay the same again.

Rogue's mind also fell to Kurt and she felt guilty that she didn't stay awake last night to check up on him. But some how she just had faith in the Professor and Hank and knew he was OK. But she guessed he would most likely still be in the hospital and not going to school today. Guessing this, Rogue climbed out of bed, not changing out of the new pyjames' she had climbed into last night (but remembering to put a pair of her own gloves on this time) and went down stairs to the med lab. She struggled for a good amount of time trying to find the med lab without running into the main crowds and the gloves blocking off the details in the walls. She did bump into a few people like Amara and Jubilee, but at least it wasn't Gambit.

Rogue entered the med lab and was a little unsure where to go from there. She wasn't sure how far away the bed was from the doors or if there were chairs and machines in her way or anything. Rogue signed, and was about to take a risk and step forward when she heard Hank speak up. "Arrr Rogue, how are you?" Hank asked.

"OK. How's Kurt? He here? He alright?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, he's here and he seems to be fine. He is asleep now, but earlier in the night he woke up. I managed to perform some tests on him and the Professor was able to look into his mind. He is concussed, but no eternal damage has been done. He should be fine within the next few days." Hank said. "Would you like to sit down?" Hank asked.

"Yeah." Rogue said quietly. "Please. If it's alright to visit."

"Of course it is." Hank said.

Rogue held out her hand and she felt Hank's large hand take hers and one go on her back as he guided her to the chair beside Kurt's beside. Hank also moved Rogue's hand so she was touching Kurts. Rogue sucked in a breathe and was almost glad she couldn't see the state Kurt was in. But then at the same time, she wished she could so she could see how bad he was.

"Have you eaten Rogue?" Hank asked. Rogue didn't answer at first, too deep in thought with worry about Kurt. "Rogue?" Hank asked again.

"No. Not yet. I'm not that hungry." Rogue said, knowing that she didn't want to go upstairs and face Gambit. In fact, she felt horrible. She felt as if she should have bee here last night by her half brother's bedside rather than in bed sleeping or pondering over a boy. She felt as if she let her half-brother down.

"You should eat Rogue. If not for your sake, then for Kurt's. I don't think he would be very happy to wake up and find that you have not been taking care of yourself." Hank said.

"I..." Rogue said, unsure what to do.

"I will have breakfast brought down to you if you like." Hank offered.

"Yeah." Rogue said. "OK."

She heard Hank leave the room. It was nerve wrecking sitting alone with Kurt. Rogue could hear the beeping from the monitors and it made her scared that they would stop or go strange any minute. Really, besides Kurt's three fingered glove in her hand, the beeping was the only thing that told her Kurt was there.

Another few minutes later and the doors to the med lab reopened. Rogue could smell the toast and bacon first.

"Bonjour." Came the Cajun voice of Gambit.

Rogue jumped in her seat, dropping Kurt's hand, not expecting to hear Gambit's voice.

"Rogue?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rogue said.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rogue said.

Gambit put Rogue's strange attitude down to her worrying about her friend, Kurt. But he also had some sort of gut feeling that there was something more behind her withdrawn attitude.

"I brought you breakfast. I'm gonna put the tray on your lap, oui?" Gambit said.

"Yeah. That's fine." Rogue said.

Gambit placed the tray on Rogue's lap then he reached out to take her hand, about to hover it over the food and tell her what she had and where it was on her plate, but Rogue snatched her hand away. Gambit was left confused and almost hurt at her jerk. The way she reacted was almost as if his touch had burned her. Why? Why was she acting so strangling towards him? His feelings about Rogue having a second reason for withdrawning inwards was becoming more believable to him.

"Pardon. I was just used to our routine." Gambit said.

"What routine?" Rogue asked without thinking.

"Me showing you where the food is." Gambit answered.

"Oh, right." Rogue said. "I think I can figure that out on my own now. I can hear now so I can do more for myself."

"But you still can't see where your food is." Gambit said. There was a pause and Gambit could feel Rogue's anxiety and sorrow for herself growing. He knew that if he didn't speak up fast Rogue was going to flip out and put barriers up again. "Sorry." He said. "I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." Gambit said, half telling the truth since his family wouldn't stop bothering him.

Rogue let it go, hearing the truth from Gambit from the sigh and tiredness in his voice. "It's fine." Rogue said. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'm fine on ma own. Like I said, I can hear now and I was fine getting around and looking after myself before. I don't need your help now." Rogue realised how harsh that sounded and it did hurt Gambit. "At least now your free from babysitting duties." Rogue said.

Gambit really was feeling defeated here. He knew Rogue was speaking half truths and that when Wolverine got back he would heal her and she wouldn't be blind anymore and she really wouldn't need him anymore. It just made him feel sad. He had felt good helping Rogue and having her be appreshiative of him. He liked her company and just felt happy even if he did have to work double as hard. It was one of the best relationships he'd ever had in his life, he realised, and he was going to lose it. He thought for whatever reason Rogue was bringing down the barriers it was probably a good thing for him. Better he didn't get too attached to a client of sorts, non.

Gambit stood up from his crouching position. "Ok." He said, feeling awkward. "If you do need anything though." He said, realising that even though his job might be coming to a slight end that he still liked Rogue's company. "Just shout or call or come find moi. I'll be in my room."

Rogue listened to Gambit leave and couldn't help but feel guilty. Like she was making a big mistake. Rogue tried pushing those thoughts aside though and concentrating on Kurt to help her get over them. She ate her breakfast in silence.

XXXXX

It had been almost a full day that Rogue had been sat in the Med lab with Kurt. Gambit had been kind enough to cook Rogue dinner and have Hank send it down. She knew it was his because of those Cajun spices and how good it tasted.

Scott had decided to visit Kurt after dinner and stepped into the med lab, but tried to get out of there when he noticed Rogue. Rogue had heard the swishing of the doors and asked "Who's there?"

Scott was quite for a moment, but then said. "It's me. Scott. I just...came to check how Kurt was doing."

"He's doing ok. That's what Hank says anyway." Rogue said, feeling a little awkward herself knowing it was Scott, not Hank or the Professor. She was a little glad and disappointed it wasn't Gambit at the door.

"Oh, that's great!" Scott said. He wanted to get out of there badly now. The awkward silence was starting to get to him. "I just came to check he was alright."

"Thank you." Rogue suddenly said.

"Huh, what for?" Scott asked, genuinely confused.

"For not leaving them. For going back and helping Kurt and Remy." Rogue cursed herself for using Gambit's first name, when she was trying to stick to using his code name for distance sakes. "Thanks Scott." Rogue said.

"It was nothing." Scott said.

"No." Rogue said. "It was something." A little smirk appeared on Rogue's face from the time she remembered Scott saying the same thing to her when she'd saved Jean.

Seeing Rogue's smirk and recognising the words himself, Scott smiled. "Just doing the same thing I know anyone would do for me."

"Yeah." Rogue said. "We do try and look out for each other, don't we."

"Yeah." Scott said. "It's why we train so hard. Because there's people we all want to protect... Rogue, I am so sorry you-"

"I know." Rogue said, introrupting Scott. "I heard your shooting hand got shot so you had to use your weaker hand. Just like you were using it in the danger room. If you hadn't of practised with it and managed to hit me, then Kurt and Remy might not be here now." Damn it, she said his name again!

"That doesn't make what happened right!" Scott said, sounding down.

"I know." Rogue said. A smirk appeared on her face and a mischief voice took over her. "And I'll get even with you one day. Maybe drop you in a corridor one time when your least expecting it, but what I am tryna say is... Well, I forgive you Scott... So quit tip toeing around me already. It's annoying!" Rogue said, finishing in a grumpy mood.

Scott just chuckled at her knowing Rogue didn't do or like gooey emotional stuff. He felt so relieved to finally hear that the big mess he'd made was resolved. He didn't care if Rogue was going to come out at him from nowhere or called him annoying, he had her forgiveness and friendship back which was all that mattered.

Scott had pulled up a chair and stayed for a bit to talk afterward they had their situation cleared up. Things just seemed to go almost instantly back to normal between the two. They talked just about general things. General living amoung the mutants in the mansion and how they were fairing at school and they even got talking about Jean and him fairing at University and on an aprentership (Jean was at Uni, Scott was doing the aprentership). It was that time of the conversation though where they moved to talk about the newest recruit in their general discussion.

"So, Gambit's been hanging around you a lot then?" Scott asked, but he and Rogue both knew it was more of a statement.

"Yeah." Rogue said. "The Professor asked him to assist me while I was blind and deaf."

"He's still, erm, assiting you, isn't he? I mean... your still-"

"Scott, it's fine." Rogue inturpped, knowing that he was still feeling awkward and guilty, especially when it came to having a reminder that she used to be deaf and is currently blind because of him. In away, she still felt hate towards him, but it was a lot easier for her to let go of her hate for Scott than it was for Scott to forgive himself, she knew. But he was making her think about Gambit again which annoyed her. She'd been stuck in this room all day trying to get away from him, but her thoughts had wondered to him every few minutes or so it seemed. She'd wonder what he was doing, what they could have been doing together instead if she wasn't avoiding him, if his foster parents had called him again. "He tried." Rogue said, answering Scott's question. Knowing that she sounded short and she just wanted to end this conversation, she added "But I told him I didn't need him. I learnt a lot about living blind from living with Irene. I can find my way around fine. I can eat, drink..." Rogue wanted to say wash herself on her own, but she still hadn't figured that one out yet or tried it."Ma point is I'm fine on ma own!"

"So you pushed another person away?" Scott said.

"What?" Rogue said, generally taken back by what Scott had just said.

"It's what you do Rogue. You push people away. Your not letting him help you-"

"That's because I don't need his help!" Rogue snapped.

"I know that." Scott said. Rogue was a little confused by what Scott was trying to get at. "He knows that. Heck, the whole mansion knows that. But the whole mansion also knows your a lot more relaxed around him-"

"What?" Rogue snapped, feeling uncomfortable that the whole mansion had been talking about her _and_ Gambit together. She expected them to talk about her, but not _him_ and _her together_. What were they saying?

"It's not that hard to see." Scott said "that you and Gambit are good friends."

Rogue was quiet as she tried to listen to how Scott sounded when he spoke for any detail that would give him away to what he was suggesting. After he'd said friends, she thought maybe she had read too much into what he had said before.

"There was that night when Jean tried talking to you, but you got annoyed at her and Gambit was the only one who could calm you down. Then there was that time when you and Gambit sat together for dinner and when you were walking back to your room, you just seemed comfortable together." Scott said, keeping his own emotions of what he thought locked tight inside himself. He was doing this for her benefit, not his and he just had to remember that.

"What you getting at?" Rogue said, curious as to where this was going.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is your right, you don't need Gambit to be able to get around and see. You've proved you can do that all by yourself, but... Your pushing away another friend. Remember the last time you started pushing people away and how that ended up?" Scott said, kinda wishing he hadn't said anything now that he'd brought up a bad memory.

Rogue knew the one he was on about. The time when she found out Mystique was really Risty in disgues and she had that all out blow out with her powers. She'd been pushing away everyone for a while and she was still doing it while she had lost control.

"I don't think you should push him away Rogue. Not if he's making you happy." Scott said.

"I can't get close to people Scott. You know that." Rogue said.

"I think we all feel like that sometimes Rogue. We can't get close to people because they'll trick us into using our powers wrongly like Magneto did with me and my brother." Scott paused for a minute as he thought off the guilt of betraying his teammates that one time. "And I get that you don't want to get close to people either because of your, erm, gift-"

"Curse." Rogue corrected.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to avoid him, well, because of _that_." Scott said, finding this peep talk actually a lot more harder than he thought he would. His hat (if he ever did wear one) went of to the Professor, Logan and even Gambit who seemed to be the only one's who could get through to her about her powers.

"Because of what?" Rogue said, not liking that there felt like there was an elephant in the room. She was already blind, she didn't want to have to deal with riddles.

"Well, Kitty keeps saying that you two, erm-"

"What?" Rogue said, getting more frustrated.

"Like each other." Scott finished.

"She said that?" Rogue yelled in outrage. "She's been spreading rumours about me again!-"

"No, no, it's not like that. Well, you two do seem very-"

"What? Very what Scott?" Rogue growled.

Scott was shaking his head and putting his hands up in front of him for self defence (not that Rogue could see this) as he said "Look forget that! What I'm trying to say is your pushing him away like you did with your other friends one time too and you know that turned out badly. So I don't think you should push him away. Even if you do or don't feel for him in _that_ way; the way Kitty thinks. Even if you feel like you should avoid him because of your powers, well, I don't think you should let them rule you or who you chose to get close to because I just don't want you to lose out when you have no reason but self doubt holding you back." Scott finished.

Rogue sat in silence, thinking over what he just said. She wanted to yell at him, but she didn't know what to yell at him about. In fact, It was funny how she'd been having similar thoughts to what they were talking about, but this was just a different perspective. A completely didn't view and outlook of things. Things she hadn't even considered or thought about.

"Look, I'm sorry if I stepped over the line telling you what I think, but I just don't want to see you unhappy. I don't much like the guy myself, but if he's making you happy then... We'll, I'd say you desirve a bit of happiness after all the bad stuff you've been through."

Rogue heard Scott's chair push backwards. "I'm gonna get going. I promised Jean I'd meet her outside of Uni today and it's almost time. It was great being able to talk to you again Rogue. I am still really sorry for what happened."

Rogue felt a hand on her shoulder, before Scott turned and left the hospital, leaving Rogue alone to think with her thoughts on Gambit.

xxxxx

Kurt had woken up later on during the day after the X-Men had gotten back from school. He'd seemed confused, but happy to see her. He'd made it clear that he was fine, just a headache and that she didn't have to waste the day by his side. Rogue still didn't leave him though. The other students had gotten home and Kitty had popped her head in to check on Kurt. She'd convinced Rogue to leave Kurt's side for now and go for a walk or something. Rogue, feeling nakered from sitting in the same chair all day agreed.

Rogue was now wondering around the mansion, struggling to decide what she was actually going to do. But she knew what she wanted to do. She'd had Gambit on the mind all day and after Scott came and talked to her, she'd been wanting to check up on him and ask him again about his family situation. She knew Gambit wouldn't talk to anyone in the mansion about it, so she hoped that she could maybe get him to talk this time. Then she planned, afterwards to get a shower because she felt horrible! She was sure that going to see Gambit wouldn't take that long anyway since he would probably shut down the conversation as soon as it started and then she'd leave. She would have done her bit, tried to be a friend and be there like Scott had said (well, she knew he'd sort of said something like that). She didn't have any problems to talk over with Gambit and she already had plans anyway so... Yeah, she was covered.

Rogue was tired by the time she got to Gambit's door. She had no idea why since she'd done nothing but sit by Kurt's bedside all day. She guessed it was because it took double the time to get anywhere now and triple the concentration to find the markers which would tell her where she was in the mansion. Rogue knocked on his door and waited. She heard it open.

"Bonjour Cherie." Gambit said, sounding just as tired as she felt.

"Hey." Rogue said, taking a moment to acknownledge the tiredness in Gambit's voice. "You sound tired." She said.

"Yeah. Just finished a workout session. How can I help ya?" Gambit asked.

Rogue suddenly felt awkward about what she'd come to talk to him about.

"Do you wanna come in?" Gambit asked.

"Errr, yeah. Sure." Rogue said.

Gambit took Rogue's gloved hand and lower back and led her to sit on his bed. He kicked the door shut as he took her in his arms then sprawled out next to her. He did find Rogue suddenly turning up at his door strange. Especially after it seemed she was pushing him away this morning. He had to admit he had been in a bit of a mood because of it, then Merci's begging to come live with him and his father telling him to come back had got him wound up too. He'd ended up getting his anger out in a danger room session and some more excersises just in his room. He was a sweaty mess right now and needed a shower.

"So, what's up?" Gambit asked.

"Erm," Rogue said, still feeling unsure and a little uncomfortable with just coming out and demanding he tell her about his family. She swallowed down her nerves and chickened out, going for a typical question "was just wondering what you'd been doin' all day rather than bothering me." Rogue said.

Gambit felt like there was some sort of kindness in her statement, but he didn't dig too deep into it and just answered her question, "Just training. Danger room sessions. That sort of thing. Kinda boring actually. You get up to anything more interesting than this ole thief?" Gambit asked.

"Ya ain't that old." Rogue said. "And no. Just stayed with Kurt all day. He woke up just now. He's fine, just a bit doped out on pain killers."

"That's bon!" Gambit said. "Garcon was hit hard. It's really good he's comin' outta that alright."

There was silence for a moment. Both could feel that something had happened between them and that was what was keeping the awkward elephant in the room. Rogue decided that she didn't like this awkward pause and just decided to through her question out there like she was planning. "So, did you get any calls from your father today?" Rogue asked.

She wasn't expecting an answer. She heard Gambit sigh. Gambit had thought that maybe she would have brought it up before when they were talking about the days they'd had, but it did take him slightly off guard still. "Oui. The usual stuff. Nothin' to concern yourself about."

Rogue had to bite her tongue as she thought about what Gambit just said. She did care and she did want to know so she could make sure he was safe and sound, but then, at the same time, she felt like she couldn't care about him because she was bringing down the barriers. Rogue sucked it up though and said "If I said please, would you tell me what he said?" Rogue asked.

"Why'd you wanna know cher?" Gambit asked quite coldly, just a little confused why she was so willing to find out what was going on with him and his family. Her attitude of late didn't make sense. She was distant last night and all day today and now she wanted to come to him and demand he tell her his personal life. He was starting to get frustrated again.

"'Cause I wanna know your OK." Rogue said.

"I'm a big boy Rogue. I can take care of myself." Gambit said, with a ticked off tone.

"I know that, but-"

"But what Rogue?" Gambit snapped. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to go indepth about a two minute conversation?"

Rogue knew going into this that getting him to open up wasn't going to be easy, but she wasn't expecting him to snap at her like that. She felt hurt and vunerable, because she knew Gambit had a point. But Rogue began to get angry instead of sad. "Ya know what." She snapped as she stood up. "Never mind! I just came ta see how ya were doin' and all, but if ya gonna throw it in ma-"

Rogue had stepped forwards, wanting to storm out of the room, but had tripped over one of Gambit's weights. Tears were threatening to leak from her eyes as she curled over and held her sock covered toe.

Gambit stood up and instantly felt guilty that Rogue had hurt herself in his room. He reached down and touched her back.

"Don't touch me!" Rogue snapped and hit his hand away. She was angry and hurt and trying her best not to cry. She just wanted to get out of there, but her foot felt as if it had been beaten by a bowling ball many times over. She tired to get up and walk out, but she just ended up back on the floor in pain.

Gambit didn't like watching her struggle so moved closer to her. "Let me help you." Gambit said, reaching for her.

"I don't need your help!" Rogue yelled.

"Stop being stubbon." Gambit snapped back, too tired and annoyed to be dealing with this.

Rogue hit his hands away again. "I'm a big girl _Gambit_! I can handle maself!"

"Using ma own words against me now, are we? Well sorry cher but that don't work for you 'cause your blind and ya do need help!" Gambit snapped outta anger.

"Says you! Ya being abused still by ya family, but ya too scared and ain't man enough to even step up and admit it!" Rogue snapped back.

"I ain't being abused!" Gambit snapped back.

"Ya being herasted! Ya father's callin' ya up all day tellin' ya ta come back home and ya keep talkin' to him and lettin' him in-"

"It's not just moi pere who's callin'-" Gambit stressed.

"Then who?" Rogue yelled.

"Merci. It's Merci." Gambit called out.

"Who's Merci?" Rogue asked, still angry, but yelling less now.

"She's moi frere's femme, comprendre?" Gambit asked, not actually wanting an answer from Rogue.

"Why's ya brother' wife callin' ya?" Rogue asked, her toes still killed.

"She hates 'im. Hates her marriage. She wanna move down here with moi, but I told her non. I've offered her a place away from Henri, but not with moi! Not with moi!" Gambit said.

Rogue could hear the stress in his voice and listened to his pasting. Rogue was starting to get the bigger picture behind what was happening back in New Orleans. It wasn't just missing home or working as a thief Gambit had on his mind. It was his brother and his wife. But, Rogue ended up questioning why Gambit was getting so stressed over this woman Merci. She felt herself going cold as she felt like she'd broken in two. "So, why doesn't she just get a divorce?" Rogue asked, wanting to know more about the bigger picture.

"Catholic cher. We don't believe in divorce." Gambit said.

"This, errr, Merci... Do you have feeling for her?" Rogue asked Gambit, feeling more and more frozen as they talked about this woman. Her tone of voice had calmed and quietned a little now because she felt so cold. "Is that why your so stressed over this?"

"Non, non. I mean, oui, I care for de fille, but not like that. I don't love her." Gambit said, stress stil obvious in his tone "She's a bonne fillie, but she just...She just... married too young. She ain't got no family or anybody left to turn to so she turned to moi. I've tried to help her, but she wants more than just my help Rogue."

"What...Do you mean by that?" Rogue asked, wishing she'd just stop asking questions already because she just didn't want to know the answers anymore.

"She loves me Rogue... I don't love her. At one point, I thought I did which mighta made things worse, but... I just don't now. I know I don't. I've only ever wanted to help 'er. I've never loved her."

Rogue still felt cold even after hearing Gambit say that he didn't love this woman. She just couldn't get warm. "And you said she wants to come here. To be with you?" Rogue asked, feeling very dumb and very slow at the moment, but she couldn't help it.

"Oui. But she wants to be here so she can be with me, but I don't love her like that. Besides... I wanted a new start away from everything." Gambit sighed.

"Is Merci the only thing that's holding you back? Keeping you connected to New Orleans?" Rogue asked, trying to remember the main point as to why they were even talking.

"Oui." Gambit said. "For now, that's the case, but they'll always be something more that'll pop up and drag me back south. Always is de way."

Rogue let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Small things that Gambit had said like him not loving Merci and wanting a new start with the X-Men were only just starting to registered with her and make her feel the slightest bit better. It had been a bit of a roller coaster hearing Gambit talk about his past home life which she didn't realise would effect her so much, but then she thought this was why she needed to draw the line. She knew it effected her because she did have feelings for him and knowing that he could have a real proper relationship with another girl just hurt her too much. She had to draw this line now and forget the hopes that Scott had given her. Even if Gambit wasn't with Merci, she still couldn't afford to put herself in that position. It was too painful. So Rogue began to try and think how to help slove Gambit's problem rather than think about her feelings for him. "You know, the Professor would be able to help. He could get this girl, Merci a house outside of New Orleans and make sure that you're brother won't-"

"I don't need de Professor's help Rogue!" Gambit stressed. "I have the money and the contacts to make it happen all by moiself, but it's just Merci. De girl calls me up crying after every argument she and Herni have or don't have, then tells me how she wants to run away with me, then when I say non, she refuses to leave Herni 'cause she doesn't want to be on her own. I can't win Rogue. And not only that, but it does feel wrong sometimes. The amount of time she calls me, how she pines after me, I feel like I'm bretraying my brother. He's a stressed out mess" He snorted "But that's what being raised from birth till now by Jean-Luc will do to you. He's a mess cher, because of that man. I feel lucky to have only been adopted most times. But Henri, he's never gonna be able to get away from that family and it's killing him. And he blames me most of the time 'cause he hates that I can just take the LeBeau name and take off. He's... Just a messed up soul that can't be helped." Gambit finished.

Rogue had sat and listened to Gambit as he went through what seemed to be an emotional trip for him. Rogue was literally unsure what to say to him. She had no idea how to help him or how to comfort him. Her foot had stopped aching as badly now, so she tried to stand up again. She couldn't see this, but Gambit had turned to watch her struggle. He wondered what she thought of him now that he'd actually revieled some things about himself.

"So, what you gotta say to that now cher?" Gambit said, still feeling bitter. "You kept saying that if I spoke out, I'd get help with moi problem, so tell me, what you think?" he asked.

Rogue took her time to think of her reply. It really was a hard one to answer because the problem wasn't actually with Gambit, it was with his brother and sister in law. She couldn't say they should tell the Professor because she knew that Gambit would refuse straight away and pull down the barriers, so she had to think, what would the Professor do if he'd just heard Gambit tell him this now. "It's a hard one." Rogue said. "Kinda reminds me of the times the mansion goes quiet because Jean and Scott are having an argument and nobody knows where's safe to place a foot down... Usually though, we wait it out and Jean and Scott talk it over and get back together."

Gambit snorted. "Well, that ain't gonna happen with them. They've been like this since they were married."

"I wasn't finished." Rogue said. Gambit was intrigued. "If things get too bad, then sometimes we make them run a danger room session together. Force them to work together."

"I don't think we could put moi brother and Merci in a danger room session together cher. Moi brother never made the cut as a thief due to his ill health which his pere always loves to bully him about and Merci's a house wife. She's as delicate as a daphadil."

"Maybe we just have to think outside the box then. Think over the reason why they fell in love in the first place then get them to remember it." Rogue said.

Gambit thought through what she was saying. He'd never actually thought to try and keep them together. He just never saw the point. "I don't think they'd be much point cher. They'd just start arguing again straight away. They just...don't work together." Gambit said. "Merci. For trying to help, cher. But there just ain't no helping 'em."

"Maybe." Rogue said, really hating that she couldn't help Gambit. She really did want to put up barriers between him and her, but... he was alone with his problems and she knew what that felt like and wouldn't wish that on anyone.. "But..." Rogue thought. "Don't you feel any better having got that off your chest?" Rogue asked. "Doesn't it feel better now having somebody know? Knowing that now all you need to do is just meantion their names and you'll be able to rant to me to your hearts desire?" Rogue asked.

Gambit was stood staring at this girl. She never failed to shock him. She couldn't offer him any help on the situation, but she wanted to be there for him. Was willing to put up with him.

"I'm a guy cher. I don't usually rant."

"But you could always tell me why your upset and annoyed, then we could find something to cheer you up." Rogue said, still trying to make Gambit feel good because she didn't like hearing the hopelessness in his voice. "If that's what you want." Rogue said.

Gambit was generally touched by Rogue's offer. It stunned him and made him question why Rogue was suddenly being so nice to him now when she was distant this morning. He felt confused and frustrated. "Yeah... I'd like that... But I don't think I can have that." Gambit said.

"Huh?" Rogue said, not sure what Gambit meant by that. "What do ya mean? You can come to me with your problems Remy."

"And what about when you push me away cher?" Gambit said, feeling bitterness slip into his voice as he said it.

"What?" Rogue said, dumbfounded as things started to slowly make sense in her mind.

"Last night, you closed yourself off. Today as well, you flinched when I went to touch you like I normally do. Why? Why is it alright for you to put up barriers, but not moi? You gonna explain that to me?" Gambit asked.

"I...I..." Rogue said, not expecting Gambit to actually bring up what had been bothering her all day. She had no idea what to say. She felt heat of a body in front of her and she knew Gambit was right in front of her.

"What's on your mind Cherie?" He asked. Noticing Rogue's discomfort. He had a thought that maybe Rogue had a problem, like something was bothering her.

"It doesn't matter." Rogue tried, but she knew as soon as it came out of her mouth that that wasn't gonna fly. She felt Gambit's hands on her arms, keeping her in place as she moved to try and leave.

"Oui, it does. Tell moi." Gambit said.

"It's nothing. It's just... I can't get close to people." Rogue said.

"You know that's bull." Gambit said.

Rogue suddenly got annoyed with Gambit and pushed him away. Of course he didn't understand. And she wasn't gonna stand there and tell him why she was avoiding him if he was too stupid and ignorant to figure it out. "Forget it! It doesn't matter!" Rogue snapped. She hit away Gambit's arms and went to walk away, but Gambit's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wait,-" Gambit said, realising he'd said the wrong thing and that had made Rogue want to push away from him.

"No." Rogue snapped.

"Rogue." Gambit called, pulling her his way to face him, but Rogue lost her balance and fell into Gambit's chest. His arms wrapped around her, and kept her close to his chest. "Tell me." He whispered into her hair.

"Let go!" He heard Rogue growl into his chest. She tried pushing away from him, but Gambit's grip was like iron.

Gambit just held her close and slowly started to rub her back. He wanted to calm her. He didn't like that she was angry with him and he didn't know why (again). He remembered last time he'd just stayed in the same room with her for a while and she'd opened up eventually. Same as when he'd kidnapped her. He knew she just needed time and to know that someone was there wanting to listen to her.

Soon Rogue stopped fighting soon, realising she had no chance of getting out of Gambit's grip. She'd tried using a few defence movers Logan had taught her, but because he was blind and Gambit had her tightly in his grip, every attempt failed. Rogue just stood still, letting Gambit hold her. The only thing she could think to do to actually get him off her was to take off her gloves and touch him, but she didn't really want to. After a while though, when she did calm down, she realised that it did fell nice to be this close to him. To be able to fell the strength of his biceps and the bumps of his six pack. It felt good and comforting. Truthfully, she wanted to run her hands up and down Gambit's arms, but she stopped herself. She did started to feel a little awkward though because she wasn''t used to this; just being held. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to do or what was happening.

Gambit liked having Rogue close to his chest too. When she did stop struggling and just went limp in his arms, he loosed his grip just a little and moved his arms to a more comfortable position. He let one rest on the lower half of her back and cradled her head in one hand while leaning his chin down on the top of her head. "Is that really what's bothering you cher?" He asked, trying not to frighten her off.

Rogue was silent for a moment. She just felt all the fight within her leave her. She didn't want to keep fighting anymore, but she knew that even though she felt so at peace at the moment, she would still have to fight to bring down those barriers because Gambit would never understand what it was like to always be the outside person looking in and never being able to get close to anyone. "It always is." Rogue said in reply to Gambit.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I don't need your pity!" Rogue snapped, trying to push away from him again, but his hold was tight.

"I didn't mean it like that." Gambit said. "I meant I was sorry for not takin' what you were saying seriously." Rogue stilled again in his arms. "Please tell moi." He said.

"There... isn't anything I can say." Rogue said, feeling very comfortable and warm but at the same time misplaced and misunderstood.

"That's a lie." Gambit said. "If you've got a problem, tell me and I can try to make it better." he said.

"You can't make this better." Rogue said.

"Just like you couldn't make my problem's better?" Gambit said. "Don't you feel better just talking about it and knowing that if you ever get angry you have someone to turn to?" Gambit said.

"Stealing my words now, swamp rat." Rogue joked.

A small smile grew on Gambit's face. "Oui. Please tell me Rogue. What was bothering you this morning? Why did you push me away last night? I thought we were having a good time." He said.

"We were." Rogue said, remembering the dancing and the laughing and fun they'd had. "But..." Rogue said, remembering the torment she'd been through the other night after that. "Then that mission popped up." Rogue said as if that answered everything.

"Go on." Gambit said.

"It was horrible." Rogue admitted. "Not being there to help y'all. Having to hear through the Professor what was going on... I was terrified when I heard you and Kurt hadn't made it back to the jet. And I couldn't do anything to help yas."

"I think that's how we all feel Cherie. Don't think anyone any one from the X-Men wasn't worried about Kurt when he didn't come back. You're not alone there." Gambit said.

"You don't understand." Rogue sighed.

"Then explain it to me." Gambit said.

"It's hard to try to..." Rogue said.

"I'm all ears cher. And I'll try moi best to keep an open mind. Scouts honer."

"You were never a scout." Rogue joked. She felt Gambit's chuckle through his chest before she heard it. "I just..." Rogue said. "I was helpless to do anything. I couldn't reach out to help you or anything. And it felt horrible because, well, Kurt's the closest thing to real family I have and you... Well, your you."

"Thanks for that." Gambit joked.

Rogue was glad he let that one go so she didn't have to actually explain her feelings for him. "I couldn't help you and it made me feel helpless and vunerable and I hate those feelings, but... It's what I have to feel every day.

"What do you mean cher?" Gambit asked.

"I can never reach out to help someone who's hurting, or hell, I can't reach out to give someone a hug if I'm happy. I can't even hold someone's hands properly because there's always this barrier there preventing me from being able to and it makes me feel so helpless. Especially when I'm come to said person... -I just, can't get close to people Remy. I have to put up barriers and not get attached because that way it won't hurt as much when something bad happens and I was helpless to do anything."

There was silence between them for a while.

"So, it's your powers makin' your life a misery, non?" Gambit said.

"Mostly." Rogue said.

"Isn't the Professor helping you with control over them?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rogue said. "But there hasn't been any success since my powers first manifested... I've just accepted now that I ain't ever gonna be able to get control over them."

"You shouldn't give up hope-"

"You have. With your brother and sister in law." Rogue said. "You don't think they'll ever seprate so you're gonna be stuck dealing with their problems for all your life."

Gambit sighed, not liking how depressing this conversation had turned out. "Oui, it does feel that way. But who knows what's gonna happen in the future, non? I think we should take one day at a time and not have to worry about the infonet future. Besides, who's to say we'll live that long anyway, or who's to say things will always be stuck this way for us? I think we should just do what we wanna do now and conserqunes be damed."

"I can't do that." Said Rogue. "I need control in ma life Remy. If I don't then I'm gonna hurt a lot of people and it'll hurt me and I don't want that."

"You can still be responsible and in control of what you do, but just don't worry about the great infant future so much." Gambit said. "Let's try this, what do you wanna do now?" Gambit asked.

"Now?" Rogue said, not expecting this.

"Oui," Gambit said. "What've you really wanted to do all day? I doubt you've really wanted to be sat by Kurt's bedside doing nothing all day."

"Well..." Rogue said. "I should of had science and math today at school. And I guess... I badly want a shower, but-"

"But they're boring. Think Rogue, what do you want to do today that's fun?" Gambit asked.

"Remy, the days almost over. They're no time-" Rogue tried to say.

"Don't think about that." Gambit said. "Just tell me what it is you wanna do that's fun. Come on cher. I think we both need cheering up, non. And you did say when I got annoyed at Herni and Merci I could talk to you about it and then you'd cheer me up. Well, why not have it work the other way 'round too. You've told me your problem, we both know that we can't fix 'em, but we can cheer the other up by having a little fun. So, what's it to be?" Gambit asked.

"I..." Rogue said. "I really don't know. I just... want a shower. Then to chill out."

"Oui, then a shower and chill is something we can do." Gambit said.

Rogue had been smiling for a while. Until what Gambit had said about them and a shower registered. "Wait, we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**TX Pappa -** Hey, I took some of your advice and I hope what I've written in this chapter (nearer the end) makes you happy. XD

 **7**

Rogue couldn't believe she'd let Gambit talk her into this. She was currently under one of the female's shower heads washing conditioner out of her hair. Gambit had walked her to the female shower's after their little heart to heart before in his room. He'd managed to place her hands on things like the hot and cold knob and where the shampoo and conditioner and soap was. Gambit even took her eye bandages off and put towels over the shower door for her and her clothes too (he'd kindly gone back to her room to pick out some new clean pyjamas). He maneuverer them so they wouldn't get wet while she was in the shower. All this help, Rogue was fine with, but it was when Gambit told her he was going to get a shower in the shower next to her, she freaked out.

"Excuse me?" Rogue snapped with her southern twang.

"Oui. I'm a sweaty mess from de work outs I been doing today. Ya not the only one in need of a shower." Gambit said.

"That's fine swamp rat, but this is the women's showers. Go shower in the men's one!" Rogue hissed.

"Homme's, femme's, doesn't make that much of a difference as long as ya ain't seen naked and you got clothes on ya door." Gambit said, smirking because he knew he was winding Rogue up.

"Errr, yes, it does! Get out!" Rogue snapped.

"Non." Gambit said, then moved into the stall next to Rogue's and started to undress.

"Get out or I'm gonna have Scott throw ya outta here!" Rogue threatened.

"That fairy." Gambit said. "I could take him. Relax cher. Your over reacting." He said, then turned on the shower. "I ain't gonna peek at ya if that's what your worried about. I'm just more here ta make sure ya don't trip 'n' hurt yourself 'cause ya can't see."

"I don't need ya help." Rogue snapped.

"Sure ya don't." Gambit said. "But I'm here still just encase. Besides, I doubt the Professor would have let you take a shower on your own anyway."

Rogue throwned, knowing he was right. "I coulda taken a shower on ma own without him knowin'."

"Oui," Gambit said. "But then I woulda known and I couldn't have lived with moiself if you did happen to fall and hurt yourself."

"You wouldn't be much help anyway!" Rogue hissed.

"Why's that?" Gambit asked.

"Because..." Rogue said, then started to blush deeply.

"Because?" Gambit questioned.

"You just shouldn't be in here!" Rogue snapped.

Gambit chuckled as he clicked on to what was bothering Rogue. "Relax cher. I ain't gonna perv on ya, even if you do fall while ya naked. Just strip and take a shower already. I'm already washing the shampoo off and God knows how long it takes your women to wash yourselfs."

Rogue just stood there, feeling really hot and it wasn't because of the heat coming from Gambit's shower.

"Rogue." Gambit said without the teasing in his voice. "I promise I won't peek. That's why I laid out those clothes and spare towel for ya. So ya can get changed in the stall. It'll be as if you'd had a shower all by yourself and I was just running inta ya as you came out of it. Same goes for me, now just get on with it already. Tea's goin' cold and people are gonna come lookin' for us soon. I think it'd be a lot harder to deal with a Kitty talking about how she found you and me in the showers together than us actually showering in the same room together." Gambit said.

Rogue growled as he made that point and then slowly started to strip off. And that is how she ended up showering with a naked Gambit just next door to her. She hurried through the shower as fast as she could and as soon as she was done, she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. The showers were large enough that you could have a wet and dry area in each stall, so it was pretty easy to dry off and get changed. Rogue felt up her body after she had dressed in the new pyjames Gambit had got her to check everything was in order before she stepped out.

It was actually a good thing Gambit was there waiting for her as she got out of the shower because Rogue slipped backwards as she was coming out of the stall. Gambit rushed forwards and managed to catch Rogue in his arms before her head wacked off the concerte floor.

"Gotcha." He said as he pulled Rogue back up to her feet.

She was clutching onto Gambit's top for dear life, scared of the sudden slip. She regathered herself fast though and stepped away from Gambit. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Gambit said. He then moved to wrap an arm around Rogue's waist and led her out of the showers.

"So I was thinkin' I'd make the run downstairs to grab our plates and say that your not feeling up to eating public today." Gambit said.

"Why would you do that?" Rogue asked.

"'Cause we both have wet hair and they're gonna get suspious." He said.

"Oh," Rogue said, not actually thinking about that.

"Oui, so, your room or mine?" He asked.

"Erm, I'm not fussed. Just as long as Kitty doesn't find us."

"Maybe mine then. She's less likely to knock on for moi. So, what we doing for the evenin' then cher?" Gambit asked.

"No idea." Rogue said.

"How 'bout a movie?" Gambit said, then regretted it instantly as he looked down at Rogue's bandaged free eyes. She was walking with them closed, but the burns around them made it clear she was still blind.

"A movie sounds good. But we'll have to watch it online. There's this programme called Audio Descriptions that you can download and it'll describe what's happening in the movie. That is, if your alright listening to descriptions while your seeing what's actually happening?" Rogue said.

"Non, that sounds great. Gotta say though cher, I'm impressed." He said.

"About what?" Rogue asked.

"I never knew there was a way for blind people to watch movies, but it looks always as if you've mastered being blind." Gambit said.

"I ain't mastered it." Rogue said. "I just know a lot about it from living with Irene. I used to have to cook and wash up and I'd put one of her faviourt movies on while I was in the kitchen. I sorta started to like the discriptions though, cause it felt like I was watching the movie with her while I was in the kitchen."

"Sounds like a bit of a hard life. But a nice one." Gambit said.

"Yeah. Irene was good ta me, but living with a blind person was never easy. I basically was a full time carer at the age of four." Said Rogue.

"That's harsh." Gambit said.

"Yeah, but it was just as much work for Irene. Not only did she have to bring up a kid and struggle doing it because she was blind, but she had ta keep me covered up and away from other kids. And let's just say, I wasn't the best kid when it came to obeying Irene's rules." Rogue said.

"Sounds like you were a trouble maker when you were un enfant, non?" Gambit said.

Rogue's chuckle answered that. "That's partly how I ended up with the name Rogue."

Gambit laughed. "I like a girl who's got a mischievous side." He said.

"Sounds like you like playing with fire swamp rat." Rogue flirted back without realising.

"That's partly why I got the name Gambit." He chuckled.

By this time, they had arrived at Gambit's room. Gambit left Rogue on his bed in his room as he ran back downstairs to pick up their food then hurry upstairs back to her. She had made herself comfortable against him pillows and he kinda like walking into his room to find her waiting for him. The room had always seemed kinda of posh suit like until now, it felt like an actual room in a home.

Rogue smiled as she heard him say hi to her. She was glad it was him and not Kitty or anyone. Rogue directed Gambit on how to set up the Audio Description on his computer and then they decided to watch an old classic that they had both already seen before. After setting it up, they began to eat. Gambit explained what was on Rogue's plate and where it was again and told her he had a surprise for her after she finished. Quorter of the way through the movie, they had finished eating and Gambit had taken their plates and put it to one side. The surprise Gambit had turned out to be popcorn and chocolate. He made Rogue open her mouth so she could guess the surprise rather than have him just tell her. Gambit held the popcorn and had it between them. He and Rogue ended up moving closer together though as Rogue kept losing where the popcorn box actually was. If she would have known just how close she actually was getting to Gambit though, she would have backed away and not bothered with the popcorn. She could feel the heat coming from him, but her attention was focused too much on listening to the actual moive then noticing how close she was to him.

Gambit could see Rogue was getting a little frustrated when she reached for the popcorn, but couldn't find it. "You wanna hold the popcorn?" Gambit asked.

"OK." Rogue said.

Gambit gave her the popcorn, but then, he struggled to actually get any from the angle Rogue was at and the way she held the box. Gambit ended up grabbing her by the waist and moving her upwards and towards him so that he could reach the popcorn easily.

But, of course, Rogue was startled by this. "What are you doing?" She snapped and jumped up from Gambit's chest.

"Moving ya so I can have some popcorn. Lie back down. We're missin' a good bit and I want more pop." Gambit said.

"Here." Rogue said, holding out the popcorn.

"Don't be like that cher." Gambit said, refusing to take the popcorn.

"Just take it. I'm not hungry anyway." Rogue said.

Gambit paused the movie for a second while he talked to Rogue. "Rogue, stop being stubborn and just lie back down."

"No." She said, curling in on herself.

Gambit sighed, but did it quietly enough so Rogue didn't hear him. He gathered the same issues from before was bothering her now. "Look, Rogue, I ain't gonna touch your skin. Ya can trust moi."

"Can't be too careful." Rogue said, sounding glum. She couldn't help her reaction to Gambit trying to hug her. She did the same to anyone who tried to get close to her. It was just something that was now burned into her skull.

"Look Rogue," Gambit said, while placing his hand on her lower back. It felt warm to Rogue and she only just realised how cold and uncomfortable she now felt being away from him. "ya trust me ta get ya around this mansion while ya blind and when ya were deaf and ya've trusted me with other things while ya've been in a vunerable position. Now, I think that that takes a lot more trust in someone than just trusting that that someone will keep their hands to themselves and not touch ya alluring skin while we watch a movie, non? Besides, we're both covered head to toe in clothin' and been in a room with less clothes on than this." Rogue blushed heavily at that and he loved it. His arm moved further around her waist. "Come on, just lie down."

"No." Rogue said, but this time with less of a fight in her words. She did move away a little from his reach, but he was still touching her.

"Please." Gambit said.

"No." Rogue said again.

Gambit had noticed though that although Rogue wasn't giving in, she wasn't putting up much of a fight, so he guessed she was in two minds about this. "Come on. Everyone likes to cuddle while they're watchin a movie."

"I don't" Rogue said.

"Now I think that's a lie. You tellin' me ya don't like being held while watchin' a movie?"

"Not by a swamp rat like you." Rogue said, but it came out sounding like she was having a bit of a joke, and in a way, she was.

Gambit grinned at her playfulness "Come here." Gambit said and he reached forwards and pulled her down on top of him by the waist. She struggled for a second and got popcorn everywhere, but stopped after she realised she was ruining the popcorn. "Calm down Rogue. Ain't like we ain't cuddled before. Stop tryna put up barriers and just enjoy this moment!" Gambit said.

Rogue stilled as she remembered the conversation they had before all this. He'd said that to her before and she really wanted to believe all that. But her conscious still played on her mind. "I can't get close ta people." Rogue whispered.

"We're just cuddlin' cher." Gambit said, stroking her arm with his hand that was wrapped around her body. "Ain't nothin' bein said or done here for you to worry yourself about. Just enjoy this and stop worryin'." Gambit said. "Ya need a little fun and comfort after what you've been through so just let dis happen, non?"

Rogue thought how strange it was that Gambit had sounded like Scott for a moment there. She didn't reply back, but slowly, very slowly began to melt against Gambit as she laid back more, placing her head on his shoulder. After they were comfortable again, Gambit started the movie again, then wrapped his arm around Rogue, loving this moment in time and wishing it would never end.

 **xxxxxx**

Soon after Rogue ended up falling asleep before the movie got to the end. Gambit didn't actually realize this until the movie ended because her eyes were already closed. When he turned to look at her and noticed her breathing was deeper and softer, he just stared at her. She didn't have any of that goth make-up on anymore and because she didn't Gambit could really see the beauty this girl possessed more clearly now then what he'd ever been able to see. She was stunning this girl in his arms. She had sharp curves on her chin and nose, but the rest of her features were soft and her snow white skin just made her look all the more delicate and rare. Rogue looked so peaceful while she was like this. He remembered seeing her like this once before, but she'd had make-up on back then so this time felt slightly different. He felt slightly different. Back then when he'd kidnapped her, he'd checked her out but mostly ignored her and concentrated on his task at hand. But this time, he knew the girl who lay in his arms a hellova lot better then he guessed some of the people in this mansion did. He knew and understood her past and her pain. He understood why she was so standoffish and defensive being because of her powers and hardships she'd had to go through. He knew what made her laugh and what she liked that he thought she herself didn't even realize she did like. And he knew that she knew and understood him in ways nobody else on this earth could.

Those juicy full red lips of hers were just so drawing to him. So drawing, that he was too distracted to notice the sleeve of his top had ridden up. Rogue moved in her sleep and went to wrap her arm around this warm comfortable thing that was wrapped around her.

It took less than a second for Rogue to jump up, realizing that she was absorbing someone; Gambit.

"Remy." She cried out as she threw herself off the bed.

At that exact same time the warning alarms for an intrusion sounded. "Oh no." Rogue muttered. "This ain't good."

Rogue was panicking. Not only because the alarm was going off and she knew she couldn't defend herself, but because she was worried and scared for Gambit. Rogue tried to slowly feel her way back up into the bed. Her arms began to sprawl out all over the bed carefully, but she couldn't find Gambit's body. All she could guess was that she had kicked him off the bed too while she'd jumped off the bed.

The door behind her crashed open. Rogue gasped and stood up, moving into a fighting stance. Her hands instantly went to a pack of cards in her pocket, but she found that she wasn't wearing Gambit's trench coat and didn't have his cards. But she felt the heat of his powers building in her skin and veins.

Next Rogue hired the shot of a gun and she felt a little prick in her leg. Rogue cried out, but the pain wasn't too intense. It felt like an injection now that she reconsidered it, but the substances were being burnt away quickly by Gambit's powers she'd called upon. So she striked out while she could, not knowing if Gambit's power would cancel out the full effect of what drug she had just been injected with or if it was only slowed down. She leaped and punched and somehow managed to land a hit on someone. A hand came down on her shoulder. She went in for another punch, but it was intercepted and she felt a knee in her stomach before she could bring her own leg up and kick whoever it was that was attacking them. The air was knocked out of her and it stung like hell. Tears began to edge at the corner of Rogue's eyes. Not just because she was hurt, but because she was scared too. She had no chance against two attacks while she was blind. And what was worse, she was begining to feel that drug kick in and she was getting tired.

A punch came and hit her down to the ground. There were arms grabbing at her and trying to pin her down. Rogue wasn't giving up that easy though. She might be scared and have the odds against her, but she'd go down fighting to protect the ones she loved. She kicked and scratched at her attackers as they held her down.

"Inject her!" Came a comand.

"I already did!" Said the other voice.

"Then do it again! It's obviously not workin-" Someone said, but were interrupted by a bang.

Rogue felt the person holding her down by her legs be knocked off her by a powerful hit and from the heat she felt just travel over her body, she had only one guess as to what had happened. The next person was knocked off her just as fast.

"Remy." Rogue called out as she lay on the floor, not sure whether to get up or not. Not sure if she could or not. The world she couldn't see was spinning and she felt dizzy.

"Rogue." The voice said from above her. Gambit had only been slightly wousy after Rogue's touch. He'd woken up on the other side of the bed and had woken to hear Rogue screaming out her battle cries. Instantly, his hand had reached out to whatever cards he could get his hands on (which was easy because they were everywhere in his room), stood up and hit the men pinning his Rogue to the ground. He jumped over the bed to get to her, ignoring how dizzy he felt. The two men he'd hit were down. Rogue had just called his name.

"I'm here cherie." Gambit said, cradling her head and lifting her up slightly. "Your safe."

"Remy." Rogue said, her words becoming slower. "They injected meh with somethin'. I... I don't know what." Rogue said.

"OK cher, tis alright. Just stay with moi. I'll get us somewhere safe." Gambit said, now lifting Rogue up bridal style in his arms. He began to move out into the corridor, not sure where he should be going. Gambit was also worried how the other X-Men were holding up against these intruders if they'd gotten this far in so quickly. He was also worried about bumping into one of them while he was carrying an unconscious Rogue in his arms because he wouldn't be able to use his cards while she was in his arms.

And as if on que of thought, five more of the men dressed from head to toe in soldiers alfits that hid there identities, Gambit felt doomed. That was until a certain one eyed X-Men showed up chasing behind them and took all five of them down before they could get anywhere close to Gambit or Rogue.

"Gambit."Scott said, running up to met him. He noticed Rogue was moaning in his arms, fading into unconsiousness. "Get her down to the danger room. Hank will take care of her like he's already taking care of the other students who've been struck by these monsters. Then work your way up and make sure you take out every solider and if you come across another down mutant, take them back to the danger room." Scott said, before he ran off in the oposite direction he came, obviously looking for more soliders.

Gambit followed orders and ran down a few corridors, expecting them to be clear since Cyclopes had come this way. But, being the professional thief he was, he stopped just before he turned a corner and managed to hear a group of soldiers running down it. Gambit put Rogue down on the floor for a moment, then went to take out his deck of cards he'd picked up and attack. Before he ran around the corner, he heard Rogue's little mumber of "Remy... Don't leave..." But he had no choice. He had to fight to protect her.

Rogue had been fighting the darkness that was trying to consume her the entire time she had been in Gambit's arms. She was scared of what would happen if she would fall into the abyss, but at the same time she felt safe and calm in Gambit's arms and so thankful that he was ok after she touched him. When he put her down though, she became terrifed. She tried calling out to Gambit to not abandon her, but she wasn't sure if the words were even leaving her mouth. Rogue could hear Gambit's cards going off nearby which was a small comfort, but she was still scared. She'd wanted to be on the mission last time to make sure he was ok, but now she couldn't even protect him. She was holding him back and she hated it. She wanted to help him fight. She wanted to keep him safe.

Rogue felt someone's arms move around her and pick her up. But these arms weren't familiar. They weren't as warm or comforting as his, and the smell of cajun spices didn't come from his clothes. "No." Rogue said as she tried to raise her arms to fight against the person who had her in their arms. The arms were rough and crushed her arms into her side as they ran. Whoever had picked her up was defiantly an enemy. "Let...Go!" Rogue said as she flopped in the enemy's arms rather than actually fight back.

Rogue couldn't stay conscious any longer and passed out in the strangers arms.

XXXXX

Rogue was alert as soon as she was woke up. She sat straight up right and was in between panicking (because she couldn't see where she was), feeling around so she knew what was around her and jumping into a fighting stand.

"'s ok Rogue.'s ok." Gambit said.

Rogue's head turned towards where she heard Gambit's voice coming from. As soon as she recognized his voice and knew he was in the room with her, Rogue relaxed a bit, lowering her arms and her breathing falling equally again.

"Your safe." He said, sounding tired at that. But there was something else there in his voice too which Rogue wasn't sure about.

"What happened?" Rogue asked.

"We got attacked last night. They were professionals and got past most of the mansions security systems. It wasn't till Scott found a solider over Jean that he realized the mansion was under attack and sounded the alarm." Gambit said.

"Is Jean alright?" Rogue asked. "What about the others?"

"They're all fine chere. The people who got hit with a sedative dart have either woken up and are helping the ones who defended the mansion with resetting the security, or others who are still out of it are here restin' in the danger room."

Rogue felt herself calm down fully as she realized the mansion was safe again and there was no immediate threat on their heads. Rogue lay back down and felt Gambit's hand slip into hers. "How ya feelin'?" He asked.

"I'm alright. Bit drozy, but better than what I would have been if..." Rogue trailed off as she remembered what happened to her. "Remy, what happen ta me? I thought someone grabbed meh and was gonna succed in runnin off with me?"

Rogue felt Gambit squeeze her hand tighter. "Ha, I wouldn't give 'em the chance too. I'm the only one loud to kidnap you, non?"

Rogue wasn't sure if to attempt a laugh at his joke or just stay serious. "Ha, your funny. Not! What really happened?"

Gambit paused before he answered. "I turned moi back on ya for just a second and then you were gone. I ran around de mansion lookin' for ya, but it was Scott who got ya back... I'm sorry Rogue." Gambit said.

Rogue realised what it was she heard in his voice now. Guilt. Rogue squeezed Gambit's hand a little tighter. "Don't worry about it. You tried your best. Besides, not like I was much good either." Rogue said, remembering how useless she had felt.

Gambit's grip got stronger. "Guess that makes us both a bunch of screw ups, non?"

Rogue did chuckle at that, but she didn't find it funny. She didn't find being helpless funny. In fact- Rogue took her hand away out of Gambit's. "I'm sorry." Rogue whispered and tried turning her head away.

"What for?" Gambit asked, confused.

"I absorbed you. I never meant ta, but..."

Rogue felt the mattress besides her sink and felt a familiar arm around her shoulders. Gambit's arm. "Ya ain't got nothin' to feel bad about. Was just an accident."

Rogue tired pulling out of Gambit's hold. "Remy!" She screeched.

But Gambit just pulled her in closer to his chest and held on again. Rogue struggled and thought against him, but eventually gave up and just gave into the hug. When Gambit thought she had calmed down enough he said "Ya don't always have to fight me cher... I like ta hug ya."

Rogue felt frozen at that confession. She was sure she was reading too much into it, but she couldn't help how fast her heart started beating and how red her face felt. She had a moment of complete bafflement, but soon just let the hug happen, bringing her arm up slowly and gently to touch Gambit's chest. Gambit loved that. That Rogue had finally settled and went to hug him back. It made him feel accepted. Wanted. And right now all he really cared about in the world was making this girl want him and need him in her life. Rogue began to feel Gambit's chest muscles under his t-shirt and it made her insides feel strangely alive. But there was just something she couldn't shake and it wasn't the touch this time.

"I felt so helpless Remy." Rogue said, taking a big risk in opening up and telling Gambit her feelings. But right now, she didn't have Logan to turn to and even then, she found it hard to be this open with him. Right now, Rogue just wanted comfort because she truely was more terrified than she had ever been in her life and here Gambit was physically and emotionally giving her support. She hoped he'd be ok with this since he was the one who forced the comforting hug.

"Shhh." Gambit said, stroking her hair. "Ya safe cher."

"But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't see and I couldn't fight. If you weren't there to help me when those men had hold of meh I don't know what might of happened." Rogue said, trying to hold back to tears.

"As long as you need me to cher, I'll always look out for you." Gambit said.

"Thank you." Rogue said.

For sometime they just sat in the hospital curled up in a ball against each other.

That was until Hank came in with some rather important news. "Logan is back!"


End file.
